


My Favorite

by timetravellingmuffin



Category: Free!
Genre: Alpha!Momo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Times, Fluff, Growing Up Together, Hardly any angst, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Nitori, Oral Sex, everything is totally consentual, omegas in this au have boypussies, rating will change as chapters come out, seriously so much fluff, they'll be 16 and 15 when they go all the way, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetravellingmuffin/pseuds/timetravellingmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Prince Ai presents as an omega, his father immediately ships his disappointment of a son away to be bonded to a young alpha from a nearby country. Only 8 years old and terrified, Ai meets Prince Momo, a rambunctious young boy with seemingly endless amounts of energy. Though they don't start off on the right foot, the two soon become inseparable. Growing up, and learning about each other, the two set out to face the world together head on. </p><p>--------</p><p>...taking a step towards the Omega before him, “Hi I’m Momotaro, but you can call me Momo,” He whispered cupping his hands around his mouth while stifling an excited giggle. He grinned and glanced up proudly at his mother, hoping that he was proving to her that he could be patient and kind.</p><p>The omega gripped the fabric of his dress before meeting Momo’s gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. With a determined look, and after swallowing hard, he tried again, this time more successful, “H-hi Momo, y-you can call me Ai,” he said as a soft pink color dusted over his cheeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. promise

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! This is the first time posting a fic everrr! Please be nice <3 I hope you guys enjoy!

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of Momotarou’s temple, past his cheek, and hung at the very tip of his chin. It was only in times like these that the 7 year old stayed still. His focus unyielding as he watched a brilliant blue beetle crawling along the ground. The sun beat down along the boy’s back and he slowly adjusted himself so that the beetle was covered under his shadow. Momotarou watched as the tiny thing made its way towards the bush, seeking refuge from the sun’s ruthless light. The boy inched forward reaching out with steady arms and anticipating hands.

“Prince Momotarou, your mother is calling for you. Please follow me,” A sudden voice made him jump, and he whirled around to see who it was. A servant stood near him bowing his head politely. Momotarou pouted at the figure, and turned around to find that the beetle he’d been following for the last half hour was no where in sight. The small boy stood with a frustrated huff, turning to glare at the cause of the beetle’s escape. The servant had straightened and looked down at the prince expectantly.

“Please follow me,” He repeated. Momotarou glared up at the servant, the urge to throw a tantrum itching under his skin. However, when the servant turned to lead Momotarou to his mother he followed, the fear of his mother’s wrath winning over his desire to throw a fit. The treck through the garden towards the palace was familiar. They quickly made it under the shade that the massive building provided, and Momotarou noticed just how hot he was, tugging at his shirt that was clinging to his small body.

He followed the servant back inside to one of the many dining rooms meant for guests. This one however, was empty; it’s table and chairs probably finding some use someplace else at the moment. By then, Momotarou had forgotten the reason why he was pouting in the first place and instead opted to hum quietly to himself as he imagined how many different games he could play before he’d have to go to bed. There was so much time now that school was out on summer break, and he planned on utilizing every free moment of his time. He idly wondered if by the end of the summer he would stop getting lost in the palace. His ideas were cut short when he noticed a familiar figure as he walked into the room. At the far end of the room stood his Mother.

“Your Majesty Chisuga, your son is here,” The servant said before bowing and exiting the room. Momotarou ran up to his mother excitedly, though her frown stopped him from jumping into his arms.

“Momo, have you been digging around the garden again?” She asked with a stern, yet affectionate voice.

The young boy in question quickly hid his dirty hands behind him and shook his head, “N-no,” He said quietly in reply, despite the fact that his shirt and feet were still covered in dirt.

He heard his mother let out an exasperated sigh, but she said nothing more about the matter, “Momo, do you remember what your father and I told you about dynamic statues the other day?” she asked.

Momo nodded as wide grin grew on his face, thinking that his mother believed his lie, “Daddy is an alpha, Mommy is a omega, and brother is going to be like daddy too,” He lifted a finger for every member of his family, proudly holding up three for his mother to see.

His mother nodded her amber eyes alight with amusement, “That’s right, and you’re going to be just like your father and your brother, do you know what that means?”

Momo jumped up in excitement, “I know! I know!” he said, “Alpha’s like Daddy, and when Brother presents, get to bond with Omega’s like Mommy. And they fall in love and and they are really really nice to each other, and they get to play together all the time! Like best friends!”

Laughing, his mother nodded, “Yes, yes, that’s right Momo, just like best friends. That’s why I brought you up here today. There’s someone I want you to meet,” His mother stepped to the side to reveal a small figure behind her, “This is Nitori Aiichirou,”

Momo stared wide eyed at the boy before him. His whole frame shook slightly, though Momo couldn't understand why. His hair was a color he’d never seen in his life: a mix of grey and blue. One of his hands clung to the Queen’s dress, while his other gripped the fabric around his chest. His head was turned down, making it hard to see his eyes, but when he glanced up for just a moment, Momo couldn’t help but let out a small gasp of awe. It was a glimpse of the brightest blue he’d ever seen, even brighter than blue beetle that he was following earlier that day.

Momo tore his eyes away from the boy and looked up to his mother, “I-Is he like you Mommy?” he asked.

She nodded and reached down, gently coaxing the boys grip off of her dress, “Yes, Aiichirou is an omega just like me. But he’s a male omega, do you remember what makes him special?”

Though Momo could think of a million things that made the omega standing before him special, he knew what his mother was prompting him to say, “There aren’t a lot of boy omegas,” He said almost absently as his gaze slid back to the small omega. The omega wore a dusty rose colored dress in a soft looking looking fabric that looked similar to the dress his mother wore.

“Good, I’m glad you’ve been listening to us, Momo,” said his mother, drawing his attention away from the omega once again, “Children usually present sometime in middle school, but Aiichirou is from a special bloodline, just like you so he presented very early. You haven’t presented yet, but your father’s bloodline is known to carry strong alphas. Aiichirou’s parents are the King and Queen of a nearby country and he was brought here so he can be with you. Do you understand what that means?”

Momo’s jaw dropped as his eyes grew wide with excitement growing by the second, “D-Does that mean- he- that he’s going to be my best friend?!” He asked.

“Yes, calm down Momo,” His mother chided, “Aiichirou is far away from all of his family, so he’s very scared. You must be patient and kind to him. Omega’s are much more sensitive to their surroundings, Aiichirou especially. Are you listening to me?”

Momo nodded enthusiastically, taking a step towards the Omega before him, “Hi I’m Momotaro, but you can call me Momo,” He whispered cupping his hands around his mouth while stifling an excited giggle. He grinned and glanced up proudly at his mother, hoping that he was proving to her that he could be patient and kind.

The omega gripped the fabric of his dress before meeting Momo’s gaze. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. With a determined look, and after swallowing hard, he tried again, this time more successful, “H-hi Momo, y-you can call me Ai,” he said as a soft pink color dusted over his cheeks.

Momo beamed, flashing Ai a toothy grin, “Ai lets go outside and play! I have so many things I want to show you!” He said suddenly taking a step forwards and gripping onto Ai’s hand to yank him alongside him.

The omega let out small yelp, pulling his hand back as he stumbled away from Momo causing the overeager prince to freeze in surprise. Ai glanced up at the Queen, a look of fear suddenly crossing his face, “I-I’m sorry your Majesty, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to pull away. I didn’t-” Ai was choked off by a sob, as he brought up his shaky hands to hide his face. Momo’s heart began to pound in his chest- panic settling into his bones. His heart twisted painfully as he realized he was the reason why Ai was crying.

“Shhh,” Momo watched as his mother knelt down and patted the top of the Ai’s head, “It’s okay sweetheart, you don’t have to worry. You’re not in trouble,”

Ai’s lip quivered as he reached out and gripped onto his mother’s summer dress again, “I-I’m scared,” He said softly as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Momo’s mother pulled Ai into her arms, pressing his face into the crook of her neck, “I know, I know. It’s hard enough to be away from your family at such a young age, but as an omega too? You’ve been so brave, it’s okay Aiichirou,”

Hauling the crying omega up into her arms, the Queen gave Momo a pointed look, “You and me are going to have a chat about this once I’ve gotten Aiichirou to calm down,”

Momo nodded somberly and watched as his mother left the room with the Ai in her arms.

 

* * *

 

It was another week before Momo saw Ai again. Sunday morning Momo followed his mother to the main dining hall for breakfast with his parents and big brother, as was tradition for every sunday morning. His older brother was still on a summer school trip, so Momo knew better than to expect his big brother to be in attendance. As he walked into the dining room, he immediately noticed the Omega sitting beside an unfamiliar woman. His attention zeroed in on Ai, the young boy hardly noticing his father sitting at the head of the table. Momo immediately moved to sit next to Ai, but his mother’s firm hand on his head lead him around the table instead so that he was sitting across, and not next to Ai.

“Sorry we’re late,” His mother said pulling a napkin off of the table to tuck into Momo’s shirt.

“Don’t worry about it Chigusa, I can hardly get a shirt on the boy in the amount of time you get him dressed and ready for the day,” Said his father, his familiar voice filling the room.

Chigusa looked over to her husband fondly, a small smile playing on her lips, “You hardly give yourself enough credit love,” She said in a soft voice before turning her attention back to her son, “Momo, there’s someone I want you to meet,” Gesturing to the stranger sitting beside Ai, “This is Amakata, Miho. She’s one of the top advisors from Ai’s country, and is in charge of him here,  among other things of course,”

Momo looked at Amakata-san warily. Her frame was larger than his mother’s, and she had brown hair cut just above her shoulders. Her stern brown eyes held Momo’s gaze for a moment before Momo gave a quick, “Nice to meet you,”

Chigusa seemed satisfied enough with his response, her focus turning instead to matters dealing with the new omega, “Amakata-san, what are Omega’s typically taught in your country?” she asked as she helped Momo fill his plate with food. Momo eyed Ai’s plate noting that he was already halfway done with one of his two chocolate chip pancakes. Momo wondered if Ai had a sweet tooth like himself, and hoped that one day he’d be able to share his stash of candy with the small omega.

Amakata-san perked up, “Ah, well Omega’s are taught many useful skills: Cooking and cleaning of course, but they’re also taught how to read scents. We also try to educate them as much as we can about their anatomy, and the instincts that each dynamic has,”

Chigusa nodded thoughtfully, “Is that all?” she asked neutrally. Without thinking she picked up the syrup bottle and placed it out of Momo’s reach, knowing the boy was prone to drenching his pancakes.

Amakata-san nodded, “Well yes, I’d say that’s all they need to learn anyway. Omegas from royal families are taught a bit more though, but just the obvious things like etiquette,”

There was a quiet pause, nothing but the clinking of silverware on porcelain, filling the space around them. Then, before the moment became too uncomfortable, the King cleared his throat and spoke.

“Once school starts, Ai will be attending the same school as Momo. Since he’s going to be a little behind we’re going to start tutoring him tomorrow so that he can catch up to kids his age by the time school starts again in the fall,” The King’s words were heavy and thick, leaving little room to protest. Momo shifted in his seat trying to contain his growing excitement. His heart jumped at the thought of walking to and from school with Ai, and playing with him on the playground. Momo watched Ai as his own face held its own small excited smile at the announcement of him attending school. The air around them smelled a bit tangy and metallic, though Momo still wasn’t good at deciphering scents so he ignored it as best as he could.

Shifting in her seat, Amakata-san looked more uncomfortable than before, “While that is an extremely generous offer, there is no need for Aiichirou to be taught such things. He’s a mere omega. In our country, we find little need for teaching omega’s other than the necessary. Besides, I highly doubt he’ll catch up in time,” Momo frowned at the woman, wondering if the weird smell in the air was because of her.

“You’d be surprised how resilient omegas are if they’re only given the chance,” Chisuga replied calmly, taking a small bite of her food.

Amakata-san bowed her head slightly, “I don’t meant to insult your Majesty, but I hardly see the reason Aiichirou needs to go to school. Let alone a school with other children. He’s so shy as it is, he’ll hardly be able to survive in such a situation,”

Momo frowned at this woman. He didn’t like the way she talked about Ai, or the way she talked about omegas. It was hard for the young prince to understand why Amakata-san would think Ai couldn’t come to school. He huffed in his own frustration, wishing that he was sitting next to Ai. Sensing her son’s frustration Chisuga patted the top of Momo’s head, as a way to sooth and warn her son at the same time.

Beside them, the King cleared his throat, drawing the attention of everyone in the room, “Amakata-san, both my wife and I have talked to Ai about this privately, and he has expressed his desire to have tutoring and attend school,” The king shifted and suddenly Momo felt as if the air was thicker than it was a moment ago, noting how it hung heavy in his lungs and in his mouth, “This is not an offer, that requires your input Amakata-san. This is my country, and I hope that in the future you will give our culture a bit more respect,”

Momo watched as Ai seemed to shrink, keeping his eyes down. Amakata-san also avoided eye contact, and Momo wondered what it could be that caused such a change in her demeanor. Before Amakata-san could say anything else in reply, a sudden ringing broke the tension in the room. Looking down at her phone, Amakata-san politely explained she’s been expecting an important call from Ai’s parents and exited the room.

“Takuya, you really need to work on your delivery. There was no reason for you to use a submission like that,” chided Chisuga once Amakata- san left the room.

Sighing the King ran a hand through his bright orange hair, “I’m sorry, you’re right. It just frustrates me how some countries treat omegas,”

Chisuga nodded, “Trust me, I understand more than anyone,” She said standing, “Let me go check up on her before she says anything too damaging to Ai’s parents,”

Once Momo’s mother was gone as well, there was nothing but silence. The king took a large bite from his plate and turned his attention to the omega beside him, “Ai, how do you like it here?” Momo made a note of how his father’s tone seemed much softer.  

“I like it,” He said softly, though avoided eye contact with the King.

Before the King could coax more out of the omega a servant came into the room, “Your Majesty, your morning meeting is in five minutes,”

Momo’s father sighed and wiped his mouth. Standing he looked at Momo and then back at Ai unsure if he could leave the two unattended, “Momo, can I trust you to wait here until your mother comes back?”

Momo beamed suddenly straightening, and thrilled to be able to spend more time with Ai. He nodded eagerly to his father. The king gave his son a warm smile and a quick pat on the head to Ai before leaving them alone.

 

* * *

 

 

Ai touched the top of his head, where the king had touched him and watched as the Alpa left him alone with Momo. He was quickly finding that the King and Queen both liked patting the top of his head, something that he found he also liked very much. Ai couldn’t remember if his father had done anything like that to him. His domineering father wasn’t nearly as affectionate, or accepting as Momo’s parents. He was the one who decided to ship Ai off the moment he found out Ai presented as an omega.

The moment the two of them were alone, Momo let at a squeak of excitement.  Ai watched curiously as Momo hopped off his chair, and ran around to his side of the table. Nothing but his vibrant orange hair showing over the table till he rounded the corner. The boy hurriedly climbed onto a chair that was next to Ai. Nerves suddenly began to settle in as the exuberant boy drew closer to Ai. He knew that Momo didn’t mean any harm, but it was hard for the young omega to fight off his anxiety around new people. Momo caught Ai’s gaze, his amber eyes bright with excitement.

“Hi,” said Momo in an excited whisper, and Ai could tell he was trying desperately to contain himself. Momo’s scent slowly wrapped around Ai. It was a bright scent that commanded attention: sweet coconut, sunshine, and something else Ai couldn’t put his finger on. He knew better than to expect the same heavy musky scent that the king had since Momo hadn’t presented yet.

Wanting this time with Momo to go better than the last, Ai drew as much courage as he could and managed to give a quick, “Hi,” in reply.

Momo grinned and bounced in his seat, “I’m so happy we get to go to school together,” He bounced in his seat again, and reached out his hand but then stopped himself with a frown. His scent was everywhere, and overwhelming. The omega fought the urge to pinch his nose, not wanting to hurt Momo’s feelings. It wasn’t as if the scent it self was bad, just overwhelming. Ai watched Momo as he glared at his own arm before whipping his head back up and meeting Ai’s gaze.

“Can I hold your hand?” he asked.

Ai’s chest suddenly grew tight and he leaned away from Momo shaking his head and dropping his gaze. _Too much_ , Ai thought. He didn’t want to be touched and grabbed at by this strange boy; He was too scared he would hurt him. Ai drew his knees up and buried his nose into the tops of his knees. He breathed in deeply in an attempt to calm himself with his own scent, but Momo’s scent was all he could smell.

“I’m sorry Ai, I’m sorry,” Momo said quickly,  getting down from his chair so he could stand closer to Ai. He crouched down on the floor where Ai had fixed his gaze, and glanced up with a somber look on his face. Ai’s heart pounded, surprised by Momo’s reaction. He was sure the boy would be mad, or pout, but instead he was crouched on the ground in front of him apologizing. Ai desperately wanted to say something, but he could only stare in a mix of confusion and surprise.

“I’m sorry,” Momo repeated, “I promise I’ll be nice,” he added as he slowly reached his hand up towards Ai. He closed all his fingers up into a fist except his pinky, which added to Ai’s confusion. Ai’s bewilderment must've been apparent because Momo quickly explained to the omega what he was doing.

“It’s a pinky promise,” he said sticking his pinky out even more for Ai to see.

Ai leaned forward, still thoroughly perplexed, “w-whats that?”

“It’s when you put your pinky around mine, and then  make a promise you can’t break no matter what,” explained Momo, “So I’m going to make a promise to Ai-chan,”

Ai’s heart stuttered at the way Momo had said his name, though unsure as to why. He took a deep breath, slowly getting used to being surrounded by such a bright and strong scent. He chewed on his lip and looked at Momo’s hand, noticing that it was dirty from him eating breakfast earlier. Still wary, he glanced back at Momo.

“A promise?” he asked in a small voice.

Momo nodded quickly, “Yup!” he assured.

Swallowing hard Ai reached out his hand copying the way Momo held his, and slipped his pinky around Momo’s. Ai glanced back up at Momo wondering if he’d done it right. The boy gave no sign that something was amiss, instead he was grinning from ear to ear. Holding Ai’s gaze Momo inched closer and quietly made his promise to Ai.

“I pinky promise to always, always, always be nice to Ai-chan,”

Ai squeezed his pinky tighter at the soft heartfelt words. Feeling his face warm, he couldn’t help but smile shyly back at Momo. 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Best friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ai-chan! Ai-chan!” Somewhere Ai could hear his name being called, and soon the smell of sweet coconuts and sunshine surrounded him.  
> “Are you okay? Ai-chan you look so pale,” Momo’s voice was closer now, and Ai looked up, with bleary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! here's chapter 2, with more tooth rotting fluff :3

At first, hearing the news that he’d be moving to a whole new country and betrothed to a prince he’d never met before was terrifying. Catching a plane and heading to a country halfway across the world to meet it’s King and Queen was worst than he expected. Once he made it to the palace, which was twice the size of his back home, with unfamiliar scents and faces, Ai only felt worse. Though despite all the sudden changes rocking his life, Ai found himself warming up to the King and Queen- the Queen especially.

Both of Momo’s parents praised him often, telling him he was so much more well behaved and obedient than both of their sons. Each compliment was always given with a pat on the head, or shoulder, always earning a blush from the small omega. He wondered if it was normal for people in this country to be so affectionate, not that he minded. Ai found himself working hard, always with the hopes of making the King and Queen proud of him.

He almost immediately started his tutoring after arriving to the new country. It was tough, but Ai loved every moment of it. He was determined to prove his parents wrong, to prove that he was worthy and deserved to be educated too. Though he wouldn't admit it aloud, a small part of Ai was also determined to go to school with Momo. More and more parts of Ai began to follow Momo. Whether it be his eyes, mind, or body, Ai more often than not, found himself trailing after the young boy.

While tutoring and Momo proved to be excellent distractions, his parents’ abandonment was hard to shake. Despite the King and Queen’s affection, it wasn’t the same as if it would come from his parents. The image of his father's disappointed face, and mother’s horror struck expression often found it’s way into the Omega’s mind. Their faces often left him with a sense of deep rooted inadequacy.

Ai poured himself into his tutoring sessions, hoping that the more he learned the more his parents would accept him. He held his lessons in a quiet, private room with a whiteboard and a wall of windows to allow natural light to filter in. Ai had his one lone desk- besides his tutor’s- where he studied alone, not that he minded. It was nice to learn on his own without the worry of other kids, and what they thought of him. Ai was halfway through his usual tutoring sessions when the King interrupted with a soft knock on the doorframe.

“How’s it going Ai?” he asked striding into the room. Ai swallowed, always finding it harder to get used to the King’s dominate scent at first. The king was gentle with Ai, but that didn’t mean Ai didn’t notice the air of dominance that naturally surrounded him.

“Good,” he said shifting the papers on his desk so that the King could see his work.

The king flashed Ai a grin and gave a firm pat on the back, “Great job Ai, you’re working very hard,”

Ai’s tutor, a kind betta, nodded in agreement, “Ai’s made really impressive progress. I’m confident he’ll catch up to 3rd grade in no time. He’s an incredibly hard worker,”

“That’s amazing Ai!” exclaimed the King crouching down to muss Ai’s hair. Ai blushed at all the praise, unsure of what to say and feeling a little shy, “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? You’ve been working really hard, and I need to talk to your tutor okay? You can rest or find Momo. I think he’s playing in the garden right now,”

Ai nodded hopping off the desk, giving his tutor and the King a bow before leaving. It had been a while since Ai had so much free time. Without thinking, he found himself wandering down the hallways that lead to the garden, looking for Momo. Again, Ai noticed himself searching for Momo. A small part inside of him swelled with excitement at the thought of spending time with the boisterous redhead. Momo was always bursting with strong emotions, and usually time with him was an equal mix of stress and fun. Yet still, Ai found himself wanting to be with him.

Before stepping out under the sun’s brutal rays, Ai took a moment to look out at the garden. It was a luscious labyrinth with paths that twisted and curled around a seemingly endless amount of land. As Ai stepped out onto the stone veranda, a handful of colorful scents immediately tickled his nose. The bright, fragrant flowers all across the garden sung their own unique tunes. Scanning the area, Momo didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight.

“Momo,” Ai called out his name rather shyly, glancing over to the guards by the door with flaming cheeks. When the omega got no response he flared his nose, trying to sort through the scents around him. Following his nose, Ai padded down a pathway through the garden. For a moment when he lost Momo’s scent Ai looked around, realizing that he wasn’t quite sure where he was, or how to get back to the palace. Biting his lip, Ai closed his eyes and focused on following his nose again. As Ai took step after step, the strong scent of coconut mixed with sunshine and something else began to grow stronger. Scrunching his nose, it became harder for Ai to figure out which direction to go.

“Ai- chan!” Ai jumped in surprised when he heard a familiar voice calling his name. Turning around Ai could see Momo running towards him with a brilliant smile.

“Momo-kun,” said Ai in relief, looking at Momo with his own shy smile.

“What are you even doing here? Did you skip tutoring?” He asked excitedly, reaching out to hold Ai’s hand like he almost always did when they were together.

“No I didn’t- I wouldn’t skip, Momo-kun,” Ai said with a frown letting Momo lead him to where he was earlier, “I got the rest of today off because your dad wanted to talk to my tutor,”

Momo looked back at Ai and patted the top of his head, “I was just kidding Ai! Does this mean you’re done with tutoring?”

Ai shook his head no, “I’m just free for today. I have to go back tomorrow,”

“Awww!” whined Momo saggin his shoulders exaggeratedly, “But I really want to play with you more, Ai-chan. It’s not fair,” They settled under the shade of a nearby tree, where Momo was digging around. Ai squatted near the young boy watching him, curiously wondering what exactly he was digging for.

“I have to catch up so I can be in 3rd grade when school starts, Momo-kun. I don’t have a lot of time to play,” said Ai.

Momo whirled his head around, looking at Ai incredulously, “3rd grade? Ai-chan, that doesn’t make sense, how old are you?”

“I-I’m eight. Why?” replied Ai nervously, unsure of what could’ve cause Momo’s sudden change in demeanor.

“You’re eight?!” Exclaimed the boy, “But that means Ai-chan is older than me!”

Momo’s scent flared, smacking Ai in the face and flooding his senses. Ai began to shake slightly, holding up a hand between them, hoping to calm Momo down, “I’m s-sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you mad Momo-kun,”

“Sorry?” repeated Momo. He tilted his head to the side and then reached out to hold Ai’s shaking hand, “I’m not mad Ai-chan. I’m just surprised. I thought we were the same age!”

Still feeling shaky Ai said, “Y-you got really loud all of a sudden Momo. It scared me,” The young omega kept his head down, despite Momo giving his hand a light squeeze.

“I’m sorry Ai-chan! I could never be mad at you!” he said scooting closer to Ai. Ai glanced up at the boy beside him to see Momo’s bright, golden eyes watching him worriedly.

Momo sighed suddenly, “Aw man! This means we won’t be in the same class either!” he said while bringing their joined hands to his face, nuzzling them sadly, “I’m never going to see you Ai-cha- I can’t even call you Ai-chan anymore too! This is the worst day ever,”

Ai couldn’t help but giggle at Momo, who now looked as if the world were ending over something so seemingly small, “It’s okay Momo-kun, I’m sure we’ll see each other all the time, and I don’t care, you can call me Ai-chan if you still want to”

Momo grinned at Ai, “Really? You’re the best, Ai-chan,” he said giving Ai’s hand another squeeze before letting go and continuing to dig. Ai scooted closer to look over Momo’s shoulder, his scent wafting over and tickling the omega’s sensitive nose. His scent was no longer as strong as it was a moment ago, and Ai enjoyed the way his scent settled in the back of his throat. Swallowing, Ai couldn't help but think that Momo’s scent tasted rather sweet.

“What are you digging for?” asked Ai.

Momo giggled, “You’ll see, its a surprise,” Ai could already tell  Momo was up to no good. He glanced around to see if any guards or servants were around. After moving in, it quickly became apparent to Ai that most of the guards and servants were allowed to discipline Momo whenever he was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. On multiple occasions Ai watched as Momo was being led to his mother by a servant who had caught him getting into trouble. Whether it be sneaking off the palace grounds or rummaging through the servant’s quarters, Momo getting lead to his mother by a guard or servant was an almost daily event.  

“Momo-kun, aren’t you worried about getting into trouble?” Asked Ai quietly, reaching out and holding onto Momo’s shirt. He eyed the steadily growing hole in the ground, knowing that this was definitely against the rules.

“Nope! This is my secret place. Guards almost never come around this part of the garden,” he glanced over his shoulder to Ai, “How did you find me anyway?” he asked.

Ai shrugged, his hand still gripping onto Momo’s shirt, “I followed your scent,”

Momo’s eyes grew wide and he leaned in close to Ai, “Did you really?” he asked, obviously trying his best to keep his voice down, “That’s amazing Ai-chan! I can hardly notice scents,”

Ai’s cheeks grew a deep shade of red, under the young boy’s praise. It was a different sort of feeling than when the King or Queen praised him. His heart squeezed just a little tighter, his breath hitching for just a second, and his grin growing just a bit more whenever it was Momo who complimented him. Ai looked at the ground, the amazed and affectionate expression on Momo’s face a little too bright for Ai to look at.

“W-well that’s only because I presented. Once you present, you’ll be able to notice them too,” Ai said, still reluctant to meet Momo’s gaze again.

“Hmm, I guess,” said Momo, not sounding very convinced, “What do I smell like? Is it good?” he asked.

Ai blushed, “Um, I’d say you smell nice, it’s very strong,”

Momo beamed, “Yay! I can’t wait to present! Ai-chan’s scent is going to be my favorite!” he declared proudly, without an ounce of embarrassment.

Ai on the other hand wished he was buried in the hole Momo had been digging. With his blush reaching down to his neck, Ai felt as if he were melting. The longsleeved dress that the Queen had dressed him in earlier that morning didn’t help either.

“M-momo-kun you can’t know that. You haven’t even smelled me yet,” Ai protested.

Shaking his head, Momo looked as if Ai had said something very funny, “Of course I know! Ai-chan is my favorite! So you’re scent will be my favorite too!”

Feeling embarrassed, Ai looked away from Momo again. His honest words made Ai’s heart pound, and his chest grow tight with emotions he was unfamiliar with. Patting the top of Ai’s head with a giggle, Momo went back to digging, and eventually Ai got over his embarrassment.

Even in the shade, Ai began to sweat underneath his dress. Wiping at his forehead, he could feel a bead of sweat slide down his back. The air around them was moist and thick, causing his clothes to cling to his body uncomfortably. Just as Ai was about to ask Momo if they could go inside, Momo let out a loud triumphant shout, startling Ai.

“Ah! I found one! I found one!” Momo turned to Ai to show him what was in his hands, “Ai-chan look! It’s a worm! Hold it!” he cheered. Ai blinked at the huge flesh colored thing squirming in Momo’s hands. He stood and took a step back, as he shuddered.

“Momo-kun I don’t- It looks kind of weird,” he said warily. Just the thought of holding the slimy looking thing in his hands made an icky sort of feeling slither up his clammy back.

Momo laughed, “Its okay! It won’t hurt you,” He stood, taking a step towards Ai, who in turn, took another step back. A mischievous glint lit up in Momo’s golden eyes, “Don’t make me chase you!” he said playfully.

Ai frowned, suddenly not having fun at all. His head was growing light as his panic coiled thickly, feeling heavy and settling at the top his chest, “I don’t-”

Before Ai could get a word in Momo lunged forward, holding the worm up to Ai. Yelping out in surprise, Ai turned and bolted away from the slimy creature in Momo’s hands. Momo cheered, and happily chased Ai, too caught up in the moment to notice the scared expression in Ai’s eyes before he ran away.

Ai’s fear swelled up high in his throat, and he opened his mouth sucking in air in a savage panic. Running as fast as his small legs would allow, his heart pounded loudly in his ears, and the ground beneath the young omega began to sway. Stumbling forward, Ai could feel his knees and hands burning in protest as they scraped along the stone ground. His dress clung to his chest, his arms and tangled between his legs, the fabric fastening itself to the boy’s sweating skin. Now that he was away from the sanctuary of shade, the heat was too much for Ai. It sunk into his skin and curled around his heaving lungs. Patches of blue invaded his vision, as Ai sobbed. Overwhelmed, and overheated Ai buried his face in his hands as fat tears spilled over his cheeks.  

“Ai-chan! Ai-chan!” Somewhere Ai could hear his name being called, and soon the smell of sweet coconuts and sunshine surrounded him.

“Are you okay? Ai-chan you look so pale,” Momo’s voice was closer now, and Ai looked up, with bleary eyes.

“Momo-kun, I-I really don’t want to hold it, please don’t- you’re scaring me,” Ai cried, shying away from Momo’s voice while trying desperately to catch his breath.

“I-I don’t have it, I promise! I’m sorry Ai-chan, I’m sorry!” Momo’s voice wavered and Ai looked up to see the boy was also teary eyed and panicked.

“Ai-chan let’s go inside okay? You look sick,” begged Momo, but Ai was too shaken up. He ignored Momo, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open.

“Guards! Help!” cried Momo, and a moment later Ai was being held and carried back into the palace. His small head lolled over the side of the guard’s arm, and once they were finally inside Ai gave in, letting his eyes fall closed.

 

* * *

 

Ai woke up, his head throbbing slightly and resting on his bed. As he sat up, his own familiar scent surrounded him. Across the room the Queen noticed Ai stirring, and she rushed to his side.

“How are you feeling Ai?” She asked, pressing her hand to his forehead.

“Just a little tired,” Ai said, his voice came out lazily, still heavy with sleep.

Chisuga nodded, handing him a glass of water, “I’m so sorry.” She said taking a seat beside Ai. The bed dipped down under her weight, and Ai welcomed her now familiar scent, “If I’d known you were going outside today, I wouldn’t have dressed you in such warm clothes,”

“It’s okay,” Ai said quickly. Chisuga had expressed to Ai many times how happy she was that he was here. Because she was married to the king, she knew that the chances of her having an omega as a child were very slim, but now that Ai was here, she felt as if he had filled that desire inside of her to have an omega child. She doted on Ai, always excited to show him the new clothes that she bought for him.

Chisuga looked down at him affectionately, “You’re heart is so kind Ai,” She said, reaching out to run her fingers through his hair, “But I’ll understand if you don’t want to see Momo for a while. He and his brother are used to playing so roughly. He has a hard time controlling himself,”

Ai frowned, “B-but why can’t I see Momo-kun?” he asked, the idea of not seeing Momo left a sour taste in his mouth despite his tendency to scare and overwhelm Ai.

“You can still see him,” said Chisuga, “I’m just letting you know that it’s alright if you want to distance yourself from him,”

“I want to see him,” Blurted Ai, without really thinking. He rubbed the pinky that he used to make a promise with Momo. Ai was confident that if Momo knew how Ai would’ve reacted that he wouldn’t have chased him across the garden. Momo deep down was a gentle person, and Ai had grown very fond of him.

Chisuga smiled, taking the glass from Ai’s hand and setting it on his nightstand, “It seems like you’re already growing an emotional bond to him,” She said.

Ai scrunched his face up in confusion, “What’s that?” he asked.

The Queen’s smile only grew, “I’ll explain it another time. If you don’t mind seeing Momo, he’s outside right now. He has something he really wants to tell you,”

The idea of seeing Momo right then and there made Ai a little nervous, but his own desire to see the redheaded boy won out. He gave the Queen a nod, and she stood to open the door. Slowly, a very somber looking Momo walked into Ai’s bedroom. Standing at the threshold, he looked over at Ai. The omega immediately noticed how the skin around Momo’s eyes was red and puffy. The thought of Momo crying made Ai’s stomach twist uncomfortably, so he reached out his hand and smiled.

“Hi Momo-kun,” he said softly.

Momo’s eyes watered, and he sucked in a deep breath before bolting to Ai’s side, “I’m so sorry Ai-chan,” he cried as tears fell down his face. Reaching out, he took Ai’s hand and held it to his chest. He looked at Ai with a desperate sort of look on his face, “Please forgive me, I’m really sorry. Will you still be my bestfriend?”

Ai nodded, astounded at Momo’s reaction, “It’s okay Momo, I forgive you. I’ll still be your best friend,” his reply was immediate.

Momo cried even harder, crawling up onto the bed and suddenly crowding Ai’s space. Before Chisuga could pull Momo down, his small arms were already wrapped around Ai. He nuzzled his face into Ai’s neck, and the omega was swept away by how strong and comforting Momo’s scent now was. Finally, Ai was able to discern the missing piece of Momo’s scent. A refreshing wave of honeysuckle wrapped around Ai, and he immediately wrapped his arms around Momo, hugging him back tightly.

“I was so scared you were going to hate me forever, Ai-chan,” He said still burrowing his head into Ai’s skin.

Ai giggled as his hair tickled his neck, “Don’t be silly Momo-kun, we’re best friends, I could never hate you,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to talk to me here or on my side blog dedicated to my fics: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! comments and feedback are always welcome!


	3. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The King laughed and mused Ai’s hair, “You’re a sweetheart, I’m sure Chisuga’s been playing dress up with you for hours now hasn't she?” he asked jokingly.   
> Ai giggled and nodded, “It’s okay though, I like it,” he said. Ai glanced down at his dress, and then back up to the King and Queen, “Um, do you think Momo will like this dress?” he asked as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.   
> The King crouched down so that he was level with Ai, an affectionate look in his eyes, “I’m sure Momo would like anything you wear, as long as you like it too,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy! I was really excited to get this out today, so let me know if you see any mistakes.

When Ai first arrived to a country halfway across the world, he never would've guessed how much he would grow to love it. Though his father had only meant to send Ai away and out of his sight, he felt lucky. He was grateful for the chance to be here, and accepted into such a loving family. Here, he was given an incredible opportunity to go to school and have a seemingly endless amount of freedom. The only thorn in his side was Amakata-san. She was critical of the affection and gifts Ai received. When she heard of his incident with Momo in the garden she didn't hesitate to scold Ai.

“You cause trouble everywhere you go,” She said harshly as she examined his scraped up knees and palms, “You’re not here to play Aiichirou. You’re here to get married to Momo. If you keep roughhousing, you’re going to end up scarred up and no one wants to marry an omega like that,” Ai only kept his head down and nodded in response. Amakata-san’s words always hurt, and when she lashed out she always managed to reopen old wounds.

The Queen made it habit to wake Ai up and spend time with him in the morning. She’d dress him and they’d spent a short while scent marking- something Ai loved. Chisuga smelled like warm vanilla, and very soon her scent felt like home to him. Amakata-san didn't mind telling the Queen what she thought about the Queen spending so much time with Ai. Amakata-san insisted that She was spoiling Ai, but the Queen protested.

“If you’d ever given thought to an omega’s well being, you’d know it’s especially important for young omega’s to bond and scent mark with other omegas or their family members,” Said the Queen sharply one morning when Amakata-san had protested a little too hard. She attempted to pull Ai away from the Queen, who in turn bristled and immediately became very protective, “We have strong instincts and desires to be social and bond with others. It’s extremely important for an omega’s psychological well being to have a these social bonds. Since you seem insistent on isolating Ai, I’m sure you had no idea about this. Once you’re more educated on what is healthy and not healthy for omegas, you may come to me with your concerns. Otherwise, do not interfere with how the King and I decide to raise Ai,”

After that, Amakata-san didn’t mention the issue again. She instead, delivered her criticism in stern looks and words mumbled under her breath. Ai was incredibly thankful.

Although Ai had forgiven Momo for chasing him around the garden, the small omega noticed that he didn’t see Momo as often as he used to, and that when they did spend time together, the King or Queen were usually present. Ai didn't quite mind, but the idea that Momo was distancing himself from Ai made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

During breakfast that morning, Chisuga announced that Seijuurou would be coming home and that she wanted to see Ai after his tutoring sessions. So, doing just as he was told, Ai made his way to the King’s and Queen’s bedroom once he was done with his work. The walk to their bedroom was familiar by now, and when Ai came to the door he gave a soft knock before letting himself inside. The King and Queen’s bedroom was at least three times the size as Ai’s. Their gigantic bed was centered against the far left wall, across from the fireplace with a rug in front of it. By the fireplace was a bookcase where sometimes Ai and Momo would read before bed. The floors were a dark hard wood offset by the bright white walls, making the room seem even bigger than it really was.

“Chisuga-san?” Ai called her name when he didn’t immediately see her.

“I’m in the closet Aiichirou!” She called, and Ai followed her voice to see Chisuga sitting on the ground surrounded by dresses with a small dress rack with even more hanging on it. The Queen grinned when she saw Ai and motioned for him to come closer. Without a second thought, Ai walked towards the Queen and crawled onto her lap. She curled an arm around his waist giving him a small squeeze before holding up a dress for Ai to see.

“Look at all these dresses Ai,” she said happily, “Want to try some on?”

Ai looked at all the dresses warily, feeling a bit bad that Chisuga had spent money on him when he already had enough clothes. The dress that she held up looked nicer than anything she’d bought him before. He glanced up to Chisuga, “You didn’t have to get me these,” he mumbled.  

Chisuga leaned down and pressed her cheek to Ai and nuzzled him affectionately. As she did, Ai’s eyes fluttered close, enjoying the sense of safety that usually followed when he and the Queen scent marked. She ran her finger’s through Ai’s silky locks, and hummed, “Aiichirou, I wanted to get you these. You’ve been working so hard since you’ve come here. You deserve to be rewarded. Besides, we’re having a formal welcoming dinner for Seijuurou and I want you to look your best, okay?”

Ai nodded, “Okay,” he said standing up and letting Chisuga undress him and help into a dress. The first one he tried on was a yellow satin dress with cap sleeves. It clung to his chest and waist, then puffed out and tumbled down to his knees. Looking in the mirror, Ai immediately didn’t like it. He glanced at Chisuga who frowned.

“Hmm, this one’s not really your color,” She said, and Ai was relieved she felt the same way. They spent the next hour like that: Ai trying on dresses, spinning around in front of the mirror, while Chisuga delivered her judgment on if it was the right dress or not.

“Hopefully this will be the one,” She said with a worried look as she zipped up a flowy rose colored dress, “It’s so hard to control myself when I shop for you. I just end up buying anything that looks cute without thinking if you’d like it or not,”

“It’s okay Chisuga-san,” said Ai with a giggle. This wasn’t the first time the Queen went overboard with shopping. She mentioned that this was the first time she could shop for one of her kids without worrying if the clothes she bought would last. Apparently when shopping for Momo and Seijuurou the most important thing was durability.  

Once zipped up, Ai looked in the mirror and noted how it was a similar color to the dress Chisuga picked out for him when he first met Momo. The dress he wore now had three quarter sleeves, and was made up of the softest material he’d ever felt on a dress. It wasn’t puffy like most of the other dresses he tried on either. Instead, it simply flowed to the ground in soft folds. Ai grinned at his reflection in the mirror, enjoying how the fabric swayed as he turned.

“Do you like it?” asked Chisuga, watching the small, glowing omega.

Ai nodded happily, “Thank you Chisuga-san,” he said.

The sound of the bedroom door opening and closing, stopped Chisuga from responding. Giving Ai a quick smile, she poked her head out of the closet, “Honey, do you want to see what Ai’s going to wear tonight?”

“Ai-chan's here? Lemme see that booger,” The King’s cheery voice filled the room.

Chisuga steered Ai out of the closet, so that the King could look at Ai. He grinned when Ai was in sight, “Aw! Well look at you, Ai-chan you look so cute!” he said.

Ai blushed and looked down at the ground, feeling a little shy, “Thank you Takuya-san,” he said.

The King laughed and mused Ai’s hair, “You’re a sweetheart, I’m sure Chisuga’s been playing dress up with you for hours now hasn’t she?” he asked jokingly.

Ai giggled and nodded, “It’s okay though, I like it,” he said. Ai glanced down at his dress, and then back up to the King and Queen, “Um, do you think Momo will like this dress?” he asked as his cheeks turned a deep shade of red.

The King crouched down so that he was level with Ai, an affectionate look in his eyes, “I’m sure Momo would like anything you wear, as long as you like it too,” he said, before leaning forward to rub his cheek to Ai’s softly. The King was always careful as they scent marked, making sure that his scent was never too strong, or dominant. Ai beamed, happily letting the King’s scent wash over him, and feeling excited for tonight.

 

* * *

 

Ai and the Queen got dressed together, and Ai watched in wonderment as the Queen put her makeup on. The king’s familiar scent still clung to him, and Ai wondered if he’d ever be a part of their pack. Ai knew from his tutoring sessions that there were a lot of different ways of bonding and interacting with one another. He also knew that while he scent marked with the King and Queen often, that didn’t necessarily mean that he was accepted into their pack. When they greeted Momo, it was common for them to bump foreheads, a greeting that was reserved for pack members only.

Thinking about Momo, Ai wondered not for the first time why he was distancing himself from him. Ai chewed on his lip as he thought about what all the possible reasons. As he did, he felt an odd twist in his chest, as if something were anchored into his heart and tugging at it. Ai absently rubbed at his chest, hoping the strange feeling would go away.

“Is your bond bothering you?” asked Chisuga, drawing Ai’s attention.

“My bond?” Ai repeated, feeling confused

“You and Momo have an emotional bond. I guess I never go to tell you what one is,” She said as she continued to brush on eyeshadow, “An emotional bond, is when you become in tune with the emotions of someone very close to you, usually a mate. You can feel their emotions as if they are your own. Usually, a physical bond and emotional bond grow together. They’re very closely connected. It’s not very common for someone your age to have an emotional bond, but you’re not a typical omega,”

Ai blushed, feeling a little embarrassed, “Does that mean Momo can feel my emotions?” he asked.

Chisuga shrugged and stood, “It’s hard to tell, he still hasn’t presented, and your bond is still very young, but I know that he wants to have an emotional bond with you,” She said with a smile

“Really?” asked Ai, as he followed the Queen out of the room and down the hallway.

The Queen nodded, “But you can’t tell Momo I told you, it’s supposed to be a secret,” she said. Ai smiled, trying his best to stifle the giggle bubbling up in his chest.

As they walked to a different Dining room than usual, the Queen tilted her head up and sniffed at the air, “It seems like Seijuurou has arrived earlier than we thought,” she said as they rounded a corner. Ai copied the Queen’s action, trying to smell what she did, but couldn’t quite sort through the scents. The door to the dining room was slightly ajar, and as they neared it, the Queen slowed down. Voices poured out of the room and the Queen looked back at Ai with a devilish look on her face. She brought her finger to her lips telling Ai to keep quiet, then pointed to her ear, indicating that she wanted to listen. Ai nodded, feeling giddy, and wondering if they were going to surprise whoever was inside. He inched closer to Chisuga, straining to hear what was going on inside.

“...His name is Aiichirou, but I call him Ai-chan,” Said Momo’s familiar voice. Suddenly Ai’s heart raced, hearing his own name on Momo’s lips. He glanced up at Chisuga, who was focused on listening in on the conversation, a wide grin on her face.

“Ai-chan? But didn’t you say he was older than you?” replied a young and unfamiliar voice. Ai wondered if this was Seijuurou.

“I already told you!” said Momo sounding frustrated, “He said it was okay if I call him that. You have to be really nice to him too, okay? Ai-chan is sensitive to new people, so you better not scare him!”

Ai blushed deeply at Momo’s words. Momo’s warning made Ai feel flustered, and his heart pounded so hard in his chest he was sure the Queen could hear it. Ai wondered if this was why he didn’t see much of Momo nowadays. Maybe he was keeping his distance because he thought Ai was too sensitive. The Queen patted the top of his head, gaining Ai’s attention, and gave a wink before she reached out to open the door. Ai was right on her heels as they walked in.

“Welcome home Seijuurou!” She said happily to a tall redheaded boy who was already seated at the table.

“Mom!” Seijuurou jumped from his seat to give his mother a hug. The Queen cupped both sides of the boy’s face before resting her forehead to his.

“How was your trip?” She asked.

“It was great! I got you guys some gifts. Once I unpack I’ll give them to you,” As he spoke his gaze slid past his mother and rested on Ai. He gave a polite smile, but made no move to come closer to Ai, “You must be Aiichirou, it’s nice to meet you,” he said.

“Y-you too,” Squeaked Ai.

“Ai-chan come sit next to me!” Said Momo, and Ai quickly scurried to the other side of the table, grinning at Momo as he took his seat. Once Ai settled beside Momo, the redhead leaned in close to Ai, “You look really pretty,” he whispered eagerly. Ai could only grin goofily in response.

Their dinner was definitely more formal that their usual dinners. The room itself was nicer, with a huge chandelier hanging from the center of the room and creamy marble floors. Instead of having platters of food already on the table where they could fill their own plates, they were each served a plate of food for every course. Ai couldn’t help but feel a little fancy.

Seijuurou was the focus of most of the dinner, telling his family all about his summer trip and what he learned. Ai watched as the King and Queen listened to Seijuurou with rapt attention, showering him with affectionate kisses on the cheek, or pats on the head. Once Seijuurou was done talking about his trip, he and Momo spoke animatedly about games they wanted to play during the rest of the summer. Momo boasted about his adventures, and all the trouble he’d gotten into, while the King and Queen gave him exasperated looks.

Eventually the dinner came to an end, and Ai changed out of his beautiful dress and into his cotton pajamas. That night, Ai ended up on the rug of the King and Queen’s bedroom with a book in his lap. A small fire was lit in the fireplace, adding to the cozy atmosphere. The King and Queen settled on the ground beside Ai and Momo curled up next to him, leaning over his shoulder as he and Ai read aloud. Ai was embarrassed the first time he had to read in front of all of them. He was stumbling over his words, and flustered with the spotlight on him and Momo, but now it was easier. Ai was getting better at reading, and instead of getting nervous to read out loud, he was excited to show Chisuga and Takuya how much he was improving.

The two of the young boys took turns reading aloud, Ai reading one page, and then Momo reading the next. When they were done, they were given a small applause from Chisuga and Takuya. Ai grinned and looked over to Momo. The redhead smiled at Ai and then looked to his mother.

“Can I give my present to Ai-chan now?” he asked and Chisuga nodded. Ai could feel the strange tugging in his chest again, although this time it wasn’t painful or uncomfortable. Ai’s face scrunched up in confusion and watched as Momo stood and took something out of his pocket.

“Ai-chan, I made this for you,” He said as he revealed a blue and gold thread bracelet. It was about half an inch thick, made up of intricate knots. Ai looked in amazement, too surprised to find anything to say. Momo took hold of one of Ai’s wrists and tied it on, “It was really hard, and I had to start over a lot. Mommy helped me a lot too, but I wanted to prove that I can be patient so I really hope you like it,”

Ai looked at Momo, and for the first time Momo looked embarrassed, a light pink hue coloring his cheeks. A rush of warmth filled Ai’s chest, and he wondered if Momo could feel it too. Once the bracelet was secure, Ai grinned pulling Momo close and pressing their foreheads together, “I love it Momo-kun” he said. When Ai pulled away, Momo looked back at Ai with an amazed expression.

He turned back to his parents excitedly, “Did you see that? Ai-chan touched our foreheads! We’re finally a pack!” he cheered.

Momo’s words struck a chord deep within Ai, and he looked at the King and Queen with sudden anticipation, “Y-you’ll let me be a part of your pack?” he asked softly.

Chisuga smiled warmly down at him, “Ai, we’ve always considered you a part of the pack, we just wanted to make sure to take things at your own pace,”

_I’m a part of a pack_ thought Ai. His eyes watered as he rushed up into the Queen’s arms, pressing their foreheads together. He cried, elated as a sense of security and belonging filled him.

“Come here squirt” Said the King grining with open arms as Ai crawled into his lap, pressing their foreheads together. The King patted Ai’s back, and crooned softly. The noise soothed Ai in a way he never thought possible. Never once in his life had his father ever croon to him. Ai sobbed in relief, pressing his face into the King’s neck and staying there till he was gently lulled to sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't very focused on Momo and Ai, but no worries the next chapter alllll about the two cuties. I'm already working on the next chapter now! Feedback and comments are always welcome! Don't hesitate to talk to me on my side blog for my fics here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/


	4. 1st day of school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Parts of this chapter felt rushed, but I realllly wanted to get another chapter out by today since tomorrow I won't get much done. I also debated on if I should change the rating since there is brief nudity, but its really nothing sexual at all. Anyway, long story short, I just decided on changing the rating anyway, since there will be a time jump and a little sumthin sumthin in the next chapter ;)

Before Ai knew it, school was right around the corner, and the closer the first day of school got, the more his anxiety grew. School seemed so foreign to Ai, and he hardly knew what to expect. However, the more he pondered the idea, the more he began to expect the worse. Maybe Amakata-san was right, what if Ai couldn’t handle it? What if he was too easily overwhelmed and too shy around other kids to make any friends? Learning with a tutor was easy. Things were taken at his own pace, and when Ai was confused, he didn’t have to worry if he was the only one confused, or the only one behind. The idea of being in a classroom filled with kids he didn’t know was terrifying. He wouldn’t have Momo, the King, or Queen by his side. Soon Ai came to dread the first day of school.

He was hardly able to keep himself from shaking as Chisuga and the seamstress got his measurements for his uniforms. With each measurement that was taken, the reality that he was actually going to go to school became even harder to bear. By the end of the session, Ai was pale and wracked with anxiety. When the seamstress was done taking measurements, the Queen crouched in down beside Ai, and pressed her cheek to his for a moment.

“What’s wrong, Aiichirou?” She asked as she ran her fingers through his hair. Ai felt a sudden pang of guilt twisting in his side. He should be grateful for such an opportunity, not dreading it. Chisuga and Takuya had even argued with Amakata-san so he could go to school. They paid for a tutor so that he could be caught up with kids his own age, and now here he was dreading even the thought of school.

Ai pulled away, giving the Queen a tight smile, “It’s umm- there’s nothing wrong,”

It was obvious to Chisuga that there was something very wrong, but she didn’t force Ai to talk about it. Instead, she nodded thoughtfully and gave him a warm hug, before cupping Ai’s face, “If you ever want to talk about anything Ai, you can always come to me, or Takuya okay?”

Ai nodded, avoiding her gaze, “Okay,”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few nights later, Momo woke with a sense of fear flooding his system. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew the fear wasn’t his, as if he were touching something with a glove, not quite sensing it with his own body. He looked around confused and unsure of himself. Momo clutched his chest as he felt another wave of fear crashing into him, followed by a sense of loneliness so deep it made him shiver.

_Ai-chan._

The young boy threw off his covers and left his room in search of Ai. He’d only been to Ai’s room once before, and now that it was dark, he wasn’t quite sure if he could find it again. His heart thudded harder with each step he took, looking around desperately for something that looked familiar. He chewed on his lip, debating between two hallways when another wave of emotions hit him.

_Ai-chan needs me._

Following his instincts, Momo bolted down a hallway and threw open the first door he saw. Inside the modest room was a small bed and a trembling figure underneath the covers.

“Ai-chan,” said Momo into the dark room. The little bump on the bed moved, but the covers stayed where they were.

“Momo-kun?” Ai’s voice quivered. Quickly, Momo rushed towards the bed gently pulling back the covers to reveal Ai’s small body curled in a tight ball. The shaking omega looked up, his tear streak faced looking relieved.

“Ai-chan are you okay? What happened?” Asked Momo quietly, trying to stay calm.

Ai sniffed and sat up, moving closer to Momo, “I had a nightmare. W-why are you down here? Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

Momo pressed his hand to his chest, “I could feel it Ai-chan. I could tell you were afraid, so I came to find you. Are you okay?”

The small omega chewed on his lip, “I-I’m really scared,” he admitted.

Momo was quick to reach out, holding Ai’s hand, “It’s okay, I’ll stay here with you,”

Ai shook his head, a rush of dread seizing him when he thought about trying to go back to sleep in the room, “I don’t like it in here, Momo-kun,”

“Then come to my room,” he said simply, gently tugging on Ai’s hand.

Ai didn’t protest, and let Momo lead him through the dark hallways, back to his room. As they walked together, a sense of pride swelled inside of him. The fearful feeling tugging in his chest began to dwindle once they made it to his room, and when Momo glanced at Ai, he noticed more color in the omega’s face.

“You’re rooms really big,” whispered Ai, as Momo lead him to the bed.

“My bed’s really big too,” Momo whispered back, “It’s fun to jump on, but you have to make sure not to get caught, Mommy and Daddy hate it when I jump on the bed,”

The image of Momo jumping on the bed and getting into trouble coaxed a grin out of Ai as he climbed onto the gigantic bed, hardly able to get on without help. Ai tucked himself under the covers, wrapping himself in their softness as well as Momo’s familiar scent. Once they settled beside one another, Momo wiggled closer shaking the bed slightly.

“Ai-chan, what did you have a nightmare about?” He whispered softly. Ai stayed quiet for a moment, and Momo could feel another tug in his chest.

“It was about school, and I was all alone. No one wanted to be my friend, and- and they were really really mean to me,” Said Ai softly, “I’m scared no one will be my friend- I’m not good at making friends,”

Momo frowned, “It’s okay Ai-chan, you’re so nice, so you’ll make friends. I’ll be there too, and I’ll make sure no one is mean to you. I’ll always be here,”

Ai blushed and buried his nose into Momo’s pillow, breathing in his comforting scent, “Thank you, Momo-kun,” Said Ai, his voice muffled from the pillow.

“Ai-chan, can I hold your hand?” asked Momo, reaching out his hand tentatively. Ai nodded, curling his hand around Momo’s without a second thought. Momo held onto Ai’s hand tightly, imagining himself absorbing all of Ai’s worries through his touch.

“Night Ai-chan,” mumbled Momo, as his lids grew heavy.

“Goodnight Momo-kun” replied Ai, before he yawned, and gave Momo’s pillow one last good nuzzle.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Momo was the first to wake, a warm body curled beside his. Sometime during the night Ai had moved closer to momo, his head so close to him that Momo could faintly feel his breath on his shoulder. Their hands still joined, Momo tried not to be too loud as he yawned. There was a soft knock on the door, before the King walked in the room, his eyebrows shooting up when he saw the two boys lying next to one another.

“If I remember right, this little one wasn’t here when your mother and I tucked you in last night,” said the King quietly as he sat beside Momo, the bed dipping down under his weight. Momo reluctantly let go of Ai’s hand and sat up to look at his father, an uncharacteristically serious look on the young boys face.

“Daddy, Ai-chan had a really bad nightmare last night. He’s really worried about school,” He said softly as the memory of Ai’s pale, terrified face played out in his mind.

Takuya frowned, “That’s probably why he’s scent has been off lately. Did he come to your room after his nightmare?” Momo shook his head, wondering in the back of his mind how long Ai’s scent has been off. Not for the first time, the young boy was cursed the fact that he hadn’t presented yet.

“I felt it in here,” he said, poking his chest, “I could tell Ai-chan was really scared so I went to find him, and he said he was too scared to sleep in his room so we came back here”

Takuya smiled at patted Momo’s head, as he leaned forward to press their foreheads together, “That was very nice of you Momo,”

“Oh thank god he’s in here,” Momo perked up at the sound of his mother's voice, turning to see her sagging in relief as she quickly made her way to the bed, “When I didn’t see Ai in his room I got so scared,” Momo crawled on the bed where his mother stood reaching up so they could press their foreheads together.

“Sorry we scared you mom,” he said, feeling a little guilty.

“Last night Ai had a nightmare about school. Momo felt Ai’s fear through their bond, and they ended up here,” said the King, filling in Chisuga on the situation.

She looked at Ai, a sympathetic look crossing her face. Before she could respond, Ai wiggled, and let out small groan as he woke up. The young omega blinked and looked around, his eyes first resting on Momo, who was already scooting close so that they could press their foreheads together.

“How are you feeling?” asked Momo after they pulled away. Ai was still only half awake, rubbing his eyes and wondering where he was for a moment before he remembered the nightmare and the rest of the events last night.

“I feel okay,” he said, before turning to the King and Queen sheepishly, wondering how much they knew. Chisuga sat down beside her husband before she pulled the young boy on her lap and scent marked him heavily, crushing his body to hers.

“Ai, sweetheart, we’re here for you, you’re not alone,” she said carding her fingers through his hair.

Ai squirmed in her arms, gently pushing her away, “B-but I will be alone,” he protested, “no one’s going to be there, and what if no one wants to be my friend?” he asked blinking hard, trying to keep the sudden urge to cry at bay.

“Aw squirt, you’re not the only one worried about that,” said Takuya, opening his arms, inviting Ai onto his lap. The young omega, still on the verge of tears took his invitation, hiding his face in the King’s broad chest, “We may not be there, but there are lots of other little kiddos who are scared about making friends too. All you’ve got to do is be your usual nice self, and you’ll find a friend. I’m sure of it,” The King crooned softly, careful not to scent mark him, since the Queen had already drenched him in her protective scent.

Beside them Momo touched his chest, where he could feel the odd senseation again. He frowned as he felt a sense of anxiety and worry pressing against him. Chisuga, whose attention had initially been on Ai, looked at Momo and paid close attention to how her son rubbed his chest.

“But I’m shy, what if no one talks to me?” mumbled Ai into the King’s chest, who let out a chuckle in response.

“Being shy isn’t a bad thing,” he said patting the top of the young omega’s head, “and if no one talks to you, then the next day pick one person to say hi to. You’re a good kid Ai, you’ll attract the right people, and if there are any problems, then come to us right away. Both you and Momo will have a personal guard with you, so no one’s going to hurt you, okay?”

“Okay” said Ai, pulling his head away from the King’s chest. The idea of only having to say hi to one person didn’t sound too hard, and he didn’t doubt that if he had problems, the King and Queen would help him out. Soon, the omega began to relax as he touched his chest, finding comfort in the bond that was growing between him and Momo

“Ai, Momo, what do you guys think about sharing rooms from now on?” Asked Chisuga watching Ai touch his chest, similar to how Momo was just moments before.  

Momo was immediately excited, his mind already imagining all the games he and Ai could play together if they shared a room. Ai was also eager to agree, and thankful for the change of subject. He nodded as he gripped onto the king’s shirt tightly without realizing.

“Are you serious? Can we really?” Asked Momo, who was practically bouncing.

Chisuga nodded, “I think it’ll be healthier for the two of you since your emotional bond has been growing,”

The King hummed in agreement, “Makes sense, especially since they’ll be in different classes, they’ll need to have time together, for things to develop healthily,”

“Is that alright with you Ai?” asked the Queen.

Ai grinned, quickly agreeing, “Yes, I can’t wait,” he said as his chest blossomed with warmth. The young omega looked over to Momo, who looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

“It’s decided then! We can have Ai’s stuff moved in by tonight if you want,” said the King with a wide grin.

“Yay! Yay! Ai-chan’s going to share a room with me!” Cheered Momo as he stood, jumping on the bed.

“Momo! How many times do I need to tell you that you’re not supposed to jump on the bed!” scolded Chisuga, while Ai and the King giggled at the scene.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After two weeks, summer break came to an end, and it was finally the first day of school. Ai woke up beside Momo, surprised he was able to sleep throughout the night despite his nerves. Momo quickly followed suite, yawning loudly, and grinning up at Ai. Chisuga was there shortly after, helping the boys into their uniforms before the three of them met up with the King and Seijuurou for breakfast. Ai was eager to press his forehead to the King’s basking in his comforting dominance. His strong scent felt like an anchor, keeping his jittery body in place. Still getting used to Seijuurou, Ai shyly let him press their foreheads together under Momo’s watchful gaze. The tall boy was intimidating to Ai. He carried a similar weight of dominance like the King that took Ai a bit of getting used to, but he was sure he’d soon grow used to him the same way he was with the King.

Ai hardly paid attention to what he ate, too nervous and excited about his first day at school. Afterwards the pair were ushered to the front door, with their two personal guards following them quietly. Ai looked at the men warily, too shy to say anything to them.

“Alright,” Sighed Chisuga, looking at the pair of young boys, “Have fun, and be safe okay? Takuya where’s the camera?” She asked patting herself to see if she had it on her.

“Right here honey,” Said Takuya pulling out a camera from his pocket. Chisuga took it from  her husband, pushing Ai and Momo together.

“Alright, say cheese!” she said.

“Cheese!” said Momo, draping an arm over Ai’s shoulder as Ai beamed feeling Momo’s lively energy through their bond. Chisuga looked at the two boys, her eyes tearing up.

“Oh, I can’t believe it’s time for you to go to school, this summer flew by,” She said shakily, bending down to hug Ai. Confused, Ai mirrored the Queen’s expression, looking up at her worriedly as his own eyes began to tear up.

“W-whats wrong?” He asked, as she hugged him tightly.

“You’re gunna make him cry, Chisuga,” chided Takuya.

“Don’t worry Ai-chan! Mom always cries on our first day of school!” chimed in Momo. Chisuga wiped her tears as she pulled away from Ai, turning to Momo who seemed unfazed by his mother’s tears. She looped an arm around Momo, refusing to let go of Ai

“Oh, my babies,” She said, pulling them back into her fierce hug. She sniffed and looked around, “Where’s Seijuurou?”

“Right here Mom!” Called Seijuurou as he bounded down the stairs, “I forgot one of my books in my room,”

“Come here,” said Chisuga, pulling her oldest son in the same tight hug she gave Ai and Momo a moment ago. Seijuurou grinned, also seemingly unfazed.

“You guys have fun alright?” said Takuya, musing the boys’ hair as they walked out the door, “Don’t get into trouble!” he called once they were down the steps and on their way.

Once they began their walk to school with their guards following behind, Momo reached out and took Ai’s hand, “Ready?” he asked. Ai squeezed Momo’s hand, and nodded. He held onto the boy’s hand tightly, thankful for his soothing presence.

Ai wasn’t sure what to expect from Iwatobi elementary, but what he saw was definitely not close to anything he imagined. Iwatobi elementary was huge, with drones of loud kids filtering in towards the entrance. Ai’s nerves shot up once they neared the huge school, earning another squeeze from Momo. Once inside, Momo turned to Ai, giving him a suffocatingly tight hug.

“Hope you have fun Ai-chan. If anything happens I’ll come find you okay?” He said pulling away.

Ai gave Momo a nervous smile, “Momo you can’t just leave your class and come to mine, you’ll get in trouble,” he said, though the idea was comforting. Momo didn’t look bothered by the idea of getting into trouble, turning around and heading to his classroom.

“Follow me, Ai, I’ll show you to your classroom,” said Seijuurou, and Ai followed the tall boy down the crowded hallways. He stopped by an open door and looked back at Ai, before giving him an encouraging pat on the back.

“Here’s your classroom, don’t forget to meet me and Momo at the front after class okay?” he said. Ai gave a curt nod before quickly walking into the classroom before he lost his nerve.

The classroom held around 20 desks, and was decorated colorfully. The walls were covered with posters and drawings done by kids from previous classes.  All the desks faced a large whiteboard that took over one wall. The left wall was punctuated by two windows letting in lots of natural light. Ai gripped one of the straps of his bookbag and shuffled inside eyeing the kids eagerly talking to one another warily.

“Who’s that man?” yelled on kid, pointing to the guard standing quietly behind Ai. The classroom immediately grew quiet as every face in the room turned to Ai and his guard. Feeling as if his legs were made of lead, Ai didn’t move an inch despite his fierce desire to turn and bold. Anchored by his fear, all Ai could do was glance around helplessly.

“Don’t worry about him, just pretend he’s not here okay?” Said a thin woman with dark black hair. Crouched beside a student’s desk, Ai didn’t notice her at first. Howerver as she stood and spoke she naturally commanded the children’s attention, and almost immediately the room filled with the same lively chatter that it possessed earlier. The woman stood and walked towards Ai with a warm expression.

“You must be Aiichirou right?” She asked as she crouched down so that she was eye level with the young omega. Ai nodded, not trusting his voice. She smiled giving him a pat on the shoulder, “You can call me Kana-sensei, class is about to start, so why don’t you come and sit on the desk with your name okay?”

Ai nodded again, still too timid to speak up, and searched around for the desk with his name on it. Once he found his seat, he noticed that he was beside a particularly chatty blonde boy. His head turned to Ai the moment he sat down, and immediately Ai felt anxious.

“What’s your name?” He asked rather loudly.

“N-N-Nitori, Aiichirou,” replied the omega. He swallowed hard, blushing at how he stuttered.

The blonde boy only grinned sticking out his hand, “I’m Hazuki, Nagisa, but you can just call me Nagisa!” Ai tried to mirror the boy’s grin, taking his hand and giving it a shake.

“Oh! This is Rei-chan!” Said Nagisa, pointing to the blue haired boy behind him. The boy looked a little flustered by suddenly having his name brought up. He adjusted his glasses before giving Ai a polite nod.

“Hello Nitori-kun,” he said tensely.

Before Ai could reply, Kana-Sensei started class, gaining everyone's attention again. Against all his expectations, the first day of class was rather relaxed. Kana-sensei walked the class through what subjects they’d cover throughout the year, as well as the rules she expected everyone to follow. Everyone in the class introduced themselves, and by some miracle, Ai managed through it. All in all, his first day was going rather smoothly- other than the occasional remark about the ‘strange man standing at the back of the class’ which was Ai’s personal guard.

Soon it was time for lunch, and Nagisa immediately launched into an endless chatter. He asked Ai a few questions himself, but mostly stuck to telling tales about how older sisters picked on him. Ai was thankful that Nagisa had attached himself to Ai. His boundless amount of energy was similar to Momo’s, so he was fairly easy to handle. Rei-chan was much more subdued compared to Nagisa, however he didn’t hesitate to butt in whenever Nagisa did something that could potentially get himself into trouble. Ai enjoyed watching them, slowly getting used to their dynamic.

Before Ai knew it, school had come to an end. He smiled triumphantly to himself as the bell rang throughout the school, feeling proud that he made it through his very first day of school. Ai practically ran towards the front of the school, to meet up with Seijuurou and Momo.

“Ai-chan! How was your first day of school?” asked Momo, and Ai could hardly contain his excitement.

“I was scared at first, but it was really fun! I even made some friends!” he added happily, which earned Ai an eager hug from Momo and a pat on the head from Seijuurou. Once they got back home to the palace, both the King and Queen were equally excited that the first day went smoothly for all their kids, and decided to treat them to ice cream after dinner.

 

* * *

 

Soon going to school was a breeze, and although it was tiring, Ai found himself looking forward to each day. Thankfully it was the weekend, and usually their time on the weekends were spent on homework and recharging for the upcoming week. The two of them sat on the floor of their room, with their papers sprawled around them, working diligently. After twenty minutes Momo sighed, tossing his pencil to the side.

“Ai-chan I’m bored, let’s play,” he groaned. Ai giggled, but humored him, feeling bored himself.

“What game do you want to play?” he asked, looking out the window and at the huge grey clouds that had been stirring in the sky all day.

“Hmmmmm, I don’t know, you pick today,” replied Momo, gathering his papers and stuffing them haphazardly into his backpack. Ai watched as it steadily began to rain, racking his brain for games to play. Yesterday they played hide and seek with Seijuurou, followed by a round of go fish once they convinced the King and Queen to play too. Before Ai could come up with an idea for a game to play, Momo ran to the window, pressing his face into the glass.

“Ai-chan! It’s raining!” he exclaimed, his voice partially muffled from the glass. Ai watched in amusement, unsure why the boy was getting so worked up about the rain.

“I see it,” he said, still feeling a little confused, but Momo didn’t seemed fazed by Ai’s lack of enthusiasm.

“Lets go play in the rain! We can jump in the puddles, look at them!” said Momo, bouncing up and down and pointing at puddles forming outside. Ai looked outside, suddenly beginning to feel excited. The young omega couldn't remember the last time he played in the rain, or if he ever had in the first place.

“Let’s go Momo,” Said Ai, softly, his eyes alight with anticipation. Momo let out a squeal of excitement before running to the closet to put his shoes on, with Ai following suit. The two of them quickly made their way down the halls and bolted out into the garden. Momo cheered as he spun around, suddenly stumbling landing on his rump with a splash. Ai laughed chasing after Momo to help him up. Once Momo was on his feet he ran to the nearest puddle jumping into it, mud splashing around his ankles and soaking his shoes. Ai cheered and followed suit, chasing Momo, and jumping into every puddle he set his eyes on.

Ai slowed to catch his breath, watching as Momo continued running in circles throwing himself into each puddle with fervor. Ai turned his face to the sky, closing his eyes, enjoying the feel of the warm raindrops on his face. He felt breathless in all the right ways. His heart pounded in his chest, with excitement, and his sides hurt from laughing too hard. Ai grinned into the rain, feeling Momo’s own giddiness blooming in his chest.

“Aiichirou! Momo! What do you think you’re doing!” and just like that everything came to a halt as Amakata-san’s harsh voice broke through the pitter patter of the rain. Ai froze, looking as Amakata-san stood under the shelter of the veranda with a servant standing beside her with a frown on her face as well. Ai turned to Momo, who only looked mildly annoyed. On the other hand, Ai’s elation was immediately replaced with unease and intense feeling of dread.

“Get over here right now! You’re going to catch a cold! What were you two thinking?” she yelled at them. Momo walked towards Ai, holding onto his hand before they made their way towards a very mad Amakata-san with a frown etched into her face.

“I can’t believe you, Aiichirou,” She said harshly, “You need to learn to learn to behave like a proper omega,”

“Why are you being so mean to Ai-chan?” Frowned Momo, glaring up at Amakata-san, who looked utterly bewildered, “Don’t yell at Ai-chan like that! He doesn’t like it!” he said before quickly turning and pulling Ai along.

“Get back here!” Yelled Amakata-san after them.

Momo glanced back at Amakata-san before turning to Ai and yelling, “Run!”

Without thinking, Ai bolted, his adrenaline allowing him to keep up with Momo, who was running faster than he’d ever down the hallways. They turned and twisted down unfamiliar hallways, eventually losing Amakata-san and somehow ending up back to their room. Momo quickly closed the door and the door and the two stayed quiet for a moment, nothing but their haggard breaths breaking the silence around them. Ai caught Momo’s gaze before the two fell into a fit of giggles. Ai leaned against Momo, his sides absolutely burning from laughing so hard. Eventually the two caught their breath, finding themselves soaking, covered in dirt, and absolutely freezing.

“L-let’s t-take a bath Ai-chan,” Said Momo through his shivers. Ai nodded in agreement, and followed Momo to the bathroom attached to their bedroom. After about five minutes of fumbling with the knobs, the two finally had a warm bubbly bath ready. Momo quickly peeled off his muddy clothes, and suddenly Ai felt unsure of himself. Noticing that Ai wasn’t undressing, Momo stopped himself from stepping into the bath.

“What’s wrong Ai-chan?” he asked. Ai blushed and looked to the ground. The young boy felt embarrassed and impossibly vulnerable. Momo felt a tug in his chest and he reached out to take Ai’s hand.

“Ai-chan, it’s okay, you can tell me anything,” he said.

Ai nodded, still refusing to look at Momo as he spoke, “U-um, since I’m an omega, I don’t look like you Momo,” Ai started, his face burning, “I don’t have the same stuff between my legs, and I’m scared you’ll think I look weird,”

Momo squeezed Ai’s hand tightly, and finally Ai looked up to see Momo giving him an affectionate grin, “Don’t worry about that, Ai-chan. It doesn’t matter what you look like to me. You’re still Ai-chan, and Ai-chan will always be my favorite no matter what,” he said simply. And just like that, Ai’s worries seemed silly. Relaxing, Ai peeled off his own clothes and stepped into the perfectly warm bath. The two boys sighed in relief, as the warmth of the water seeped into their skin, chasing away the cold. However their relief was cut short when there was a hard knock on the bathroom door before Chisuga walked in with a stern look on her face.

“You two have some explaining to do,” She said as she walked towards the tub, crouching down beside them. Momo looked at his mother guiltily before explaining.

“We just wanted to play in the rain, so we went out in the garden. Then Amakata-san yelled at us, and she was being mean to Ai-chan, so we ran away,” Chisuga sighed, before picking up a cup from beside the tub and scooping up some water to pour over Momo’s hair, riding it of some of the dirt stuck in there.

“Next time you guys want to play in the rain, you need to tell me or your Takuya,” she started before taking another cupful and pouring over Momo’s hair again, “It’s dangerous playing in the rain. One of you could’ve slipped and hurt yourselves, and next time you need to dress appropriately. You need rain jackets and raincoats, not regular clothes, or else you’ll end up soaked and freezing,”

Chisuga moved over to Ai, rinsing his hair out as she did with Momo, “I don’t agree with Amakata-san, but it’s not good to speak to people like that. Not to mention how much mud you left all around the house,”

“W-we’re sorry,” said Ai as the Queen poured another warm cup of water over his head, careful not to get any water in his eyes.

She smiled at the two of them, and let out another sigh, “I know, you two are good kids, and I know you didn’t mean any harm, but to make sure you learned your lesson you’re going to help get rid of all the mud you tracked in alright?” The two boys quickly agreed.

“Yes ma’am,” said Ai politely

“Okay Mom,” said Momo, frowning at the idea of having to clean. Satisfied with their response, Chisuga helped the boys with their bath till they were squeaky clean and dirt free.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope there weren't too many mistakes!! I only proofread it once since I wanted to get it out by today, but let me know if you see any mistakes and I'll be sure to fix them!  
> As always comments and feedback are welcome! I love it so much when I get a comment, honestly it really makes my day.  
> You can also talk to me on my side blog here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo only replied saying, “Nothing's wrong” though Ai knew it was very much the opposite. Ai didn’t know what hurt more: the ache in his chest, or the realization that Momo had lied to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for incoming angst! No worries though, this is a very fluffy fic so it's not that intense. Also I'm starting summer classes tomorrow so I won't be able to update as fast, but I will try my absolute best to update at the latest once a week!   
> Enjoy! <3

It was well into the first semester of the first year of school that Momo spent without going to the same school as Ai. It was the year the Omega joined his older brother in junior high, leaving Momo alone still in elementary school. He and Ai still shared a room, and spent most of their time together, however the young boy still noticed the distance growing between them.

In the mornings, he no longer walked with Ai to school hand in hand. Instead, they walked in opposite directions, and while Momo often looked back over his shoulder to watch them go, not once had he caught Ai doing the same. He thought that after a few weeks he’d get used to their new distance, and every morning when he check to see if this new wound had healed, he was met with the same pain that never seemed to get better.  

Their growing distance was like lead in his bones, weighing him down and anchoring him into place. He was too slow to catch up to Ai, no matter how hard he tried. Nothing changed as the semester continued. It was already the first of December, his 11th birthday just around the corner. Momo spent a few minutes of the morning to watch Ai and listening to his steady breathing. It wasn’t long when Ai stirred blinking up at Momo a sleepy smile curling on his lips.

“Morning Momo,” he said softly, his voice thick with sleep.

Momo’s chest ached painfully, and he scooted close to Ai, wrapping his arms around the sleepy Omega. Ai followed suit, holding Momo close to him, and didn’t protest when Momo pressed their necks together despite the fact that he hadn’t presented yet. Momo’s body responded to their distance, and each day his instincts urged him to scent mark Ai. Since the boy had yet to present, their scent marking only frustrated him further. No matter how much he held on to Ai and rubbed their necks, his scent never clung to him because his scent glands still weren't fully developed.

But Ai never protested, allowing Momo access to his neck every morning without a complaint. This morning, Momo caught Ai watching him and he quickly forced a smile, hoping he didn’t show too much on his face. Momo tried to hide his deepest fears from Ai, not wanting to bother him with his own insecurities.  

To make matters worse, when the two of them arrived home from school that day, Seijuurou had finished presenting. The last three days he’d been home sick, while his body began the permanent changes to his nose, scent glands, and throat among other parts of his body. To Momo, his brother didn’t really seem that much different at all. Ai on the other hand perked up when Seijuurou walked into the room, a surprised look on his face.

“Seijuurou you smell so different!” he said in amazement, walking towards the newly presented Alpha, “How do you feel?”

“A little tired, but I feel pretty good now that it’s all over,” he said, reaching out his hand so that Ai could smell his wrist. The Omega scrunched up his nose as he sniffed.

“You don’t smell the same at all, not even close to how you used to smell,” He said with a frown as he tested his scent again.

Seijuurou let out a booming laugh, “That’s what’s supposed to happen Ai,” he said giving a firm pat on Ai’s back, “Besides you don’t smell the same to me either,”

Ai looked up at him , a curious look in his eye, “Really?”

Seijuurou gave a nod, taking Ai’s wrist in his hand and breathing in deeply, “Hmmm, you smell sweet, kind of like cookies, or brownies,” he said.

Ai’s bright blue eyes blew wide in amazement. He turned to Momo smiling brightly, “Momo did you hear that? I smell like brownies!”

Momo gave a curt nod, forcing out a smile, before getting up and leaving the room. It wasn’t that he was mad at his brother or Ai, but now that Seijuurou had presented, it only reminded him of the gap between them. He wasn’t on the same level as Ai or Seijuurou; He was still in elementary school, still not presented, and still unable to explain himself to Ai.

“Momo wait!” Ai called as Momo quickly made his way down the hallway. He gritted his teeth as he stopped to wait for Ai to catch up.

“Momo, um, are you okay?” He asked quietly.

Momo stared at the ground unsure of what to say. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around, heading to his bedroom. Ai followed wordlessly, and though Momo knew Ai was worried, a part of him was glad that Ai was following. They walked in silence, but once the door to their room closed, Ai reached out taking Momo’s hand.

“S-somethings wrong Momo,” He said, his voice still quiet.

“Nothings wrong,” replied Momo, pulling away from Ai, despite how much he wanted to hold on. It was unfair of him to be worried about their new distance. Ai was getting new friends, become less shy, he was studying hard and doing well. Momo chewed on his lip and stared at the ground, too scared to see what expression Ai was wearing, but too desperate to move away from him.

Ai was quiet for a moment, their silence thick with unspoken words and needs swimming in a mess of their emotions. Ai swallowed hard, “Okay,” he said before he let go of Momo’s hand and left their room without another word.

 

* * *

 

Ai first noticed it on the first day of junior high. It was an endless tugging feeling in his chest, a dull ache that never quite went away. He knew that it meant something was off with Momo, but that didn’t mean that he knew how to handle such a situation. At first, Ai figured that Momo would eventually come to him if there was anything wrong. All that he thought he had to do was be there for him, to wait for when Momo sorted out his feelings and was comfortable talking to Ai. However as the semester continued, it slowly became more and more obvious that simply waiting wasn’t enough.

As much as it pained Ai, he gave Momo more space, not wanting to suffocate him with his worry. To distract him from the constant ache in his chest, he threw himself in his studies. It did little to help, so Ai decided to try to talk to Momo, which proved to be much easier said than done. Just finding the right words were hard enough, not to mention the nerves at the thought of approaching Momo about it. Ai never seemed to be able to work up enough courage to confront Momo, too scared to hear his answer.

His mind was almost constantly wondering what could be bothering Momo. Everyday, hundreds of ideas and scenarios played out in Ai’s mind, and everyday each of these ideas slowly became progressively more terrifying to him: What if Momo had a hard class? What if Momo was being bullied at school? What if Momo didn’t want to share a room anymore? What if he was tired of Ai? What if Ai was no longer his favorite? Slowly Ai grew more and more anxious, worried that if he’d do something wrong, that Momo wouldn’t want to be his friend anymore.

On the day that he finally was able to say something about the situation, Momo only replied saying “Nothing's wrong” though Ai knew it was very much the opposite. Ai didn’t know what hurt more: the ache in his chest, or the realization that Momo had lied to him. The sudden urge to cry was too much, so Ai left to find a quiet spot where he knew he wouldn’t be bothered for a while.

It was the weekend of Momo’s birthday, and Ai was determined to keep a happy face, not wanting to bring Momo down by his mood. Waking up, Ai tentatively took Momo’s hand hoping that he wouldn't be bothered. Momo immediately stirred from the pressure on his hand grumbling before a large yawn took over his features.

“Ai-chan?” He asked, his eyes still half closed as he gave Ai’s hand a firm squeeze.

“H-happy birthday Momo,” Ai said with a smile, glad that Momo didn’t seem to mind that they were holding hands. Momo gave a small grin before moving over towards Ai on the bed, wrapping his arms around him like he did almost every day. Ai tilted his head, letting Momo rub their necks together.

It was odd to Ai, and he didn’t quite know why Momo did it, but with their growing distance, Ai didn’t dare to protest. He cherished these moments in the morning, when he could close his eyes, and ignore the ache in his chest because Momo was with him, and marking him despite the fact that he hadn’t presented. Though Ai couldn’t help but wonder if Momo did it only because he thought Ai wanted him to scent mark. Every morning he always pulled away with a troubled expression that made Ai want to cry.

This morning Ai made sure not to look at Momo’s face, knowing that if he saw that same troubled expression, there’d be no way he could make it through the day with a smile on his face.

Chisuga and Takuya had made Momo’s 11th birthday an all day event. Breakfast had all of Momo’s favorites, and the usual family members present. Later on in the day, extended family members began to arrive with gifts. Lunch was held in a larger dining room, that was filled to the brim with chatter and boisterous laughter. It was lively, and Ai easily fell into the background despite the fact that he sat next to Momo. Most of the attention was on the birthday boy, with family members vying for the young boy’s attention.

The end of the night was much more formal, with visitors from other countries, looking for an opportunity to appeal to the King and Queen rather than Momo himself. Many of the foreign visitors gave impractically lavish gifts, each making Ai’s jaw drop. The young Omega would never get used to the sheer amount of gifts despite the fact that he’d witnessed a handful of Momo’s birthdays before.

The night was beginning to dwindle down, allowing Ai and Momo a bit more time to themselves. The two of them were beside the dessert table, munching on cookies while the King and Queen were busy with foreign diplomats trying to squeeze in as much time with them as possible.

“Happy birthday young prince” Said a tall pale man, drawing both Momo and Ai’s attention. The man was dressed in a clean black suit, though the way he smiled made Ai shiver.

“Thanks,” said Momo for probably the millionth time that day, his mouth filled with a big bite of cookie he’d just taken.

“This is Aiichirou, right? I’m guessing he is your omega?” He asked with the same odd smile that didn’t seem to fit on his face.

Momo frowned at that, taking a step closer to Ai, “What do you want with Ai?” He asked.

The strange man laughed, “Oh nothing, just curious,” He said, quickly trying to smooth over Momo’s ruffled feathers, “I actually want to give you your gift. It’s very special, I doubt you’ve been given a better gift before,”

Momo’s eyes immediately lit up at the mention of presents and gifts like it usually did. He glanced around him searching for what could be his gift. The man only laughed, “Young prince your gift isn’t in here. Please follow me, and I’ll lead you to your gift,”

Momo excitedly followed, with Ai in tow. The man led them down the hall and into a room that as far as I knew was empty. As the three of them filed in, Ai looked around confused to see a line of young omegas standing across the room. They were just a couple of years older than both Ai and Momo, probably around 14 to 15- the age when most people presented.

The man led both Ai and Momo closer to the line of omegas standing obediently. He bowed deeply, “Prince Momotarou, may I present you with your gift: A choice of any of these omega’s before you,” He said in a voice too sweet to sound genuine.

Ai’s heart dropped, when he heard this man’s words. He looked at the omegas before them with a sense of panic. They were all more developed than Ai, older and more elegant than himself. They were dressed in beautiful dresses, with their faces made up while Ai was only wore a simple light blue dress with nothing on his face. He bit his lip, trying  not to shake with the immense feeling of inadequacy that suddenly swelled inside of him. Within a span of just a few seconds his worst fears were becoming reality. Momo was going to leave him, he was going to pick a better omega to be best friends with, and Ai wasn't sure if he could handle that.

Momo frowned at the man, “What do you mean? These are people, and you can’t just give them away like that,”

The man didn’t seem bothered by Momo’s reaction, he simply smiled and explained, “These are the finest Omegas I could find. You get to pick one to have, it’s as simple as that,”

“Ai-chan is already my friend, I don’t want to leave him,” Said Momo, gripping Ai’s hand. Ai blinked trying to keep up with their conversation and make sense of their situation at the same time.

“You don’t have to leave your precious Ai-chan. You can have both him as well as one of these omegas before you. You may not understand now, but when you’re older you will want more omegas to satisfy the needs of an alpha” replied the man, and finally Ai broke, tears silently streaming down his round face. He didn’t want Momo to be best friends with any of them, knowing that their distance would only grow. He rubbed at his eyes with his free hand, letting out a soft sob.

Momo’s head whirled around, eyes growing wide when he saw Ai in tears. Immediately he threw his arms around Ai, turning to the man with a furious look in his eyes, “You’re making Ai-chan cry! You’re terrible!” He yelled. The young boy opened his mouth to yell at the man again, but was interrupted when the doors to the room flew open, the Queen walking in with a fierce look in her eyes.

“What the hell is going on here?” She demanded, making her way to Momo’s side. She scanned the room, her eyes resting on the young omegas across the room.

The man didn’t seem bothered at all “Ah your Majest-”  
“Guards, take this man into custody,” Snapped the Queen, not waiting for the despicable man’s explanation. A shocked expression dawned on his features as the guards instantly seized the man, dragging him out of the room. Chisuga crouched down to Momo and Ai, her soothing scent washing over them, “I’m going to get one of the guards to walk you to your room. Your father and I need to take care of this situation okay?”

Momo nodded, while Ai just sniffled, still trying to gather what was going on. Just as the Queen had said, the two of them were quickly escorted to Momo’s room. The walk was mostly made in silence, aside from Ai’s sniffles.

Ai hated that man, and everything that he said. It was hard for the young omega to wrap his mind around what he was offering. The way he offered the omegas made Ai’s father seem warm and affectionate. A shudder took hold of Ai’s small body when he imagined what it must have been like to be one of those omegas.

Momo gave Ai’s a hand a small squeeze and he couldn't help the fresh wave of tears. However Ai didn’t cry because of terrible man, or his fear of Momo not being his friend. The small omega cried in relief, as Momo’s words rang in his head over and over again.

_"Ai-chan is already my friend, I don’t want to leave him"_

_He doesn’t want to leave me_ thought Ai, happily. Though that left him with the question of what actually was going on between them. Ai wondered how he’d talk to Momo about it, and before he could even think of how to approach the idea they had already made it to their room. They were ushered inside, and finally they had a moment to themselves. Still thinking of what to say, Momo led the two of them to the bed.

“Ai-chan, I think we need to talk,” said Momo, looking serious.

Ai swallowed hard but nodded, “O-okay,”

Momo chewed on his lip for a while and Ai waited patiently, refusing to let go of Momo’s hand. Finally Momo sighed, and looked up, “I- I’m I feel really far away from you Ai-chan,” he said quietly, “I don’t like that you’re going to a different school, and I’m scared you’re going to leave me behind,” Ai blinked, letting his words sink in. His whole body sagged in relief before the young omega launched himself on Momo knocking him on his back. Ai’s small arms wrapped tightly around his neck, holding on tightly.

“M-momo I thought- I was so scared you didn’t want me- that you weren’t going to be my friend any more,” He sobbed, pressing his face in Momo’s neck, breathing in sunshine and sweet coconut.

Momo’s arms held Ai tightly against him, unbothered by Ai’s weight on him. He nuzzled the boy’s silvery blue hair, “Ai-chan why would you think that? I always want you as my friend. You’re my favorite!”

Ai only held on tighter speaking into Momo’s skin, “B-because you wouldn’t talk to me about it Momo, it was r-really scary,”

A pang of guilt twisted in Momo’s side as he listened to Ai’s worries. He swallowed hard trying to hold back his own tears as he spoke, “I’m sorry Ai-chan. I felt bad, and I didn’t want to bother you,”

“I-it’s okay,” Said Ai, sitting up as he wiped his face with one of his hands. Momo looked up at Ai, still trapped under the other’s weight. Ai looked down at Momo, something crossing over his face before leaning down and pressing his lips to Momo’s giving him a quick, chaste kiss, “I- um, I’m not bothered by you Momo, because your my f-favorite too,”

Momo looked up at Ai’s blushing face, his image quickly warping from his tears, “Ai-chan!” he said happily sitting up and pulling Ai into a fierce hug. His body relaxing against Ai for the first time in months. Shifting closer to Ai, as he rubbed their necks together, though this time he didn’t do it to hold onto Ai, but to show his affection for him. There was a sense of comfort that settled someplace deep within him as he cuddled up to Ai, and when he pulled away, he wasn’t frustrated that his scent wasn’t clinging to Ai. He was just happy to have his best friend close to him again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes or errors don't hesitate to let me know. Also all comments and feedback is welcome! I seriously LOVE hearing from you guys! If you want to ask questions about the fic or just talk to me in general you can find me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Also! guess who's going to present next chapter ;))))


	6. His Croon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update was a little late! My first test is already one week from the first day of class so I'm kind of swamped in school work D:
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway! please note that after the first break that there's a time jump. I meant to jump right into it with Ai being 15, and Momo being 14 but I suddenly got the idea for the first scene and it didn't fit with their older ages. So, for the first scene they're still 11 & 12, then after that 14 & 15\. Please enjoy!

A few weeks after the incident at Momo’s birthday, Ai stirred from his sleep, gasping as he sat up. He squinted out in the darkness surrounding him, terror sinking it’s claws into his narrow shoulders.

“Ai-chan?” Momo’s familiar voice quickly anchored Ai back down into reality, keeping him from drifting off in the fear that his nightmare washed over him. Momo sat up, with eyes half closed and arms open, wrapping Ai in their warmth.

“I had a nightmare,” Ai said, letting Momo tuck them back in bed under the safety of the covers.

“I know, I felt it,” Said Momo, scooting closer to Ai till their foreheads pressed together, “Do you want to talk about it?” Ai thought about it for a moment, unsure if he wanted to bother Momo with his worries. Momo waited patiently, and Ai glanced up thinking he had fallen asleep to see that his eyes were trained on him, a worried glint in his gaze.

“It was about that man,” Said Ai, and as he spoke he could feel the pressure of his distress easing, “I was one of those omegas, and it was really scary. I couldn’t do anything- they acted like I was some animal,” Ai’s fear ran deeper than that, and he was sure Momo could feel it. Ai wasn’t just terrified at the thought of being one of those omegas, he was scared _for_ them. His nightmare was someone’s reality. It was complicated and confusing to Ai, but Momo listened all the same- he always did. For all his exuberance and energy, Momo was an excellent listener. He listened not just to what Ai was saying, but to how he was feeling too. He was safe, accepting all of Ai’s fears and worries with open arms, sharing the weight together without any hesitation.

Momo shifted beside him, pressing Ai’s head to his chest. Momo’s heartbeat was rapid and strong in Ai’s ear, and the omega wondered if he was worried about something. Ai just assumed that the strange feeling in his chest was from his own fear. A moment later, a strange noise came from the back of Momo’s throat- something that resembled a growl.

“M-momo?” Ai moved to look the other’s face, but Momo’s grip around him tightened, keeping him from looking at Momo’s face.

“I- I’m sorry Ai-chan, I tried, but I can’t do it,” he admitted with a defeated voice. The rapid beat of his heart surged to a full gallop pounding in Ai’s ear.

“Do what? Are you okay?” Asked Ai into Momo’s chest. He groaned and Ai could feel his nose nuzzling the top of his head.

“Ugh, this is so embarrassing! I was trying to croon, you know, the way Dad always does to make you feel better. You had a really scary dream, and I don’t know what to say, but I want to make you feel better so I- I just thought that, maybe if I could croon then you’d feel better,” Momo spoke quickly, rambling almost, and Ai could feel the embarrassment in his words. He grinned, finding Momo’s attempt at crooning endearing. Though it wasn’t the same as an actual croon from an alpha, Ai felt soothed. Momo was here with him, doing his best to comfort him and Ai was thankful.

“Thank you Momo, it was perfect,” Ai said, burrowing his face into his chest and breathing in deeply, “Will you hold me like this for a while?” asked Ai a moment later, his voice muffled from the fabric of Momo’s shirt. Momo adjusted himself till he was comfortable, his hold on Ai staying steady.

“Yeah, I’ll hold you,” he said, his voice already growing groggy with sleep, and shortly after the two of them fell soundly asleep.

 

* * *

 

It was the summer before Ai would begin high school, and he paid careful attention to Momo, though this time around he didn’t seem too bothered with the fact that he and Ai wouldn't be attending the same school again. The two of them sat out on the veranda eating lunch, the summer heat too much for them to run around. Momo sighed and leaned on the table his face looking flushed.

“Momo, maybe we should go back inside,” said Ai warily. Lately, Momo had been complaining about feeling funny. Just that morning he had thrown the covers off of them grumbling about how hot he was.

Looking defeated, Momo agreed, and the two of them strode back inside. Summers were usually spent lazing around the castle and this one was no exception. They ended up in their game room lounged on the bean bag chairs each with a 3ds in their hands. Usually Momo played his games with energy, exclaiming about items he found and wanting to show Ai how cool his characters looked. Instead, Momo played quietly to himself and after about an hour or so he tossed the game to the side and leaned on Ai, opting instead to just watch him play. Momo’s head rested on Ai’s shoulder and after about 10 minutes the omega felt uncomfortably warm with Momo’s feverish skin pressed against him.

Ai turned around looking worriedly at Momo and pressing his hand to the other’s forehead, “You feel warmer than you did this morning,” he commented.

“Ugh, Ai-chan It’s too hot,” he complained burrowing his forehead into Ai’s shoulder.

“Maybe we should go to the doctor?” suggested Ai. Momo scrunched up his face and shook his head.

“No way, she’s so grumpy all the time,” he said

“What if you’re sick though?” pushed Ai forcing Momo to look him in the eye.

“Noo,” he whined with a pout. Ai frowned but waited to see if Momo would change his mind. The pouting boy turned away from Ai, with crossed arms. Ai sighed, moving so that Momo could see his face, the omega practically on his lap

“Pleaseee Momo? I’ll go with you?” He asked peering through his lashes leaning in close to Momo. Momo’s eyes lit up, and a slow grin curled into his lips.

“You’re no fair Ai-chan,” he said, finally giving in and giving Ai a peck on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

The royal family’s doctor was, according to Momo, and old angry woman who took out her anger on the world on him. Though when Ai met this so cold old and angry woman, he was greeted with a warm smile from a gentle looking beta. She had pieces of silver in her dark black hair, and small wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. The omega wondered why Momo insisted that this woman was pure evil, as far as he knew she was as kind and gentle as Chisuga. When they found her she was in her office, and she lead them to a exam room shortly after she made a call to the King and Queen about their visit.

“So Momo, have you come for your shots?” She asked with a light in her eye and a small teasing smirk on her lips as they entered the exam room.

Momo curled around Ai, burying his head in his shoulder with a whine, “See I told you Ai, she’s going to poke me with those things again,”

Ai giggled, “It’s okay Momo,” he said running his hands through Momo’s unruly red hair. The omega turned back to the doctor, “Momo’s been feeling a little off today and I’m worried he’s sick,”

The doctor nodded with a hum and gestured to the exam table, “Why don’t you take a seat, son,” she said. Grumbling, Momo did as he was told and took a seat on the table. Ai watched worriedly as the doctor checked his eyes, ears and mouth.

“So tell me what are your symptoms,” She said as she helped Momo lay flat on the table while she pressed on his abdomen.

“I’m hot a lot,  really tired, and my throat hurts too,” replied Momo politely, though he still kept a wary eye on the doctor. She smiled and sat back on her stool, writing something down as Momo sat back up.

“Well, I’ve got some good news for you. It looks like you're just starting to present. It’ll take about three or four days, so I suggest lots of sleep during then, and you should probably stay away from Ai, since you’ll be easily stimulated by him during then,” She said.

Ai straightened up at the news, his heart thudding excitedly. He was happy for Momo, and if the warmth blooming at the center of his chest was any inclination of how Momo felt, he was more than thrilled too. Momo’s eyes lit up, and jumped off the bed grinning wildly, “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” he said throwing his arms around the doctor.

She laughed as she gave Momo’s back a pat, “Don’t thank me sweetheart, I didn’t do anything,”

“Ai-chan! I’m finally going to be an alpha!” He cheered, running across the room to pull him into a hug too. The doctor watched them carefully and decided to call Momo’s parents and let them know about their son’s new developments. When the call was over she looked back at the two young boys with a warning look.

“Momo, don’t forget you can’t be around Aiichirou after today. You’re body will get overly excited around his scent and pheromones as you’re developing, and it’ll only make the process more stressful on your body,” Momo groaned, but didn’t protest as they left the doctors, clinging to Ai knowing that he wouldn't get to spend much time with him in the next few days.

After meeting with the Doctor, Chisuga came to check on Momo and figure out where Ai would stay over the next few days. Momo’s frown only deepened when they began moving some of Ai’s belongings into his temporary bedroom down the hallway. He tugged on Ai’s arm when he moved to follow Chisuga and the guards to help with moving.

“Stay with me Ai-chan,” he said with a pout. Ai smiled at Momo and let him led him to their bed where Momo wrapped himself around Ai. Pressed to Momo’s neck, Ai could already notice the slight change in his scent. His usually bright and strong scent was now a dimmed husky scent. Ai squirmed in Momo’s arms, pressing themselves closer and tangling their limbs together till he was satisfied. He didn’t usually tangle their limbs together like this since usually it took too long to find a comfortable position for the both of them. However, knowing that he wouldn't see Momo for the next few days made Ai grip onto Momo harder than usual. Momo grumbled weakly when Ai adjusted their limbs, pressing his whole body against his, but Ai knew he wasn’t truly bothered by Ai’s squirming. Once they were finally situated, it wasn’t long till the two of them were soundly asleep.

Ai woke a few hours later, feeling warm and a little odd. He looked out the window to see that it was just about sunset, and guessed that dinner should be right around the corner. Ai wiggled away from Momo, trying to cool off as he slowly grew warmer. His neck began to throb and the back of his throat felt uncomfortably dry. Frustrated, Ai took a deep breath catching faint traces of an exhilaratingly delicious scent. The slight whiff wasn’t enough for Ai, and he sought out to caox more of it from the source. He pressed his nose against Momo’s neck, not thinking about the sleeping boy, too desperate for more of that scent.

Momo shied away from Ai as he nuzzled his neck, “Ai-chan that hurts, it’s sore there” He grumbled, still half asleep. Ai stopped with a pout, still hungry for more of Momo’s scent. His desires grew stronger, as his body steadily grew warmer. Ai felt desperate for something he couldn’t put his finger on. He pressed his wrists to his throat, his scent flaring out stronger than usual. A whimper slipped past his lips as he pressed his body against Momo’s fighting against the urge to nuzzle his scent glands. He wasn’t sure what was wrong, but he knew that Momo could make him feel better, that Momo would hold him till everything was better.

“Oh dear,” Chisuga’s voice chimed in as she and the guards came back to move more of Ai’s stuff into his new room. The Queen immediately the guards who were alphas, telling them to go fetch the King. She quickly moved beside Ai, and leaned down to smell his neck, “Ai, it looks like you’re about to start your first heat,” she said helping the now panting boy sit up.

Ai’s mind recalled what he learned in class a few months ago, about omegas and presenting. There, he learned that some omegas present in two steps, and others in one. Omegas can sometimes first present with their scent glands, nose and vocal chords developing partly, and then later have their first heat, where their bodies fully mature. Other omegas do this all in one step, with usually longer and more intense first heats. How an omega presented usually depended on how their omegan parent presented. Ai couldn’t remember when his mother had her first heat, but it all felt too soon- too sudden. He glanced back at Momo who was still sleeping soundly and his heart gave a squeeze. The omega frowned at their growing distance, the urge to burrow his face in Momo’s chest swelling to the forefront of his mind.

“W-what do I do?” Asked Ai growing nervous. Chisuga helped Ai off the bed, smoothing Ai’s hair away from his feverish forehead.

“First we’ve got to get you out of here before your scent grows any thicker,” She said guiding Ai away from the bed. Ai panicked, looking back at Momo worriedly.

“B-but I don’t want to leave him,” he protested quietly, still allowing the Queen to lead him out the door.

“I know you don’t sweetheart,” she said soothingly, “but if you stay, you’re scent and pheromones will only stress Momo out, and right now he’s not capable of soothing your heat. You’re not on contraceptives either, Ai, and I doubt you two are prepared for a child right now,”

Ai chewed on his lip, every bit of what the Queen had said made sense, but that didn’t lessen his desire for Momo. With each step away from their room, his heart sank lower. By the time he was in his temporary room and curled on the bed he was in tears, his heart aching for Momo. Ai suddenly missed everything about him. He wanted Momo’s arms around him, his breath against his neck, his hair tickling his nose, his scent surrounding him. Ai hugged the covers around him hiding his face in their softness.

“I want Momo,” he said pitifully burrowing further into the covers.

“I know, I know,” Said Chisuga, a sympathetic look on his face. She stood and poked her head out the door where two beta guards stood, “Can one of you go to the Doctor and let her know Ai’s heat has started and that I need some supporters and birth control for him?”

Hearing this, Ai was glad that he’d have something soon to calm him down. For Omegas there were many medicine options in regards to heats: Suppressants, supporters, and birth control. Suppressants completely suppressed an omegas heat, and are only allowed to be taken after an omega has had a full healthy heat. Those were popular for omegas in the military, or any other profession where having heats would be dangerous and/ or inconvenient. Birth control on the other hand only keeps an omega from getting pregnant, and doesn’t do anything for an omega’s heat symptoms. Supporters were a newer, unique medicine that calms most of the symptoms of heat. They soothe an omega’s muscles, decrease the amount of slick produced, and calm their sexual impulse so that it’s bearable without a mate or partner. Usually taken alongside birth control, supporters are sometimes taken alone for omegas with particularly intense and rough heats, that still want to get pregnant.

By the time Chisuga gave Ai his dose of supporters and birth control he was already squirming in his bed, uncomfortably hot, and his body aching. He took his pill with shaky hands, the water doing little to cool his heated body. Chisuga reached out to pet Ai’s hair soothingly, but he turned away, a fresh new wave of tears falling down his cheeks. He buried himself in the covers, with only Momo on his mind. Chisuga retracted her hand understandingly. She understood that she was not what Ai wanted, that he was searching for the comfort of Momo. Pulling a seat beside the bed, she stayed with him, ready to offer support and advice should he ask for it. However, after a few minutes the supporters kicked in, lulling the omega to sleep.

* * *

 

 

Momo’s head felt like a hundred pounds, hardly able to muster enough energy to turn over when his position grew uncomfortable. As he turned, he noticed Ai’s absence. He frowned, reaching his arms out underneath the covers, searching for Ai’s small, warm body. His frown only deepened when he realized that Ai was gone.

“Ai-chan?” He winced as he spoke, his throat throbbing painfully.

“Shh, don’t talk too much,” His father’s voice came from somewhere behind him, but Momo was too tired to turn over and look at him, “Ai’s first heat was triggered from you presenting so we separated the two of you,”

The presenting alpha curled in on himself, wishing Ai was here with him. Momo knew that if Ai was with him, he’d make him feel better. Ai would let Momo hold him, and he’d probably brush his fingers through his unruly hair. He wondered if Ai was okay, if he was safe, and doing alright. He tried to feel for Ai through their bond, his fuzzy mind struggling to sort out what feelings were his and which ones were Ai’s. Momo sniffled, hardly able to breath through his congested nose and hoped that he’d be able to breathe normally soon so he could smell Ai like everyone else. Turning over again took almost all of Momo’s will power. He winced as his sore body tried to get comfortable again.

“Is Ai-chan okay?” He asked softly, glancing up at his father.

He gave a nod, leaning forward to rub his son’s cheek soothingly, “Ai-chan is fine, he’s perfectly safe and doing alright,” With that in mind, Momo relaxed and closed his eyes hoping that he’d get to see Ai soon.

 

* * *

 

Ai’s heat lasted three days. Three days of laying in bed, feeling lethargic and with the embers of desire settling in his stomach. He wasn’t wound up enough for his arousal to be at the forefront of his mind, but it was just enough for him to squirm uncomfortably in bed. Thankfully he hardly produced any slick, something that Ai quickly found was uncomfortable, and deathly embarrassing.

The relief of waking up without sweating and feeling impossibly hot made Ai almost cry. Finally, it was over. Just the thought of going through his heat with out the heat supporters made Ai shiver. A few minutes after he woke, Chisuga walked into his room, a smile on her face and a plate of food in her hands.

“Looks like you’re finally out of the woods,” She said, setting the bowl of soup on the nightstand. Ai sat up his muscles feeling tired, but thankfully not too sore.

“When can I see Momo? Is he done presenting?” he asked as he stacked the pillows up behind him to support his back as he ate.

Chisuga grinned as she handed Ai his food, “He finished presenting last night. He’s been dying to see you,”

Ai perked up, “Can I see him right now?” he asked excitedly

Laughing, the Queen shook her head, “Finish eating, take a nice long bath, and then you can see him,”

Finishing his breakfast in record time, Ai quickly drew a bath and submerged himself in the warm water. Hugged in the water’s warm embrace with a full belly, Ai almost fell back asleep. Blinking, Ai tried his best to hurry, but in the end his bath still took a little over half an hour.

After drying and getting dressed, Ai quickly made his way into his bedroom practically bursting through the doors as he entered. Ai made a beeline to the bed, but stopped when he noticed it was empty and already made.

He looked around their room, and called out, “Momo?”

“Ai-chan!” the omega turned to see Momo’s head popping out of the doorway to their bathroom. He grinned widely at Ai, “I just got out of the shower, I’ll be out in a sec okay?” Ai nodded, taking a good look at Momo. He didn’t notice much of a difference though; he still looked like the same Momo he grew up with. Momo ducked back inside of the bathroom, and then Ai noticed it. Momo’s new scent.

It was thick, and musky settling in the back of Ai’s throat. It wasn’t overwhelming the same way the King and Seijuurou’s scent was to Ai at first. Momo’s scent was exhilarating, delicious, and somewhat familiar despite the change. Ai walked towards the bed, where his scent was the strongest, noting the spicy notes in his scent, reminding him of cinnamon. Grinning, Ai couldn’t help but think that the scent fit him perfectly.

“I missed you, Ai-chan!” arms wrapped around Ai’s waist suddenly as he was hugged from behind. Momo’s chin rested on Ai’s shoulder, and he gave the omega a small squeeze.

Ai giggled, “I missed you too,” he said reaching up to run his fingers through Momo’s damp hair. He relaxed against Momo, relieved to have him at his side again.

“Wow, Ai-chan you smell so good,” Said Momo, breathing in deeply. Ai blushed, and wondered how Momo could say such things without feeling embarrassed, “Hmm, you don’t smell like brownies though. I think you smell more like apple pie,” Momo nuzzled Ai’s neck to get to more of his scent. His nose gently stroked Ai’s newly matured scent glands.

Immediately a rush of pleasure spiked down Ai’s back, and he stiffened in surprise. Oblivious to Ai’s reaction, Momo continued to rub against Ai’s neck, earning a surprised and confused moan from Ai.

“Are you okay Ai-chan?” Momo asked, lifting his head away from Ai’s neck, and turning him around she he could look at his face. The omega nodded, blushing in embarrassment.

“Um it- it feels really good when you do that,” he said, glancing up to see Momo smiling.

“Do you want me to do it more?” he asked, resting his hands on Ai’s hips, “We can scent mark if you want,” He leaned forward resting his forehead against Ai’s.

Ai nodded quickly, chewing on his lip as his heart thudded in his chest. He leaned back on the bed, crawling to the center and spreading his legs to make room for Momo who settled between them. Momo slid his arms under Ai cupping the nape of his neck with one of his hands, and Ai looked up to see Momo’s golden eyes blown wide and a slight blush on his cheeks. The air around them grew thick in anticipation and excitement, they had scent marked before, but never like this. Ai swallowed hard, and his palms grew sweaty with the promise of more of that pleasure.

Slowly, Momo leaned down, gently pressing his lips to his neck, giving it a soft kiss before nuzzling it with his nose. Ai’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head to the side, giving Momo better access to his neck. Again, another spike of pleasure rushed down his spine, followed by another, and then another. Each gentle stroke from Momo made the omega’s eyes flutter. Ai panted softly reaching up to cling onto Momo’s shirt. Ai knew scent marking like this was supposed to feel good, but nothing he imagined was even close to what he was feeling. His scent began flowing freely from Momo’s coaxing, filling the room with his scent. He blushed wildly, feeling embarrassed by how strong his scent was coming off of him, but Momo didn’t seem to mind.

Momo’s answering scent was strong, and dominating. His heady scent flowing off of him and onto Ai. Ai breathed it in deeply, desperate for more of Momo’s new warm, cinnamon scent. Ai’s legs wrapped around Momo’s hips, baring his neck more for Momo as a needy whine escaped his lips.

“Ai-chan,” Momo panted his name against his hot skin, pressing his body against Ai’s smaller frame. Ai’s head grew light, his body growing deliciously warm as Momo moved to the other side of his neck. He let out a whisper of a whimper as Momo licked at Ai’s scent gland experimentally. He lapped at Ai’s neck with more confidence, and Ai squirmed under him, his body swelling with pleasure. He let out another needy whine, praying that Momo would never stop.

A soft growl rumbled from Momo’s chest as he gently sucked on Ai’s neck. The omega gasped, his grip on Momo tightening. With his thumb, Momo massaged Ai’s other scent gland at the same time. Ai keened, squirming under Momo. The new pleasure rocking him was boiling over, almost overwhelming the young omega.

“Momo,” whimpered Ai, as more of that delicious pleasure swept through him. Momo lifted his head a lopsided grin fitted on his face. He licked his lips as he looked down at Ai.

“You smell so good,” he said breathing heavily.

Ai blushed, “Y-you already said that,” he said, wanting to hide his face in Momo’s shoulder.

Momo giggled, “But its true,” he insisted. Despite himself, Ai giggled too, feeling too dizzy to care. Ai licked his lips, noting how they were slightly numb and tingling softly. The two of them looked at one another, panting and drunk off each other's scents with dopey grins on their faces.

The newly presented Alpha leaned down bringing his lips close to Ai’s hear, “Your voice is really pretty when you whine Ai-chan,” he said.

“M-momo!” Ai’s face burned, and this time he did hide his face in Momo’s shoulder. His mind thinking back on all the small whines and moans he didn’t think to hold back. He suddenly felt embarrassed, the sounds he made earlier playing over and over in his ears.

“I-I’m never going to scent mark with you again,” he threatened weakly. Momo giggled sitting up and pulling Ai onto his lap.

“But I’m being serious,” He said, rubbing their cheeks together softly, “I love Ai-chan’s voice, it makes me happy,”

Ai groaned, his face still burning as he hid his face in the crook of Momo’s neck, “Momo you’re so embarrassing,” he whined.

“Sorry,” Said Momo, though he didn’t sound sorry at all. He gently stroked up and down Ai’s spine with one hand as he held Ai close to him with the other. The only thing filling the space around them was their scents mingling, as they slowly came back down from their high. A moment later, a low, deep rumbling vibrated the air. Ai looked up to see Momo gazing at him affectionately.

“I can croon to you now,” he said as a smile curled on his lips, “Do you like it?” He asked. Ai nodded a look of amazement fixed in his gaze, and Momo crooned again. Ai’s eyes grew heavy, his body immediately relaxing.

“Momo,” Ai sighed his name, his body collapsing against Momo’s. He pressed his hand against the alpha's chest, feeling the soothing rumble through his hands. Momo’s croon was nothing like the King’s. The King’s croon was like a warm hug, but Momo’s was more. Momo’s croon resonated someplace inside of Ai didn’t even know existed. His croon was like an ocean of affection and passion, washing over all of Ai’s anxieties like they were nothing. Everything about it, everything about Momo just felt _right_.

Ai’s heart swelled with affection, as he closed his eyes, his lids too heavy to hold up anymore. Looping his arms around Momo’s neck, Ai breathed in his new scent deeply. Feeling so deeply content, Ai could feel himself falling asleep. As the edges of his consciousness began to blur, only one resounding thought was clear to Ai as he dozed off: _I love you Momo._

 

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this update!! writing them scent marking was a lot harder than I thought it would be so I hope its alright! Let me know if you notice any major errors, and I'll be sure to fix them!
> 
> As always any comments and feedback are welcome! I love them all and try to reply to each one. You can talk to me on tumblr too here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/


	7. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, sorry for the late update! But here it is <3 hope you guys enjoy! Also note that they're 15 and 16 in this chapter :D

Ai woke, the idea of him going to high school a little surreal. His heart gave a squeeze, realizing that he wouldn’t be able to spend all day with Momo. He looked over at the rambunctious alpha, deciding to quickly slip out of the bed to shower before he woke.

“Aiiii-chaaan” Ai heard him whine as he dried himself in the bathroom. As he guessed, Momo would be clingier than usual this morning- not that he minded.

“I just got out of the shower,” Ai said, slipping on his underwear and hanging up his towel.

“Ai-chan why didn’t you wake me up?” Momo asked, barging into the bathroom. Ai gave a squeak of surprise, fighting the instinct to cover himself. Momo’s eyes widened as he took in Ai’s appearance: freshly dried, with damp hair and wearing nothing but a pair of pink panties that Chisuga insisted on buying for Ai. Ai blushed as Momo’s gaze clung to the pink underwear, a look of awe on his face.

“Ai-chan you look so pretty,” He said suddenly, wrapping his arms around Ai’s shoulders, nuzzling his hair.

“M-momo stop it, you’re embarrassing me,,” Ai whined as he pushed Momo away.

“Aww, Ai-chan’s so mean!” Momo protested, as he let Ai push him out of the bathroom.

“I’ll be out in just a second,” Ai said, shutting the door, though decided against locking it. He knew Momo wouldn’t barge in again now that he knew Ai wanted to change alone. Ai patted his burning cheeks, hoping they’d turn to their normal color soon. Though after he looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't help but blush again.

What Ai wore usually depended on his mood. Sometimes he’d wear boxers, and other times he’d opt to wear panties. When it came to his school uniform, he usually wore the pants  uniform during the cooler months because it kept him warmer, and the skirt uniform during the warmer months since it was cooler to wear. Though lately, Ai caught himself more often than not wanting to wear something that would appeal to Momo. He wanted Momo to look at him more, to want to touch him more. Just the thought made Ai blush furiously and he fought the urge to hide his face in his hands.

 _I love Momo_ he thought to himself as he looked in the mirror, tucking a piece of hair behind his ear. Today he wore the skirt uniform without the knee high socks to show off his legs. Though it embarrassed him to no end, Ai still wanted Momo’s attention. He wanted Momo to look at him the same way Ai looked at him.

Peaking out of the bathroom, Ai could see Momo changing as well. Already with his khaki pants on, Momo was changing his shirt. He was only 15, but ever since he presented as an Alpha, Momo was prone to growth spurts. Momo had always been a little taller than Ai, and with that meant he carried a bit more weight. Though as the months passed by, Momo was now at least half a foot taller. The sudden change was strange to Ai, they weren't little kids anymore playing in the playground, and that idea saddened him a little.

“Wow, Ai-chan!” Momo exclaimed, his shirt only halfway buttoned, “That uniform looks so good on you,”  

Ai blushed, smiling as Momo rushed towards him, “T-thanks Momo,” he said feeling shy, but glad that he decided not to wear the knee high socks. Ai reached out fixing the buttons on Momo’s shirt, though the young alpha wasn’t paying much attention, his gazed fixed only on Ai.

He caught Ai’s hands before he could let them rest at his sides once he was done buttoning up Momo’s shirt. He wrapped Ai’s hands around his neck, and Ai held them there, trying not to focus on their sudden closeness. Momo pressed his face to Ai’s neck, as he picked up the omega. Ai wrapped his legs around Momo without hesitation, baring his neck for Momo.

Momo laid Ai on the bed, where they usually scent marked. It was a quirk of Momo’s that Ai noticed. He didn’t particularly like scent marking outside of their bedroom, and his favorite place was definitely their bed. Ai knew that alphas preferred to spend time with their omegas in safe, private areas since their instincts urged them to keep their omega safe. Ai blushed as he thought about that, wondering in the back of his mind if Momo thought of Ai as his omega. He thought of Momo as his alpha, even if he didn’t mean to. He wasn’t sure when he started to think of Momo that way since he presented, but it just seemed natural.

Momo pressed his body against Ai’s smaller frame. It was in times like this that their growing size difference became more apparent. Momo let his weight rest against Ai, something the omega loved. His favorite was when Momo pressed all his weight against Ai, letting him feel as much as Momo’s body as he could. Momo nuzzled Ai’s neck, trying to coax out Ai’s scent.

Blushing, Ai held back, trying not to let his scent get out of control right before going to school, “M-momo,” He protested weakly, but the delicious warmth that filled his body felt too good to resist.

The alpha lifted his head, looking at Ai with a pitiful look on his face, “I don’t want you to go,” He admitted. Ai reached out, gently grabbing wrapping a hand around the back of Momo’s neck, and tugging lightly. Momo obliged, leaning down and letting Ai nuzzle his neck too. Momo shivered, but Ai knew that his scent glands weren’t nearly as sensitive as his own.

“It’ll be okay,” he whispered softly, carding his fingers through Momo’s hair, before sweeping his tongue over Momo’s scent gland. His delicious cinnamon scent flowed out easily, rolling over Ai, and settling on the back of his throat. Momo stayed like that, patiently waiting till Ai was satisfied. The omega pulled away, licking his lips as Momo straightened, looking down at Ai with a dizzy sort of smile on his face.

Momo reached down playing with the hem of Ai’s skirt, “Can I see it again?” He asked quietly.

Ai’s face burned as he nodded, letting momo pull up his skirt, “D-don’t stare though,” he added in a shaky voice. Momo grinned, his hand sliding up the outside of Ai’s thigh.

“I can’t help it, I always want to look at you, Ai-chan,” he said, causing Ai to bite back a whine. His words sent his heart surging into a full sprint. Quickly pulling his skirt down, Ai sat up.

“N-no st-staring allowed,” He said weakly, pouting at Momo who insisted on Ai sitting on his lap.

“You’re too stern,” Momo complained as he pressed their foreheads together. Ai straightened, reaching out to fix Momo’s bedhead.

“Come on, we need to go eat,” He said. Momo sighed in response, giving Ai a quick kiss on the lips before heading out together for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

The walk to Ai’s first day of high school was longer than their usual walk to middle school. The walk was in the same direction, which let Momo walk with them for most of it, but the last stretch left Ai walking alone with Seijuurou, not that Ai minded. He was an anchor for Ai, holding him steady from his nerves. The two of them got to school twenty minutes early as per Ai’s request. The omega insisted that they should be prepared in case they got lost. Seijuurou didn’t protest, despite the fact that he’d been going to the school for two years. As they neared the school, Ai gripped the strap to his bookbag and tried to even his breathing. Seijuurou patted Ai’s head, musing his hair.

“Don’t be so worried,” He said with a grin, “I’ll introduce you to some of my friends, they’ll keep an eye out for you,” Ai relaxed at the thought. Knowing that he’d be introduced to some friends helped make high school a little less daunting. The halls weren’t terribly packed, and as the two of them strode down the halls, Seijuurou showed Ai around.

“Ah, here they are,” Said Seijuurou as they rounded the corner. He placed a hand on Ai’s shoulder steering him towards a small group of people.

A head of blonde hair popped out of the small group of bodies, “Ai-chan!” Nagisa shouldered his way to Ai, pulling him into a fierce hug, “Did you see? We’re in the same class!” Ai grinned, hugging back Nagisa with enthusiasm. It had been a while since Ai had seen the exuberant blonde. Unfortunately they parted ways after elementary school, going to different middle schools. Though as soon as Ai knew the name of his high school he called Nagisa, and was thrilled that it was the same as his.

“No, I didn’t check, but I’m glad,” He said feeling a little breathless from Nagisa’s impossibly tight hug. Nagisa suddenly pulled Ai towards the small group of people in the hallway.

“Let me introduce you to some of my friends!” he said, “We went to middle school together,” Ai quickly glanced back at Seijuurou, but he didn’t seem concerned or worried, and the omega relaxed. Ai was met with a handful of gazes as he neared the group. Two taller boys stood close to one another. One with chocolate brown hair and soft green eyes, the other with bright blue eyes and deep blue hair that almost looked black. Standing across from them was yet another tall boy with an intimidating scarlet gaze and bright red hair.

“This is Aiichirou!” Nagisa announced.

“H-hi” Ai stuttered, suddenly feeling shorter than he usually did. The boy with the warm green eyes spoke first.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Makato, and this is Haru,” he said gently, gesturing to the shorter blue haired boy beside him. Ai beamed, glad that at least one of these new people seemed nice.

“I’m Rin,” added the redhead, “How do you know Nagisa?”

Beside him, Nagisa sighed exaggeratedly, “Rinrin I already told you, Ai and I went to the same elementary school,”

“Ahh, so you’re the Nagisa Ai always talks about,” Said Seijuurou, commanding the attention of everyone in the group. Nagisa brightened practically jumping with excitement.

“What did Ai-chan say about me?” He asked. Ai blushed, unsure of what Seijuurou was going to say. The large alpha laughed patting his stomach as he leaned back.

“Uh w-where’s Rei?” Ai asked  suddenly, grabbing onto Nagisa’s hand and drawing his attention away from Seijuurou.

“Oh! Rei is in our class too! But right now he’s in the library,” Nagisa answered with a grin, “He’s studying already,” Ai smiled, glad to see that Nagisa and Rei hadn’t changed too much.

“Hey there’s Sousuke,” Said Seijuurou pointing to a tall black haired boy that was obviously an alpha walking towards them.

“Who’s this?” He asked in a gruff voice eyeing Ai. The omega practically shrank under Sousuke’s stare.

“This is Ai,” Said Seijuurou patting the top of his head.

“Ah, you’re his little brother’s mate,” he said simply. Ai blushed, surprised at Sousuke’s comment. His brain stumbled as he tried to come up with any sort of response. What the large alpha said was not only unexpected, but it was something Ai had never put serious time into thinking about. Before Ai could spit out a response, the bell rang and Nagisa began tugging Ai down the hallway waving goodbye to the group. Ai relaxed as they pushed past the other bodies along the hallway, relieved that he was saved by the bell. Ai was wary of Sousuke, unsure of if his comment was made in malice or innocence. Either way, it left a nagging itch in the back of his mind that he couldn’t seem to get rid of.

 

* * *

 

Much to Nagisa’s disappointment, Rei decided to spend his lunch meeting with his advisor to discuss school matters during their lunch period. Nagisa and Ai sat with some of the other first years out on the patio, the boys sitting at a table with a large umbrella stretching out above them to protect them from the sun’s brutal rays. Ai was about halfway done with his lunch when Nagisa’s mood suddenly turned serious.

“Ai-chan, can I talk to you about something?” He asked in a softer voice than usual. Ai glanced at his friend, worried about the uncharacteristically serious look on his face. Without realizing Ai scooted closer to Nagisa, leaning in a bit closer.

“Yeah, what’s wrong Nagisa?” he asked. The blonde sighed heavily, taking a huge bite of his food and chewing it almost sorrowfully.

“I think I like Rei-chan,” He said with his mouth still half full with food, his bright coral gaze fixed on the plate of food in front of him. Ai relaxed, smiling slightly. The news wasn’t really surprising to Ai, he’d always noticed the way Nagisa looked at Rei and followed him around.

“Well that’s a good thing right? I’m happy for you Nagisa,” Said Ai reaching out his hand and resting it on Nagisa’s free hand. The other omega shook his head somberly.

“It’s not good at all,” He said, “Whenever I bring up the subject about Betas mating and bonding with Omegas, he says it’s unnatural, that Omegas can only be happy with an Alpha,” Ai frowned at that, feeling sympathetic for his friend, but also at the idea of a Beta thinking that they knew what would make an omega happier than the omega themselves.

“That’s not true,” said Ai gently, “plenty of omegas can be happy with betas, those are just stereotypes,”

“I know!” said Nagisa sounding exasperated, “I don’t want to be with an alpha, I just want to be with Rei-chan. I love him,” Nagisa’s voice grew small and he looked up to Ai, a hopeless glint in his eyes.

“It’ll be okay, Nagisa,” Said Ai hurriedly, scooting closer to Nagisa and gripping his hand tightly, “Maybe you should talk to Rei? He’s very smart- it doesn’t sound like him to talk like that, as if stereotypes are fact,”

The blonde shook his head, “I can’t Ai-chan, I’m too scared about what he’ll say,” Unsure of what to say, Ai pulled Nagisa into a hug. His worries were understandable, and Ai didn’t want to push him any further about talking to Rei.

“How did you tell Momo that you liked him?” Nagisa asked into Ai’s shoulder, and Ai suddenly stiffened. Noticing Ai’s lack of a response Nagisa pulled away, studying Ai’s face.

“I-I haven’t told Momo that I like him,” Said Ai quietly.

Nagisa’s eyes grew wide, in surprise, “But aren’t you guys practically mates?”

Ai blushed, as he shrugged, “I don’t know, Momo is Momo. I-I haven’t talked to him about being m-mates,” The omega chewed on his lip. He hadn’t told Momo that he loved him, and he was reluctant to do so. He liked the way things were, he liked how close they were, and he didn’t want that to change. The thought of mates sounded serious, and scared Ai. All his life he associated mates with adulthood, and he was worried he wasn’t ready for that.

“But everyday you’re covered in his scent, and you get all happy when you talk about him,” Nagisa insisted, “You love him right?” Ai nodded, his face burning at the mention of him always covered in Momo’s scent. He squirmed under Nagisa’s gaze.

“It kind of scares me to talk about it,” Ai said glancing at Nagisa, “Can we stop?” Nagisa’s face softened, his lips curling into a smile.

“Okay, Ai-chan,” he said leaning forward and resting his head on Ai’s shoulder. They stayed quiet for a moment, relaxing together before the had to get back into the grind of school work.

“I’m really glad we’re in the same class,” Said Ai softly. Nagisa brought his head up, blinding Ai with his grin.

“Me too,”

 

* * *

 

Ai wasn’t sure how to feel when he was told that Momo was hanging out with friends after school. He was glad that Momo was having fun with friends, but more selfishly, Ai wanted to spend time with Momo. He sighed in their empty room, deciding to pass his time doing some homework. It was the first day, and he knew that there wasn’t anything officially due soon, but he had a feeling that his English class would give him a hard time.  Two hours later, that's how Momo found him: sitting on the ground crosslegged with his english book in his lap. Momo hugged Ai from behind, his chin nestled on his shoulder. Ai leaned his head against Momo’s grinning as he ran his fingers is in his hair,

“You’re back,” he said softly. Momo pressed his nose into Ai’s hair frowning slightly.

“You don’t smell like yourself,” he said. Ai turned around to face Momo, the same sort of frown stamped on his round face.

“What do I smell like?” He asked, and Momo leaned in close to breathe in Ai’s scent.

“Like other people,” he said, “did you make any new friends?” He asked. Ai nodded, eagerly, a shy grin spreading on his face.

“I don’t know if they think of me as a friend, but they seem like nice people. Seijuurou introduced us all,” he said. Ai made it a point not to mention Sousuke, trying to ignore the itch in the back of his mind. Momo nodded, glad that Ai was making friends. He eyed Ai, leaning in close and pressing their cheeks together.

“Ai-chan do you remember the first time we kissed?” he asked after a moment of lazy scent marking. Ai immediately blushed, nodding his head and averting his gaze.

“Y-yeah, why?” He asked. Momo shrugged.

“Why don’t we kiss more?” he asked, nudging his cheek against Ai’s again, trying to coax Ai into a coquettish mood.

“W-we do kiss alot,” Ai said blushing as Momo’s arms wrapped around him.

“I want to kiss Ai-chan a lot, but I want to do more kissing, like french kissing- you know, like in the movies,” He added, a hint of excitement in his tone.

“F-f-french kissing?” Ai repeated feeling completely flustered, “but I don’t know if I’m good nor not, w-what if I’m no good?” he asked hiding his blushing face in Momo’s chest.

Momo laughed, “It's okay Ai-chan!” he cupped Ai’s face, “I won’t be any good either, but it’s okay, because it's you, Ai-chan. I don’t want to learn how to kiss with anyone but you,” Ai looked up at Momo, knowing that when Momo cupped his face like that, that he wanted Ai to look him in the eye. Ai could feel himself softening under his affectionate gaze. There was something about the way that Momo looked at him that always managed to make Ai grow warm. He looked at him as if he were something precious, and in moments like these Ai didn't worry about if Momo loved him in the way that Ai did. If what Momo held in his gaze was any inclination to how he felt about Ai, then Ai was okay with what he saw.

“O-okay,” Ai said, adjusting himself so that he was on Momo’s lap with his legs wrapped around the alpha’s waist, “as long as it’s Momo,” he added quietly. Momo’s grin widened, and his hands slid down Ai’s side, settling on his hips. Ai could feel his heart beat in his neck, his whole chest growing hot with excitement.

“Ai-chan, you’re scent is getting really thick,” He said softly, earning an embarrassed groan from Ai.

“Y-you don’t have to point it out,” Said the omega, his cheeks a deep shade of red. His excitement was apparent in his scent, and Ai made no move to try and control it. Though it was embarrassing, Ai wanted to show Momo how he felt in anyway he could. If it was with Momo, then it would be okay. Ai knew that the alpha wouldn’t mind.

“Ready?” asked Momo, his smile as wide as ever. Ai gave a quick nod, not trusting his voice. With the OK from Ai, Momo leaned forward. As the alpha neared, Ai squeezed his eyes shut. The feel of Momo’s lips on his wasn’t unfamiliar to Ai, and he relaxed at the soft warmth there. Gently, Momo’s tongue ran across Ai’s bottom lip. _That_ was definitely unfamiliar. Heat bloomed from the center of Ai’s chest, and he knew Momo could feel it too. Ai shivered, opening his mouth shly for Momo. The alpha gripped Ai tightly, his tongue surging forward, eagerly exploring Ai’s mouth.

“Momo,” the omega whimpered into their kiss, gripping Momo tightly. Momo’s kiss was a bit rough, his lips pressing hard against Ai’s. His tongue ran across the roof of Ai’s mouth, earning another shiver of pleasure curling slowly down his spine. Ai shyly began kissing Momo back, and receiving a pleased growl in response.

“Momo” Ai sighed again, slowly gaining more confidence in himself as they continued to kiss. Momo’s hands slid up from Ai’s hips wrapping around the omega and pressing his smaller frame against his own. Ai held on tightly, one arm wrapped around Momo’s neck as he ran his finger’s through his hair with his other hand. The alpha shifted slightly, tilting his head, getting a better angle. Ai let out a soft whine, their kiss growing deeper and more desperate by the second.

“Momo” Ai whimpered for the third time, his whole body practically shivering as it was filled with this new sort of pleasure.

“I’m right here,” Said Momo, gripping Ai even tighter. He clasped a hand on the nape of Ai’s neck, securing Ai to him. The omega practically _melted_ , Momo’s firm grip on his neck satisfying his instincts on a deeper level he couldn't even think to try to understand at the moment. Ai surged forward, growing greedy and wanting more of the new enticing pleasure that kissing Momo filled him with. Ai let out a small squeak when their teeth clashed together, and he pulled away embarrassed with  himself.

“S-sorry,” he panted, noticing just how out of breath he was. Momo licked his lips before the tugged up into a broad smile. He leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together.

“Ai-chan, you’re such a good kisser,” He said, sounding just as breathless. Ai grinned, relaxing now that he knew that he hadn't totally ruined the moment. His head felt light and his lips were slightly swollen from kissing, and Ai loved every second of it. He loved feeling Momo’s pleasured growl against his own lips, he loved the way Momo held him, and the way Momo explored Ai’s body gently and eagerly. Ai’s chest grew tight with a thick wave of affection filling him, and he hoped that Momo could feel it through their bond.

He smiled warmly at Momo, “You’re a good kisser too,” 

 

* * *

 

 

That weekend Ai found himself in the Queen’s closet. She mentioned to him that she had bought some new things for him, and although he’d never admit it out loud, Ai loved it when the Queen bought him clothes. They were always nice, and Ai found himself reaching for them more often in hopes of catching more of Momo’s attention. Ai blushed at the thought, glancing at the Queen to see if she noticed, but she was too busy digging through her closet.

“You know you don’t have to get me all this stuff right Mom? I already have enough,” Ai said. He can hardly remember when he started calling the King and Queen mom and dad. He was younger, sitting down in front of the fireplace with Momo like they usually did then. It came to him naturally- it just felt _right_. He looked to the Queen excited about something. He can’t remember what exactly he said, just that he called her mom like it was the most normal thing in the world. He slapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said, and his worry only worsened when the Queen started to cry. She swept Ai up in her arms, pressing him tightly against her warm body. She cried that from the moment Ai came into their care, she thought of him as her own.

What Ai does remember is the resounding feeling of belonging. He remembers the feeling of his heart fluttering, filling with warmth and affection. He remembers wondering for the first time if this is what family was supposed to feel like.

“I know I know,” Said Chisuga, her voice muffled from being so far into her closet. Ai smiled when he heard her triumphant ‘aha!’ when she found what she was looking for.

“Alright, so these are a little different from what I usually get you,” She said holding a bright pink bag, “but they were on sale, and I know you’re getting older and might want to wear something a little more fitting,”

Ai looked at the Queen warily, “Okay,” he said settling beside her as she handed him the bag. Ai reached inside, his hand brushing against some soft fabric. He grabbed it and dug it out, immediately blushing at what he held in his hands. A pair of black lace underwear clung to his fingers, and after looking inside, Ai could see all sorts of different panties of differing colors and fabrics. Other than the one pair of pink underwear that Chisuga bought him, Ai didn’t own anything like this.

“M-mom!” Ai said stuffing the underwear back in the bag, too embarrassed to look at the rest of them. Chisuga laughed, bumping her shoulder against Ai’s.

“You’re 16 now Ai, I thought you might appreciate these more than your cartoon boxers and rainbow panties,” She dug into the bag pulling out a pair of bright pink underwear, “I noticed that you always had that one piece of underwear I gave you in the laundry, so I just thought that now you have more,”

“T-t-thanks,” Ai stuttered still beyond embarrassed, and the fact that the Queen had noticed how much he actually wore the once piece of underwear she gave him only made matters worse. Secretly, Ai was excited about the new pieces of underwear. He liked the way they felt against his skin, the excitement in Momo’s eyes when he caught a glimpse of them. He felt as if he were going to burst into flames with how hard he was blushing, but the Queen seemed unfazed.

“No problem Ai” She said, “Next time we can go shopping together,”Ai only blushed harder, much to her amusement. Standing up she let out a small sigh, “Looks like it’s almost time for lunch. I should go check and see how things are going in the kitchen,”

“Ah! W-wait,” Said Ai scrambling to his feet, “There was actually something I wanted to ask you,” He said. The Queen gave him her full attention, looking at Ai expectantly, “U-um, I signed up for an omegan studies class at school, and we already have a paper due in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you could help me with it,”

The Queen beamed pressing a kiss to Ai’s forehead, “Of course I’ll help you,”

With that they parted ways, and Ai hurried to his room, hoping that Momo wouldn’t be inside. Though as he practically bursted through the doors, he ran right into the alpha.

“Woah!” Said Momo, steadying Ai, resting his hands on his shoulders.

“Sorry,” Ai said, letting out a nervous laugh. Momo eyed the bright pink bag in his hands.

“What did Mom end up buying for you this time?” he asked curiously, “Will you try it on for me? Ai-chan always looks so pret-”

“N-no! Not this time,” Ai said suddenly pushing Momo away, his face a deep shade of red, “I-I can’t this time, these are a secret,” He said clutching the bag to his chest. Momo frowned but didn’t make a move to look what was in the bag.

He let out an exaggerated sigh, “Fiiiiine, I’ll go ahead to lunch so you can put your new clothes away,” He said.

Ai smiled, and gave Momo a quick peck on the lips, “Thanks Momo,” he said before heading straight to their closet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys notice any errors! As always any feedback and comments are welcome! <3 You can also talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> I've actually been playing around with another idea for a fic. It's omegaverse of course, and the pairing is Soutori. It'll be a lot darker than this fic, with a more yandere feel from Sousuke. I don't want to give too much away! But be on the look out for it if you want something a little different than the fluff that this fic has <3


	8. Momo's Mark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! So technically it's Sunday which means I didn't get this out in one week, but its 12:22 am here which means I'm only 22 minutes late, so please forgive me! I'm all jacked up on caffeine and I've only read over this chapter once, so please let me know if you notice any errors. 
> 
> Also special thanks to RinnyTheOrange for pointing out that my ask box for my blog was closed! <3 I feel like such an idiot telling you guys every chapter to come talk to me there when you couldn't even do it in the first place (｡•́︿•̀｡) but it's open now so if you tried to talk to me I apologize!!  
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter!!

Ai’s limbs tangled with Momo’s, their bodies pressed together. Momo always made sure to make it a point to weave his limbs around Ai when they settled for bed. Ai didn’t mind it though, he loved the feel of Momo’s warmth. The simple weight of his arm or leg draped over him made the omega feel secure. The texture of Momo’s skin was easily recognizable to Ai. The sleepy omega was the first to wake, as the relentless rays of the sun tickled his eyelids despite the thick curtains that were draped over the window. Ai curled his body around Momo, hiding from the sun by burrowing into Momo’s chest. He hiked the blanket higher, so that it covered most of his face. Momo stirred from Ai’s wiggling, his arms curling around Ai’s smaller body without thinking. His hand snuck under Ai’s shirt, his fingers splaying along the omega’s back. Ai didn’t protest, nuzzling Momo as he welcomed the intimate touch. Feeling encouraged, Momo let his hand travel higher, lifting Ai’s shirt higher on his torso. With his other hand, Momo gripped Ai’s bare hip, massaging circles there with his thumb.

“Momo,” Ai said his name softly, his voice still thick with sleep. Momo smiled, he had quickly learned that Ai had a habit of saying his name when they were intimate like this. It was as if he were calling out to him, saying his name like it was a secret, only meant to be whispered in heated moments like this.

Momo ducked down, kissing Ai’s check, seeking out his mouth. Ai responded, giving a quick chaste kiss with blushing cheeks. Momo gripped the back of Ai’s neck, denying him an escape from their kiss. Ai gave a soft whine of protest, and Momo wished he could see Ai’s blushing face.

“More kiss,” Momo said lazily, nipping at Ai’s bottom lip, waiting for him to open his mouth and give Momo permission.

“Momo,” Ai sighed his name, hooking a leg over Momo’s hip. Momo grinned into their kiss, their teeth clashing together slightly. Thought this time, Ai didn’t pull away or squeak in surprise. This was Momo, Ai reminded himself, and Momo didn’t care if he had morning breath, or if he was too lazy to be careful about his teeth as they kissed.

Ai let his hands travel up Momo’s shirtless torso, blushing as he noticed Momo’s scent growing thick. They didn’t often scent mark while kissing, usually keeping the two separate. This morning though, Momo’s spicy scent came rolling off him in heavy waves. Ai shifted, pulling the covers over them, trapping in their growing scents as Momo shifted on top of him. Ai wrapped his legs around Momo’s waist, keeping him close. The omega blushed brightly as he caught his own excited scent curling around under the thick covers. There was no hiding from Momo when they were like this. Momo could smell Ai’s sweet arousal in his scent, he could feel Ai’s affection in his chest, he could feel every tremor and hear every pant and moan.

 _I love you,_ Ai thought desperately, but was too scared to say. His grip on Momo tightened wishing he had the courage to tell Momo how he felt about him. The alpha took one of Ai’s hands, pressing it against his chest. He pulled away from their kiss, though under the covers Ai couldn’t see his face.

“Do you feel it?” He asked heatedly. A rush of Momo’s warm affection flourished inside of Ai’s chest. It was sweet, and thick like honey coating Ai’s frantically beating heart. Ai nodded, but then realized Momo probably couldn’t see him either.

“Y-yeah, I feel it,” He answered, his voice tight with emotion. Ai wondered what Momo felt through his bond, if he could tell how much he loved the alpha. If he knew how much he wanted Momo, how he wanted to share and show him every intimate part of himself to him.

“Ai-chan,” Momo said his name passionately, surging forward to press his face hard against Ai’s neck. His whole body curled around Ai, his hands gripping him tighter, his body pushing down on him roughly. Ai winced but didn't complain, he wouldn’t dare discouraging Momo, especially when he liked it when he suddenly became rough with him. Momo swallowed hard, his hands digging into Ai’s skin as if he were trying to hold himself back.

“Ai-chan, c-can I, I want to leave a mark, like a bruise,” he said his voice trembling with need, “I want more,” Ai wrapped a hand gently around the nape of Momo’s neck as he bared his neck.

“Okay,” He breathed, giving Momo permission.

The alpha didn’t hesitate, latching his mouth onto Ai’s scent gland, and savagely sucking there. Ai winced again, letting out a whimper laced with pain and pleasure. The omega stroked Momo’s hair as he continued, his eyes lulling closed as a sense of euphoria filled his small body. Above him, Momo breathed in heavily through his nose, his breath tickling the back of Ai’s neck. He growled possessively as he sucked, earning an answering whimper from Ai. The omega felt his face burning; it wasn’t often that Momo growled so loud and so possessively.

Finally, when Momo was satisfied he unhinged his jaw, releasing Ai. He lapped at the scent gland gently, as his hands began rubbing soothing circles where he had gripped him tightly. Ai didn’t hold back his content pur despite how embarrassing it sounded to his ears. Momo’s fingers gingerly touched where he had sucked at Ai’s skin.

“I hurt you,” he said quietly, his voice clouded with a sense of sadness that Ai suddenly wanted to chase away.

“No,” He said quickly, reaching out to grab onto Momo, pulling him back down against him and baring his neck again, “I wanted your mark, it-it was good,” Ai added embarrassingly.

“You promise?” Momo asked, nuzzling Ai’s sore neck.

“Yes,” Ai sighed in relief, “yes, yes, yes,” he continued to chant, pressing kisses to Momo’s face till the alpha giggled, relaxing above Ai. He shifted against Ai, and the omega let out a surprised noise, noticing the hardness pressed against his thigh.

“I-I’m sorry Ai-chan,” Momo said quickly, hiding his face Ai’s chest, “I just- this time I just got really excited,” Ai could practically feel Momo’s blushing face against his skin.

“It’s okay,” Ai said soothingly, carding his fingers in his hair. He blushed at the thought of Momo getting excited because of him, “I got really excited too,” Momo groaned pressing his face harder against Ai’s chest.

“Ai-chan you can’t say that- I’m going to get even worse,” He said, his voice muffled by Ai’s shirt. He detached himself from Ai, “I need to go take a shower okay,” He said making a move to get off the bed.

“W-wait no,” Ai said quickly, his hands latching onto what ever he could hold onto, “Momo don’t go I want to cuddle,” He said. Momo pressed a kiss to Ai’s lips- well rather the side of his lips since neither of them could see well under the covers.

“I need to go calm down Ai-chan, we can cuddle later okay?” He said, and Ai could hear the reluctance in his voice. Ai let out a whine tugging Momo over him again.

“Just um- a little more? Please Momo,” Ai said, grateful that Momo couldn’t see the embarrassment on his face. The omega knew what he was asking was a little unfair, but the idea of Momo suddenly just up and leaving sent an unfamiliar sense of panic through him.

“Okay,” Momo relented, lazily kissing Ai, making sure not to press his hardness against the omega beneath him. Ai wasn’t quite sure why it bothered him that Momo kept his hips away from him. Ai was suddenly hit with a rush of desire; he wanted to feel every part of Momo. Without thinking, Ai tightened his legs around Momo, canting his own hips up to feel Momo’s arousal. The alpha pulled away quickly from their kiss, promptly creating more space between them.

“A-Ai-chan” he said sounding surprised.

“Sorry Momo,” he said quickly his face burning as his heart dropped at Momo’s reaction, “I wasn’t thinking I just- I…” Ai quickly withdrew himself, feeling tears prickling behind his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he was thinking when he did that, and suddenly worried what Momo would think of him. He just wanted to be close to Momo, and the way the alpha withdrew from him felt like a stab to his side.

“It’s okay,” Momo hushed, pressing his body back against Ai, noticing his sudden shift in mood.

“I’m s-sorry Momo,” Ai said, his voice continuing to grow thick with emotion, “I just…” _I love you so much_. Momo crooned kissing Ai gently, trying to calm Ai down. Ai’s body relaxed under Momo’s deeply soothing croon. The tender rumbling in his chest, chasing away all of Ai’s anxieties.

“It’s okay,” He said again, his voice sounding firm, as if he were trying hard to get Ai to understand. The omega did, and he gave Momo another quick peck on the lips before releasing the alpha so he could take his much needed shower.

Though once Momo was gone, Ai’s thoughts quickly soured, his anxieties coming back in a rush. He sat up shakily, feeling vulnerable and emotional. The feeling of Momo pulling away from him made his stomach twist angrily, and his heart ache. Ai could feel tears prickling behind his eyes again, and he shook his head trying to push away his negative thoughts. Trying to keep his mind busy with something else, Ai got ready for school. He made his way to their walk-in closet, pulling off his shirt and cotton shorts and throwing them in the laundry basket. Ai slipped on his skirt and button down shirt, tucking it under the waistband.

Catching his reflection in the mirror Ai stared at the mark Momo put on his neck. It was bright and purple against his skin, and sent a satisfying rush down his back. Ai reached up, touching the tender skin there, admiring how the mark stood out against his pale skin. Ai chewed on his lip, finding himself both happy, and somewhat not that Momo had marked his skin. The omega wondered what it would be like to have Momo give him a mating mark, but Ai quickly shooed those thoughts away. The bond between Mates was a hard concept for Ai to wrap his mind around. It was such a powerful bond and significant vow. Ai struggled to really understand just how much of a commitment it was. He wasn’t even sure about how he thought about Momo. He knew that he loved him, but what did that say about their relationship? Everyone around him seemed to think that the two of them were mates or boyfriends. Ai blushed at the thought. Momo was simply Momo, a force of affection and a place of acceptance.

Ai wasn’t even sure what Momo thought of them. It hurt to think about it, but Ai wondered if Momo was only as affectionate as he was because they grew up together, or because they were such good friends.

“Ai-chan?” Momo’s voice drew Ai away from his thoughts. The alpha walked into the closet with damp hair and a towel wrapped around his torso. Ai blushed and quickly made his way out of the closet.

“I’ll let you get changed,” He said as he quickly brushed past Momo. Ai tried to keep his hands busy as Momo changed, gathering both his and Momo’s things and putting them away in their book bags. Momo changed quickly and made his way to where Ai stood by their desks.

“Ai-chan,” he said his name again, reaching out to touch where he had marked the omega’s neck. Ai jumped in surprise, chewing on his lip as he moved out of the way from Momo’s outstretched hand. Ai was scared of anymore affection from Momo, worried he’d get too excited, too attached only for the alpha to pull away again. Momo noticed the tense air around them, a frown growing on his face.

“Ai-chan what’s wrong?” he asked trying to reach out, but once again Ai moved away from the alpha. Momo’s chest tightened as Ai moved away from him again. Ai just shook his head, not trusting his voice as his eyes watered and fat tears began rolling down his round cheeks.

“Don’t cry Ai-chan, please tell me what’s wrong,” Momo said his voice shaking, as he took a step towards Ai. Seeing Ai cry broke something inside of Momo. His eyes watered as his emotions began swelling inside of him.

Ai let out a soft sob, hunching his shoulders in as he rubbed his eyes, “B-because Momo p-pulled away from m-me,” he said pitifully, “I don’t w-want you to leave, I want Momo to always s-stay with me,”

Momo’s own tears spilled freely as he wrapped Ai in his arms, “I’ll stay, I’ll stay,” he chanted, gripping onto Ai tightly, “I only pulled away because I don’t want to scare you. I didn’t want to push you into anything,”

Ai’s small arms clung to the alpha, “Momo” he sobbed his name still feeling unsure and seeking comfort.

“I won’t leave you, Ai-chan, I’ll never leave you,” Momo vowed as he gently gripped the back of Ai’s neck guiding his face to his neck. An intoxicatingly soothing scent fell from Momo’s scent glands. Ai’s mouth latched onto Momo’s neck, his breath still hitching in his chest as he sucked on Momo’s scent glands. Momo’s comforting and dominant scent flooded Ai’s taste buds and hugged his nose. Ai held Momo tighter, pressing his body against Momo’s as he stood on his toes to reach the alpha’s neck. Momo crooned lightly, as he soothingly ran his finger’s through Ai’s hair.

Ai whimpered needily, tugging Momo down so he could get easier access to his neck. The alpha complied leaning down as Ai continued to lap at his neck, rolling Momo’s unique flavor around his mouth. Slowly Ai’s breath evened out, and his body relaxed. Momo felt proud of himself for being able to calm Ai down. Eventually the omega removed his mouth from Momo’s neck, licking his lips with a satisfied look on his face.

“How do you feel?” Asked Momo cupping Ai’s face, not wanting to create too much space between them. Ai blushed, feeling embarrassed for getting so worked up.

“I feel better,” Ai said closing his eyes as Momo wiped his face of his tears, “I think I might be so sensitive because of my heat cycle,” Ever since Ai’s first real heat a year ago, he hadn’t had another. It usually took two to three years for omegas to have regular, predictable heats, so Ai wasn’t worried. Although he never had real heats, it wasn’t uncommon for him to have hormonal imbalances every three to four months, where his body would have an increase of hormones, but not enough to induce a real heat.

“It’s okay,” Momo said rubbing their cheeks together affectionately, “I’m glad you told me what was wrong,”

“Me too,” Ai said, snuggling up to Momo a small grin tugging on his lips.  The air around them turned warm and comfortable again. But, a soft knock on their door drew their attention from one another, chasing away the sweet atmosphere.

“Momo? Aiichirou? You two squirts awake yet? You’re going to be late for school ya know,” Takuya’s booming voice easily carried through their door and into the bedroom.

“Yeah dad! We’ll be down in a second,” Momo called as Ai giggled, giving Momo a quick peck on the cheek before the two grabbed their bags and headed down to breakfast.

At the breakfast table, Takuya and Chisuga both noticed the mark on Ai’s neck. The two parents gave each other knowing looks, but were careful not to make Ai or Momo feel uncomfortable. Seijuurou also noticed the large mark on Ai’s neck, holding back his smile, not wanting to embarrass either of them.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Ai and Seijuurou made it to school, Ai had forgotten about the mark Momo left on his neck, his mind too focused on school and what he needed to get done that day. Ai was oblivious to the looks around school, no one bothering the omega as he walked beside an imposing alpha like Seijuurou who was practically his big brother. The two of them got to school later than usual, so they didn’t have time to talk to their friends in the hallway. Instead, Seijuurou walked Ai to his classroom before rushing off to his own class.

Ai took his usual seat beside Rei and Nagisa right on time, leaving no room for the three of them to talk before class started. The three of them weren't able to hang out during lunch either, since Ai wanted to speak to their english teacher for more help on one of their assignments. Ai was right when he predicted that the class would be difficult. It was hard for the omega to keep up with the rest of the class, but that didn’t discourage him from continuing his studies. Ai was finally able to relax during his free period where he found Nagisa and Rei in the Library chatting with Makoto and Haru.

“Ai-chan!” Nagisa called Ai over with a harsh whisper, earning a glare from one of the librarians. Ai hurried over to join his friends at the round table they sat at, taking a seat between Nagisa and Makoto. Rei and Haru were in the middle having an intense sounding conversation about cooking and the nutritional value of mackerel. Ai listened in with Nagisa and Makoto, till Haru stood to show Rei some good cookbooks that were in the library.

“Where were you earlier, Aiichirou?” asked Makoto once Haru and Rei left the table.

“I was asking help with my paper,” replied Ai, “I’m having trouble with english,”

Makoto gave Ai a sympathetic look, “Hmm, Rin’s pretty good at english. He may not look like it, but he’s very helpful. You should go to him if you still need any help,” he offered. Ai grinned, feeling supported.

“Thank you Makoto,” he said earnestly.

“Ai-chan, Ai-chan,” Nagisa said needily, tugging on Ai’s shirt. When Ai turned to face the blonde omega, he had a mischievous look on his face, “Did Momo put that mark on you?” He asked, leaning in close, looking over Ai’s neck. Ai’s face turned bright pink, his hand shooting up to cover the mark on his neck.

“N-nagisa! You can’t just ask people questions like that,” said Makoto coming to Ai’s defense. The blonde omega pouted, frowning at the other brown haired omega.

“That’s no fair, I’ve been dying to ask Ai-chan all day,” said Nagisa, turning his attention back to Ai, “It was Momo right?” Ai blushed, and gave a quick nod. He didn’t really mind telling Nagisa, and was glad that he waited till just Makoto was around to ask, though it still made his cheeks burn. Nagisa’s eyes grew wide with excitement leaning in close.

“Did it feel good?” He asked in hushed tones. Makoto took in a scandalized gasp,  as if Nagisa were asking him the question.

“Nagisa,” Said Makoto with a scolding tone in his voice. Ai noted that Makoto’s own cheeks were blushing, only adding the his own embarrassment. Nagisa frowned at Makoto again.

“You’re curious too, Makoto,” he said leaning in even closer, “I never see any marks from Haru on you,”

Makoto gave an embarrassed whine, “T-t-thats o-only because Haru doesn’t want anyone to s-see,” He stuttered out with blaring red cheeks.

“Really?!” Nagisa said eagerly, his tone getting louder.

“Q-quiet Nagisa,” Said Makoto quickly hushing his friend. Nagisa only giggled turning his attention back to Ai.

“Well, did it feel good?” He asked, and Ai gave another curt nod, too embarrassed to say anymore. Nagisa frowned at Ai’s lack of response.

“Come on Ai-chan, tell me more, I wana know how it feels,” he said burrowing his forehead into Ai’s shoulder.

“How what feels?” asked Haru as he and Rei neared the table with books in their hands.

“N-n-nothing!” Said Makoto a little too quickly, earning a suspicious look from Haru, but the alpha said nothing in reply. Beside him, Rei stayed oblivious, his attention focused on his books instead. Ai let out a sigh, giving Makoto a thankful smile and shooting Nagisa a frown, though the blonde omega was hardly fazed.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Ai arrived back home, Chisuga accompanied him to the doctor’s office within the palace. She told him that he was going in for a checkup to make sure his hormone levels were normal as his body tried to get on a regular heat cycle. Though truthfully, Chisuga had set up the appointment after noticing the mark on the omega’s neck at breakfast that morning. She was happy to see that both Momo and Ai were growing together healthily. It was normal for emotionally bonded omegas and alphas to mark each other regularly, especially young ones. Her trained nose was able to pick up the slight sweetness in Ai’s scent, indicating that his body must have an increase of hormones. She attributed the mark on Ai’s neck to that, and guessed that Ai would have a real heat either the next cycle or the one after that. She wanted to track Ai’s progress, and make sure that his body was ready for another heat.

Ai was calm as he and Chisuga made it to the doctor’s office. He stayed in a neutral mood during her examination, and when she took some blood the young omega gripped onto Chisuga’s hand for support. She praised Ai for being brave, patting his head lovingly and enjoying the way Ai leaned into her touch.

“Well, from what I can tell you’re definitely on a somewhat regular cycle. Your body just isn’t producing enough hormones to push you over the edge into a real heat. That’s normal though. I suspect your body was triggered from Momo’s presenting, since you haven’t had a real heat since. I’ll look at your bloodwork, but from my experience I’d say that you’ll have a real heat your next cycle. You’re body is showing all the right signs,”

Chisuga nodded, taking in what the doctor had to say, and patting herself on the back for guessing right about Ai having a real heat soon. Ai wasn’t quite sure how to feel about having another heat. A part of him was glad that it was taking him a while to get on a regular cycle. Though his first heat was bearable, Ai wasn’t particularly excited to go through the experience again. Beside him, Chisuga scooted her chair closer to Ai, wanting to have a more serious talk to the young omega.  

“Ai, since you’re next real heat is coming up I wanted to talk to you now about this so you have time to think about it,” Said Chisuga, trying to keep her tone neutral. Ai nodded, listening carefully.

“I think you’re old enough, and mature enough to decide on your own if you want to spend your heat alone or with someone else,” she said, waiting to see Ai’s response before continuing. Ai’s cheeks turned a bright pink, his eyes glancing over to the doctor still in the room. Realizing that her presence was making Ai uncomfortable the doctor stood.

“I’ll give you two some privacy,” She said, handing something to Chisuga, “This is the prescription you asked for,” and with that she quietly made her exit. Chisuga turned her attention back to Ai, who seemed a bit more comfortable.

“So what do you think?” She asked Ai, not wanting the omega to feel pressured one way or the other.

“Umm,” Ai fidgeted on the exam table, “I haven’t thought about spending my heat with anyone yet,” he said.

Chisuga nodded, “That’s okay, Ai, you don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable, I just want to let you know that if there’s anything you want to talk about that you can talk to me about it okay? I’m here to help and love you,”

Ai let her words sink in, and he gave her a thoughtful nod. Chisuga waited patiently beside Ai, feeling that he had more to say. She let him sort out his thoughts, letting him take his time. As Ai thought, he brought his hand up to the mark Momo left on him, but quickly moved his hand away when he realized he was being watched.  

“I-if I- um- maybe…” He started but stopped, his face growing bright red, and turning his body away from Chisuga. She reached out to squeeze his hand, but let him hide his face.

“It’s okay Ai, you can talk to me about anything. I won’t tell anyone, and I won’t judge you either. I want you to have a safe place to talk about these things with,” She said earnestly.

Ai let out a shaky breath, turning back to Chisuga, though his face stayed bright red, “If I were to spend my h-heat with anyone, I would want to with M-momo,” He said, in a small voice. Chisuga held back her smile, giving Ai’s hand a squeeze.

“That’s fine, Ai. You can spend it with him if you want, but before you do, you have to talk to him about it okay?” She said, and Ai nodded.

“Good, now if you do spend your heat with Momo these are for you,” She said handing over the small box of pills to Ai, “These are supporters with a lower dosage. They’ll help soothe your symptoms still, but they’ll also let you produce more slick so you don’t injure yourself. You still have the regular dose of supporters too right?”

“Y-yeah,” Said Ai, taking the box from Chisuga’s hands, this time avoiding her gaze and tucking his chin close to his chest. She gave his hand another squeeze.

“I know it’s embarrassing, but it’s important to know about your options,” She said, “I want you to pay close attention to your body okay? When you notice your heat symptoms you need to take either the regular dose of supporters or the lower dose depending on if you decide you’ll spend your heat with Momo or not. Does that make sense?”

Ai nodded again, still feeling embarrassed, “T-thank you, um- for helping me,” he said. As embarrassed as he was, Ai was beyond thankful for Chisuga’s guidance and open ears. She smiled at Ai, letting out her familiar motherly scent.

“I’m always here for you Ai,” She said, “Is there anything else you need to talk about?” Ai chewed on his lip for a while, knowing that something had been on his mind for a long time now, but no one to really speak to about it with.

“C-can I talk to you about Momo?” he asked tentatively.

“Of course you can,” Chisuga’s response was quick and earnest. Ai took a few breaths to settle his nerves, and figure out how to put into words how he felt, but when that took too long he decided on just saying whatever came first to his mind.

“I-I love Momo,” he blurted, quickly hiding his face in his hands. Safe from Ai’s gaze, Chisuga grinned, her heart warming at the omega’s words.

“Thats a good thing isn’t it?” She asked, and Ai nodded still hiding his face in his hands.

“Y-yeah, but sometimes it scares me,” Ai’s voice was small, and Chisuga could see tears streaming down his face. Her heart gave a sympathetic squeeze, understanding that the young omega was probably very emotional right now with his hormones being out of balance.  

“It’s okay to feel that way too, Ai. Love is a very powerful feeling,” she said, resting her hand on Ai’s leg supportively. Ai reached down and held onto her hand with his own, his other hand wiping his tears as they came.

“I really really love Momo, but w-what if he doesn’t love me too?” he asked pitifully, more tears streaming down his face, “I want to spend forever with h-him, but that’s scary too. I don’t know If I love him like mates do, I ju-just don’t know,” he said, his breath starting to hich from his crying. Chisuga opened her arms to Ai inviting Ai into her embrace. The crying omega quickly curled into her lap, wrapping his arms around her neck as she rubbed his back soothingly.

“You’re such a thoughtful boy,” She praised, “You’re worries are all valid, and Momo is lucky to have someone like you who loves him. It’s okay to be scared Aiichirou, but don’t let your fear hold you back from enjoying your time with Momo. You’re both so young and have so much time to learn and grow together,”

Ai listened to Chisuga’s words carefully as he tried to calm down. Telling her his deepest fears and feelings towards Momo was such a relief. Her words carried a significant amount of weight, holding Ai and keeping him from getting carried away with his fears. The two of them stayed like that for a while, till Ai had calmed down and was ready to leave.

“Don’t forget to talk to Momo if you ever decide you want to spend your heat with him okay?” She reminded before giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I love you Aiichirou,”

“Love you too, Mom,” Ai said before running off to his room. As Ai made his way down the hallways he debated on if he wanted to spend his heat with Momo or not. Ai wished he could tell if Momo would want to or not before actually asking him. Ai had a feeling that spending his heat with Momo would change their relationship forever, and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. Ai sighed, just that thought alone was assuming Momo would even want to spend his heat with him in the first place. Just thinking about Momo’s rejection brought tears to his eyes, so he quickly pushed the thoughts away.

Ai sighed, deciding to give himself a deadline. He promised himself that by the end of the week he’d come to a decision on if he wanted to spend his heat with Momo, and that if he did want to spend his heat with Momo, that he’d give himself another two weeks to bring up the subject. When he made it back to his bedroom he found Momo sprawled on their bed taking a nap. With a grin, Ai crawled onto the bed. Curling up beside Momo, Ai’s worries about love, heats, and mates floated away as he quickly fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh there was a lot more I wanted to get into this chapter, but the first scene of them kissing turned out to be much longer than I anticipated. Anyway, next chapter will have some sexy times, so you have that to look forward  
> to (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Any feed back and comments are welcome, and let me know if there are errors or if something doesn't sound right!  
> You can talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> The askbox is actually open now, I promise <3


	9. Courting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update! (｡•́︿•̀｡) If you follow me on tumblr then you already know this, but my chemistry class has been seriously killing me, and stressing me out. I won't get into details since It's a long story, but to make up for the late update this chapter is a bit longer than usual.   
> Anyway! I've updated the rating since there will be some sexy times in this chapter (which were surprisingly hard to write). Keep in mind that Ai is 16 and Momo is 15 so if their age bothers you, then this fic might not be for you. Everything is totally consensual though! <3   
> Also special thanks to Kathysweet for pointing out an error in the last chapter, and to anyone who sent me a message on tumblr this past week! Your kind words really kept my spirits up! (灬♥ω♥灬)

It was two days after Ai’s talk with Chisuga, and the thought of him having to decide if he wanted to spend his heat with Momo weighed heavily on his mind. It made him hyper aware of every interaction, analyzing every touch, every kiss, constantly weighing the pros and cons of asking Momo to spend his heat with him. The two of them were back from school. Ai worked on some homework at his desk while Momo sprawled out on the bed, playing some sort of game on his phone.

“Ai-chaaaan,” Momo whined his name, and Ai guessed he was bored with whatever game he was playing.

“Hmm,” Ai gave a hum in response, acknowledging Momo. There was only silence in response and Ai assumed he gained interest in something else. The silence stretched for several moments till Momo’s quiet voice broke it.

“You feel so far away Ai-chan,” He said, and Ai turned around quickly, noting the hurt tone to Momo’s voice. There was a tug in his chest, and he chewed his lip worriedly.

“I can sit with you if you want,” he suggested, studying Momo’s expression. The alpha shook his head, his wild red hair falling messily around his face.

“No, not like that,” he said, his hand reaching up and touching his chest, “You just feel so… distant,” Ai could see Momo struggled to find the right words, and his own chest tightened at the sight before him. Momo looked confused and worried- something Ai wasn’t used to seeing. The omega stood quickly, scrambling onto the bed beside Momo before curling up beside him.

“I’m sorry,” he said, relieved to feel Momo’s arms around him.

“Are you okay?” He asked, his face pressed into Ai’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Ai said again, still hugging Momo. He felt guilty for making Momo worry, and his heart broke at the idea of them feeling distant. He’d been so stuck in his own head, that he hardly noticed the growing distance between the two of them.

“Ai-chan is something bothering you?” Momo asked, pulling away just enough to study Ai’s face. Ai chewed on his lip before shaking his head. He didn’t want to worry Momo, and it wasn’t as if he could tell him that he was worried about if he wanted to spend his heat with the alpha.

Momo frowned, “You’re lying,” he said sounding hurt.

Ai leaned forward rubbing their cheeks together in an attempt to comfort Momo, “I just- I can’t talk to you about it,” he said quietly. Momo gave a soft noise in response, hugging Ai tightly against him and gently pressing him down on the soft sheets.

“You can talk to me about anything, Ai-chan. You feel too far away,” he said pressing his body down against Ai’s possessively.

Ai hugged Momo, letting his fingers card through his hair, “I know, but this is different. It’s not bad, I promise,” Momo groaned, unhappy with Ai’s response.

“Ai-channn,” he whined nuzzling Ai’s neck. Ai gave off a comforting scent, letting his body relax under Momo’s weight.

“I promise I’ll tell you by the end of the week okay?” Ai said scratching Momo’s scalp soothingly. Momo pulled away, their faces only a few inches apart. His bright gold eyes trained on Ai, intense with emotion in a way that Ai wasn’t used to seeing.

“Do you promise?” He asked, still looking a bit worried. Ai nodded in response, before gently pulling Momo down for a kiss. Momo’s mouth was soft against Ai’s. He cupped the omega’s face, keeping him in place as he explored Ai’s mouth. Gripping onto Momo’s shirt, Ai shuddered. He knew Momo wanted to reestablish their connection- the closeness that they lost in the last two days, and Ai let him. His scent grew thicker than usual, claiming Ai’s senses. Ai let out his own answering scent without hesitation, wanting Momo to feel close to him.

“Ai-chan, I was so worried,” Momo said into their kiss. Ai let out a whimper, surging up and deepening their kiss.

“I’m sorry, Momo,” he whispered, “I want to be close to you,” Momo pulled away, his face still worried.

“Really?” he asked. The hesitation in his voice brought Ai to tears, and the omega pulled Momo back down into their kiss.

“Yes, yes, yes, really, I really promise,” he blabbered, desperate to soothe him. Finally the alpha began to relax, his scent growing more familiar. He groaned as their hips rubbed together, and Ai could feel his growing hardness there.

“A-Ai- chan,” Momo made a move to pull away, but Ai wasn’t having any of it.

“It’s okay,” Ai said wrapping his legs around Momo’s waist tightly. Momo didn’t protest after that, his hands trailing up from Ai’s knees to his waist, slipping underneath his skirt and brushing over hem of Ai’s underwear.

Momo took in a shaky breath, “Ai-chan can I touch you?” He asked into Ai’s neck.

“B-but we’re touching now,” responded Ai, confused about what Momo was asking. The alpha shook his head, tugging lightly at the hem of Ai’s underwear again.

“U-under here, can I- I want to try to make Ai-chan feel good,” He said meeting Ai’s gaze with an earnest look in his eyes. Ai’s face immediately turned bright red, finally understanding what Momo meant.

“B-but it’s embarrassing Momo,” Ai said in a small voice, as he looked away from Momo’s gaze.

“It’s just me, Ai-chan,” Momo said, cupping Ai’s face, forcing him to meet his eyes, but not pushing the subject. Ai’s heart hammered in his throat, feeling a mix of nerves and excitement.

“Y-you can’t s-stare okay?” He said shakily. Momo nodded an excited grin spreading over his lips. Momo’s sure fingers slowly pulled down the zipper of Ai’s skirt, gently pulling it down. Ai raised his hips to help Momo take it off, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. Ai let out an embarrassed squeak as his body responded to Momo’s aroused scent, he could feel the moisture building between his tingling thighs. Momo was just as gentle with Ai’s panties, slowly pulling the fabric off his small body.

Finally unclothed, Ai spread his shaky legs in front of Momo. The alpha looked at Ai in awe, his mouth watering. The alpha rested his warm hands on Ai’s hips, slowly bringing his hands up to waist. Ai’s shirt rose, exposing most of his pale stomach, and the omega let out a small whimper his body feeling heated under Momo’s gaze.

Ai let out an embarrassed groan, “Momo you’re s-staring again,” he said bringing his hands forward to cover Momo’s eyes. The alpha didn’t fight Ai though, instead he grinned at Ai- or at least where he assumed he was.

“Ai-chan, you’re so pretty,” he said, sitting up and pulling Ai onto his lap.

“M-momo,” Ai whimpered, uncovering Momo’s eyes so he could cup the alpha’s face, pulling him into a heated kiss. His whole body felt like like it was buzzing, each kiss stoking the flame of desire burning in his belly.

“Can I touch?” Asked Momo as he rubbed Ai’s smooth, bare thighs. Ai nodded, still kissing Momo as if to distract himself from the embarrassment of being so exposed. The alpha slowly moved his hand between Ai’s legs, shivering when his fingers were finally met with the warmth of Ai’s sex.

“S-so wet,” He said hotly against Ai’s mouth. Ai squeezed his eyes closed tight, his body shuddering at the feel of Momo’s gentle fingers exploring him. The feeling felt so different than when he touched himself. Everything was hotter, and more exciting than Ai could’ve imagined.

“D-don’t s-say that,” Ai whined. He let out a soft moan as one of Momo’s fingers entered him, shivering at the new, exciting sensation.  

“Am I hurting you?” Asked Momo, his voice corse and worried. Ai shook his head, as he rolled his hips. A rush of delight spiraled up Ai’s back as Momo’s finger dove deeper into his warmth.

“N-no it doesn’t hurt,” He said breathlessly. The alpha let out a groan as he gently pushed in a second finger. Ai’s heart fluttered, feeling himself stretch around Momo’s fingers was so much more erotic than he thought it would be. He let out another whimper, giving into the pleasure rising within him.

“A-ai- chan, do you ever do this when I’m not here?” asked Momo. Ai blushed, cupping Momo’s face as he nodded. Momo pushed Ai closer to him with his free hand, his other continuing to gently thrust in and out of Ai’s soft flesh.

“I t-touch myself too, and I think of you Ai-chan, d-do you think of me?” he asked, kissing the side of Ai’s neck, where his scent came in rich and delicious.

“I-I think of Momo,” Ai panted, rolling his hips again, “only Momo,” The omega panted, as the heel of Momo’s hand rubbed his clit.

“Ai-chan,” Momo said his name excitedly, quickening his pace. Ai shivered, swivelling his hips in rhythm with Momo’s hand.

“M-momo it feels good,” Ai mewled, squeezing his eyes and pulling Momo into a passionate kiss. The alpha moaned, as he licked and sucked at Ai’s lips. He tensed suddenly, whispering Ai’s name softly into his mouth before he relaxed again.

“Ah! M-momo, I think I- mhm,” Ai moaned as Momo’s fingers fluttered inside of him. The omega panted, moving his hips excitedly as the pleasure built inside of him. Ai rubbed against the heel of Momo’s palm, chasing the delicious warmth that curled down his back, coiling inside of him and bringing him higher and higher till there was no where else to go. Ai’s body tensed as he let out a choked off sob of pleasure, his body contracting around Momo’s fingers as he came. The alpha gently continued to work his fingers in and out of Ai, riding out the omega’s climax.

“Momo,” Ai sighed as he lazily kissed Momo, as his body slumped against him in post-orgasm bliss.

“Did I do good?” Asked Momo between kisses, earning a hum from Ai.

“It was really good,” He said, too dazed to feel embarrassed, “better than anytime I touched myself,” The alpha beamed in response, a feeling of pride swelling in his chest. The omega shifted in his arms, trying to deepen their lazy kisses.

“I want to make Momo feel good too,” Ai said breathlessly, “C-can I touch you too?” Ai scooted closer to Momo, shyly rolling his hips over Momo’s groin, and earning a surprised noise from the alpha. Momo stilled Ai’s hips, a slight blush blooming across the top of his cheeks.

“I-I um, while I was touching Ai-chan, I got really excited and I was- I already…” The alpha trailed off, obviously embarrassed. Ai soaked in the sight of Momo’s blushing face, unable to peel his eyes away.

“C-can I see?” Asked Ai, suddenly curious, and earning another blush from the alpha. He hid his face into Ai’s chest as he groaned.

“B-but it’s so embarrassing,” He said. Ai pouted, cupping Momo’s face and pulling it away from his chest.

“I was embarrassed too, Momo. I just want to see,” He said, looking at Momo through his lashes. The alpha sighed, but gave in.

“Fine,” He said, his cheeks still a bright pink. Ai grinned, a rush of excitement filling his chest. Ai was curious about Momo’s body in the same way Momo was curious of Ai’s. The omega pulled at the waistband of Momo’s pants and peered in. A wave of Momo’s scent hit him as he looked at the white mess inside of the alpha’s pants. The scent was thick and musky, but undeniably Momo. Ai blushed as he realized his mouth watered, and he couldn't help but be amazed that Momo had gotten this excited with just by touching him.

“Wow, you really did finish, and I didn’t touch you at all,” Ai said in wonderment. Momo blushed, pressing his face into Ai’s chest again as he pushed the omega down onto the sheets.

“I told you Ai-chan!” he whined, “I- just, I can’t help it, you’re so pretty, and you smell so good, and you were making these noises that I never heard you make before. I couldn’t hold it in,” Ai’s face grew warm with Momo’s comments, his heart swelling with affection for the alpha on top of him. He ran his fingers through Momo’s hair, coaxing him out of hiding.

“It’s okay, Momo,” Ai said when Momo finally lifted his head and met the omega’s gaze, “I know it’s embarrassing, and we don’t really know what we’re doing, but I’m glad that it’s with you,”

“Ai-chan!” Momo surged forward, his lips crashing against Ai’s. The omega grinned into their kiss, feeling closer to Momo than he’d ever had before. Momo was quick to pull away from their kiss though, a pink hue returning to his cheeks.

“Um- I have to take a shower, Ai,” he said sheepishly, “It’s a little uncomfortable now,”

“let’s take a shower together,” Ai said without really thinking it through, and the moment the words left his lips, his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red.

Momo blinked at Ai in surprise, “R-really? You want to?” He asked

Ai nodded, “Um- well only if you want to, too,” He said, suddenly feeling a little unsure, but his worry was quickly washed away at the sight of Momo’s grin.

“Of course I want to,” He said, quickly getting up and practically running to their bathroom, “I’ll get the water running, you get the towels,”

Ai giggled at Momo’s excitement, quickly grabbing a pair of towels for them before entering the bathroom. Steam was already beginning to fill the room and, the sound of the water bounced off the walls as Ai walked in.

Momo stood by the shower, sticking his hand in and fumbling with the knobs to get the right temperature of water. The shower they had was massive to say the least. Along the shower was a bench that you could sit on if you wanted to take a steam bath, and the glass doorway allowed anyone else who was in the bathroom to get a clear sight of who was inside the shower- something Ai wasn’t particularly a big fan of.

Once Momo seemed happy with the temperature of the water he peeled off his shirt and quickly shimmied out of his pants, throwing them into the hamper. Ai couldn’t help but stare. It was the first time since Momo had presented that Ai got a good look at his body. Momo was all tan skin and lean muscle. His body was still growing and maturing, but Ai was still amazed by the muscular and alpha like shape of his body. The alpha turned catching Ai as he stared openly at him.

“Ai-chan, if you keep looking at me like that I’m going to start to feel embarrassed,” He said with a grin. Ai set their towels down beside the shower, with a pout.

“Well, then you’ll know how I always feel,” he said, tugging down the front of his shirt slightly, still wearing nothing on his bottom half. Momo’s grin softened into an affectionate smile as he reached out to grab onto the hem Ai’s shirt. Ai let Momo hold onto it and lifted his arms so the alpha could help him take the piece of clothing off, leaving the omega completely bare.

Momo looked at Ai in awe as he reached out to run his hands from Ai’s waist to his hips, “You’re so pretty Ai-chan,” He said earnestly, earning a bright blush from Ai.

“C-come on, let’s get in,” Ai said, feeling embarrassed. Momo opened the door to the shower walking in first before Ai.

“Tell me if the water is too hot,” he said, shielding Ai from the spray in case it was too hot or cold. Ai grinned, wrapping his arms around Momo’s waist and giving a peck to his collarbone

“It’s perfect,” he said before reaching out for the soap and a washcloth. The two of them washed each other, exploring the other’s body with curious hands and blushing cheeks. Their scents mingled together with the fresh, light scent of soap. The steam curled around them, sinking their mixed sent into their skin. Ai giggled as Momo’s hands tickled his ribs, earning a broad smile from the alpha. The omega steadily grew more comfortable with Momo. He was safe, familiar, and honest.

After rinsing each other off Ai reached up for a kiss. Momo quickly met Ai’s lips, cupping the omega’s face. Ai’s hands reached around the alphas waist, pulling him in close. Their wet kiss wasn’t the same as the one they shared earlier that day. It wasn’t filled with passion, and a desperate mix of excitement and uncertainty. This kiss was familiar, slow and comfortable. They shared a steady rhythm, and Ai was more than content to continue their kiss. His heart swelled with tender affection for the boy before him, and it was in that moment that Ai decided that he wanted to spend his heat with Momo. It felt _right_ , and as Ai came to the realization his chest grew warm with passion and affection. Ai’s kisses slowly grew from slow and comfortable to deep and sensual.

Momo could tell there was some sort of shift in the omega as they kissed, a familiar warmth spreading across his own chest. His body responded to the shift in mood, his scent growing thick with arousal. Ai responded excitedly, feeling more comfortable around such a heated and intimate atmosphere. He reached down, gently gripping Momo’s hardening length as they kissed.

“Momo,” He sighed into the other’s mouth, “will you show me how to make you feel good?”

The alpha nodded, leading Ai to the bench along the length of the shower. He sat down helping Ai onto his lap so that the omega was straddling him. Ai admired Momo’s length with blushing cheeks, surprised at how large it was becoming. Momo’s hand guided Ai, gently stroking up and down the length. It was warm and throbbing in Ai’s hand, it’s veins starting to grow more pronounced. Ai’s thumb swirled around the tip where clear beads of pre come began to form, earning a shudder from the alpha.

“Is it good?” Ai asked, and Momo nodded, quickening their pace slightly.

“You can grip it harder,” He said in a husky voice, his eyes drooping and glazing over. Ai grew excited, happily drinking in the sight before him.

“Will I hurt you?” He asked, but Momo shook his head. Doing as instructed, Ai’s grip tightened, and Momo encouraged Ai’s pace to quicken even further. The alpha panted, groaning Ai’s name, his voice bouncing off the walls of the bathroom. His cheeks grew red as he licked his lips.

“S-so close,” He choked out, and Ai pushed away Momo’s hand, wanting to finish him off on his own. Momo’s hands clutched onto Ai’s hips tightly, desperately holding onto him. Ai’s small hand tightened his grip a bit more, his pace quickening even further watching as Momo’s stomach flexed and relaxed as his breath became ragged and uneven. Finally, Momo’s body tensed, his fingers digging into Ai’s hips and he buried his head into the omega’s neck. He let out a loud groan as he came, Ai’s name written all over his lips. Unsure of what to do, Ai continued to pump Momo’s length until the alpha’s hand covered his, letting him know he could stop.

“Did I do good?” Asked Ai into Momo’s ear. The alpha shuddered, sitting back to look at Ai. A goofy grin curled on his lips.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he panted happily. Ai grinned, feeling proud and enjoying the intimate atmosphere. He looked at the white mess on his hands, and without thinking brought a finger to his mouth for a taste. The flavor was strong and a bit bitter, with an overwhelming sense of musk mixed with Momo’s scent. The omega blushed as he realized he enjoyed the taste more than he expected to. Momo’s eyes grew wide when he watched Ai. He quickly reached out, grabbing onto Ai’s wrist before he could taste more.

“A-Ai-chan don’t do that,” He chided, as his cheeks turned a deep red color. Ai frowned suddenly feeling a bit unsure and a little ashamed for his actions.

“Why? I-is it bad?” He asked warily. Momo shook his head, grabbing onto a washcloth to quickly clean up Ai’s hands and his stomach.

“If you keep doing sexy stuff like that, I’m just going to get excited again,” He mumbled as he continued to clean them off. Ai’s wariness turned into a gentle warmth as he grinned, pulling Momo in for another kiss. Momo’s hands rested on the omega’s hips, rubbing circles there with his thumbs. He slowly moved to the side of Ai’s neck, sucking there till it darkened in a way that satisfied Momo deeply. Ai whimpered, his scent flooding his senses with his sweetness. The alpha pulled away, admiring the two dark marks on either side of Ai’s neck. He smiled, reaching up for another kiss that Ai was quick to give.

“I want to make you feel good,” he said in their kiss, his voice low and gravelly. Ai shivered in his arms, pulling away with a shy look on his face.

“B-but you already did- in the bed remember?” He said. Momo frowned, and then leaned forward to press their cheeks together.

“But I want to again, I like the noises you make Ai-chan,” He said into the other’s ear. Ai whimpered, his grip around Momo’s neck tightening.

“O-only if you w-want to,” he said, as a beautiful pink hue shaded his cheeks. The alpha grinned, urging Ai to stand. The omega followed his lead, peeling himself off of Momo’s lap so that he could sit on the bench. Momo settled himself between Ai’s legs, kneeling on the ground.

“Ai-chan scoot closer to the edge,” He said, wanting better access to Ai’s groin. The omega did as he said, his cheeks growing darker by the second.

“Y-you’re not going to use your fingers?” He asked as Momo draped Ai’s legs over his shoulder, his mouth tantalizingly close to Ai’s sex. The scent of the omega’s arousal wrapped around his face, curling around him and luring him in. Momo’s mouth watered, and he swallowed thickly. His body thrummed with excitement and anticipation.

“I want to taste,” he said, pressing an affectionate kiss to the inside of one of Ai’s thighs, “Is that okay?” He asked. Glancing up at Ai, Momo was hit with a wave of emotion. Ai’s eyes were lidded, his lips pink and swollen from kissing, his scent was sweet and thick, and he was here, displayed just for him. Momo could feel Ai’s affection, building up in his chest, and he could only hope Ai could feel his own emotions too. Momo wanted to give everything to Ai, to show him every part of himself, and he wanted to see every part of Ai too. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of how he felt, or what it meant, but all that he knew was that right then and there he wanted to make Ai tremble and moan.

The omega nodded, running his fingers through Momo’s wet hair, “Okay, if it’s Momo, anything is okay,” he said softly.

Momo surged forward excitedly, groaning at the delicious taste of Ai’s warm flesh on his mouth. Even if they weren’t in the shower, Momo knew the omega would be dripping wet, a fact that satisfied him very much. Ai quivered under him, panting out Momo’s name in a way that made him feel as if he were going to burst with affection. He explored every fold of Ai’s skin, licking and sucking earning the most delicious moans and cries from Ai.

The feeling of Momo’s tongue was almost more than Ai could take. Everything was just so _hot,_ from the steam curling around their skin, to the feel of Momo’s mouth. His whole body buzzed in the most heavenly of ways. Ai gave up on trying to hold back his moans, his voice bouncing off the walls around them and spurring Momo on. The alpha gave a satisfied growl, and the vibrations from his mouth made the omega’s eyes roll in the back of his head. Ai opened up his hips more once he felt Momo’s fingers entering him, the sensation of both Momo’s mouth and hand earning a cry of pleasure from the omega. Momo steadily grew more excited, suddenly sucking a little too harshly on Ai’s pink, swollen clit. Ai let out a surprised whimper of pain, and Momo quickly stopped looking up at Ai worriedly.

“I’m sorry Ai-chan!” he said quickly. Ai shook his head, reaching out to stroke the side of Momo’s face lovingly.

“It’s okay,” he practically slurred, drunk off their scents, “It’s sensitive there so you have to be gentle,” With a nod Momo ducked back down quickly returning to the pace he had set before. In no time Ai was trembling teetering on the edge of his climax. His legs quivered and his cries grew embarrassingly loud.

“Yesyesyes,” he chanted tangling his fingers in Momo’s hair as his hips canted up to meet his lips. His whole body coiled tensing till finally- “Ah! Momo! I- I-”

Ai came, every muscle in his body tensing and bursting with pleasure. He could feel himself contracting around Momo’s fingers. The alpha continued pleasing Ai, continuing his pace till Ai couldn’t take it anymore. Overstimulated, Ai cupped Momo’s face, gently urging him to stop. Taking the hint, Momo pulled out his fingers, lazily kissing around Ai, making sure to avoid the more sensitive areas.

Reluctantly the alpha finally pulled away, sitting up on his knees to kiss Ai. The omega slumped forward, eager to kiss Momo again, hoping his satisfaction could be translated through their kiss.

His body was still buzzing when Momo shut off the water and dried him off. The alpha pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and gave one of his shirts for Ai to wear. Ai hardly paid attention, his mind still dazed in post orgasm bliss. Clumsily, the two of them fell into bed, curling beside one another. Though it wasn’t quite night yet, it felt right to return to bed, relaxing in eachother’s arms. Ai lazily kissed whatever part of Momo he could get to. The alpha did the same, absently brushing his fingers over the dark mark he left on Ai’s neck. The pair stayed like that for what seemed like forever, Ai wasn’t quite sure. He’d dozed in and out of consciousness, surrounded by Momo’s spicy cinnamon scent, and familiar warmth.

“Ai-chan,” Momo whispered, luring Ai back into consciousness before he dozed off again. The covers were pulled over the two of them, draping them in darkness.

“Hmm?” Ai asked, nuzzling Momo’s chest.

“I have a question for you,” Said Momo, his arms curling around Ai.

“Okay,” Ai replied

“Ai-chan, do you like me?” Asked Momo. Ai giggled, not noticing the uncertain tone in Momo’s voice. The omega nodded giving Momo a squeeze.

“Of course I like Momo,” he said sleepily.

“Not like that Ai-chan. Do you like me more than best friends do?” Said Momo, and Ai finally realized what Momo meant, and the seriousness of what Momo was asking. Fully awake, Ai could feel the uncertain tug in his chest, and his first instinct was to soothe the alpha.

“I- I…” started the omega. _I love you_ , the words were heavy and sweet and just on the tip of his tongue. But it was Ai’s fear that held him back. It was his fear of rejection, his fear of his own strong feelings, and his fear of the future that kept him from confessing his deepest and strongest feelings to Momo.

“I like Momo, m-more than best friends,” He said quietly into the darkness, nuzzling his face to Momo’s chest. Ai wondered if Momo could feel Ai’s emotions clearly, If he could feel the love Ai held in his heart for him. _I want to tell you, but I’m too scared_ , he thought helplessly, clinging onto Momo with all he had.  

“Ai-chan,” The way Momo said Ai’s name made his whole body melt. His voice was strong and affectionate, filled with emotions just as strong and conflicted as Ai felt. The alpha leaned forward, seeking Ai’s lips and the omega quickly leaned up. Their kiss was clumsy and desperate, the two of them searching for comfort from the other. Ai pressed his hand to Momo’s chest willing the alpha to feel his passion for him, to feel the tenderness of his emotions and the strength of his devotion to him.

“I like you too Ai-chan,” Momo said, his own hand splayed across Ai’s chest, “I like you so much,” he said, and Ai felt as if he would cry. Momo’s affection and adoration curled around Ai’s chest, filling the omega with it’s gentle glow.

“Momo” Ai sighed the alpha’s name into his mouth, relaxing into their kiss. Momo cupped Ai’s face as he pulled away, his thumbs gently stroking the omega’s cheekbones.

“Can I court you Ai?” asked Momo suddenly. Ai’s face quickly grew warm. The omega let out an embarrassed squeak and swatted away Momo’s hands opting instead to return to the safety of the alpha’s chest.

“Y-you want t-to c-court me?” Asked Ai shakily, his voice muffled by Momo’s chest.

“Of course I do, that’s why I asked,” He said, carding his fingers through Ai’s now dry hair. Ai squeezed his eyes shut, rubbing his face against the smooth skin of Momo’s chest while he idly wondered if he were dreaming. Courting was a practice commonly used between alphas and omegas. Alphas would ask for the permission to court omegas, meaning that they were interested in being the omega’s mate. During a courtship, alphas prove themselves to the omegas, showing them how they could provide and protect while simultaneously seeing if they were compatible as mates. Courting compared to dating was much more serious, since the implication of commitment was an undercurrent to any interaction between the alpha and the omega.

Ai’s throat grew tight, his emotions getting the better of him. The idea that Momo actually wanted to court Ai was both thrilling and terrifying. There was a promise of commitment, yet with that came change. However, when Ai really thought about it there were already so many changes happening. The two of them became more physically intimate, and although it was a little scary, Ai felt safe. It was Momo, and as long as Ai was with him, the omega felt that he could take on any change.

“I-I want Momo to court me,” Ai said shyly, his heart swelling with hope. Momo hugged Ai tightly, smiling into the omega’s hair.

“I’m officially courting Ai-chan!” he said excitedly as he gave Ai a firm squeeze. Ai giggled, squirming in Momo’s arms.

“I-I can’t breathe!” he said, letting out loud laugh when Momo only squeezed tighter.

“I’m so happy Ai-chan,” Momo said, finally releasing Ai from his fierce hug. Ai could hardly contain the wide grin on his face when he snuggled close, wrapping his arms around the alpha to dish out his own tight hug.

“Me too Momo,” He said.

 

* * *

 

The next day Ai spend his free period in the Library with Rin and Sousuke. The omega was a bit nervous to be alone with the two intimidating alphas, but Nagisa assured him that Rin was great at english and could help tutor Ai in the subject. The redheaded alpha looked over Ai’s paper as he watched nervously. His heart jumped at every moment Rin scribbled something with red pin, wondering what the alpha could be writing.

Sousuke’s phone buzzed on the table, making Ai jump. The large alpha picked up his phone perking up once he read whatever message he received.

“Seijuurou wants to go out for lunch today since it’s early release,” Said Sousuke, looking across the table to Ai and Rin. The large alpha’s comment reminded Ai that the rest of the week would be early release for the parent teacher conferences. His mind immediately filled with ideas on how to spend his extra free time.  Beside him, Rin grinned giving Ai a soft nudge.

“What do you say Ai? Want to hang out with the gang today?” He asked, shooting Ai a friendly grin. Ai gave a polite smile back, thinking about his offer. Hanging out with everyone did sound good, but Ai wanted to surprise Momo by heading over to his school to walk him home together. He couldn't remember the last time he walked home with him, and now that Momo was officially courting Ai, the omega wanted to do something special with him.

“Umm, I was actually thinking about doing something with Momo today,” Said Ai, blushing slightly. Sousuke nodded, though Rin didn’t seem too convinced.

“Aw come on!” he said, giving Ai another nudge that reminded the omega of something Seijuurou would do, “You’re always with Momo, why don’t you ever want to hang with us?” Ai frowned, feeling pulled in two different directions. He admired both Rin and Sousuke, and wanted to be accepted by them. He chewed on his lip trying to find the right words to say.

“B-but I’m not always with him,” he offered, careful not to commit to their plans.

“It’s fine,” grunted Sousuke, giving Rin a pointed look, “But we’re here if you ever want to hang out,” Rin rolled his eyes in response

“I was just joking,” amended Rin, handing Ai his paper, “I think you need to rework your thesis, and there are a few places where your verb tense agreement is a bit off, but it’s really not as bad as you made it sound,” Ai took the paper from Rin’s hand, holding it to his chest as he flashed a smile to the alpha.

“Thank you so much Rin-senpai!” said Ai gratefully. Rin’s cheeks grew pink, not used to such genuine thanks.

“Yeah, yeah don’t mention it,” he said before standing and mussing Ai’s hair.

Once class was dismissed, Ai followed Nagisa and Rei out to the front of the school to meet with the gang. Makoto grinned, greeting Ai warmly along with Haru. Ai smiled back going straight to Seijuurou first. The alpha pressed their foreheads together, giving Ai’s head a pat once he straightened.

“You going to lunch with us?” He asked. Ai shook his head gripping onto the strap of his bookbag.

“No, I was thinking about waiting for Momo, and walking home with him,” Ai said, earning a strange look from the tall alpha.

“You know they have early release today too right?” he said.

“What?” said Ai feeling distraught, his plans for surprising Momo crumbling before his eyes, “But I thought-”

“Ai-chan!” A familiar voice called out and cut Ai off. The omega perked up, looking in the direction of the voice excitedly.

“Momo?” Ai looked over to see the alpha bounding down the sidewalk over towards the school, an animated look on his face. Without thinking Ai dropped his bag, rushing over to meet Momo with a grin on his face.

“Ai-chan!” Momo called out to him again, crashing into Ai and wrapping his arms around him. The omega giggled, feeling his heart race and an excited buzz vibrating in his chest.

“Momo, what are you doing here?” Asked Ai pulling away just enough to see the alpha’s face.

“I wanted to surprise you!” He said pressing their foreheads together, “We had early release too, so I ran over to surprise you!” The alpha cupped Ai’s face pressing a quick kiss to his lips, earning another giggle from the omega.

“Really? I didn’t know you guys had early release too so I was going to wait for you and surprise you when you got out so we could walk home together,” Said Ai standing up on his toes to press their cheeks together.

“Were you really?” asked Momo an earnest grin curling on his lips. Ai nodded, smiling back up at him.

“Yeah, I wanted to try doing something a little special since you’re c-courting me now,” Ai said, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks when he brought up the subject of courting.

“Oi! Lovebirds get over here!” called Seijuurou, waving the two boys over.

“Nii-chan!” exclaimed Momo, running over to Seijuurou with Ai in tow. Momo greeted Seijuurou by pressing their foreheads together, before listening carefully to his older brother as he introduced him to Rin, Sousuke, Makoto and Haru.

“It’s been awhile since I last saw you Momo, you grew so much!” Said Nagisa, butting in before Momo could really get a word in with the boys he was just introduced to.

“You can tell?!” Asked Momo, his eyes shining with delight.

Nagisa laughed at Momo’s enthusiasm, “Yeah, you’re as tall as Rei now!”

“Hey Momo do you want to come to lunch with all of us?” Asked Seijuurou before Momo could go off on an excited rant about how much he’s grown. The younger alpha frowned, draping an arm over Ai and pulling him close.

“What? I wanted to spend time with Ai-chan; I’m officially courting him now,” He announced proudly. Ai’s face suddenly felt as if it were on fire, not expecting Momo to make such declaration aloud. He let out a small embarrassed squeak, hiding his face behind his hands.

“I’m so happy for you,” cheered Nagisa, taking on of Ai’s hands, forcing him to look at the blonde omega. Despite himself, Ai couldn’t help but grin back at his friend, his bright and genuine smile breaking through his embarrassment.

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t want to get lunch with us,” said Rin giving Sousuke a nudge. The large alpha rolled his eyes at his friend before giving a small polite smile to both Ai and Momo.

“This is so exciting, you two should celebrate today,” Added Makoto happily, and beside him Haru nodded in agreement.

“T-thanks you guys,” Said Ai still feeling a bit shy and on the spot, but glad that his friends were all being supportive. Beside him, Momo was beaming with pride, looking down at Ai with a blinding grin.

“Come on Ai-chan let’s go celebrate!” He said, reaching down to pick up Ai’s schoolbag.

“Ah! Momo, you don’t have to,” Ai said reaching for his bag, but Momo’s quick hands snatched it out of reach.

“No way! I have to prove to you that I’m a strong alpha now!” he said dramatically, earning a laugh from their group of friends.

“You two have fun!” said Seijuurou before they set off on their walk home.

“Momo, you know you really don’t have to carry my bag,” Said Ai once they were alone.

“I know, but I want to make Ai-chan feel special,” He said, making the omega blush brightly. Ai shyly reached out for Momo’s hand, relaxing when the other laced their fingers together.

“You already do make me feel special,” Ai mumbled, touching the marks on his neck with his free hand. Momo smiled at that, puffing out his chest a bit, and Ai held back a laugh, not wanting Momo to feel self conscious.

“What do you want to do today?” asked Momo, giving Ai’s hand a squeeze, “We can go out to eat for dinner, we can make a picnic, hmmm what else? We could catch a movie if there’s anything you want to watch”  Ai smiled, excited to spend the rest of the day with Momo.

“Lets do a picnic tonight so we can watch the sunset,” he suggested, looking over at Momo to see what he thought.

“That sounds perfect!” He exclaimed swinging their hands. Ai smiled blushing as he glanced around to see if anyone was nearby. After seeing that their guards were a good distance away Ai gave Momo’s hand a squeeze, drawing his attention.

“M-maybe after the picnic we could um, take a romantic bath together?” He said, blushing brightly. It wasn’t like Ai to be so forward, and the omega felt nervous. He could hear his own heartbeat rushing in his ears as he wondered what Momo would say. Thankfully the Alpha’s response was quick and accepting.

“Are you serious?! I can’t wait Ai-chan!” he said happily, his own cheeks turning pink, “This is going to be the best day ever,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayayayay I can't wait to write their cute picnic date <3 I'm going to try to stick to updating once a week still, but instead of next friday, I'm going to shoot for Saturday, since that'll give me all of Saturday to catch up and polish any writing I couldn't get done during the school week.   
> Also! I'm not really sure where to ask this question and you guys can reply to me here or on tumblr, but when referring to Ai's genitalia what do you guys prefer? In this chapter I used "sex" but I wasn't too happy with it and I was worried using "pussy" or "cunt" would squick some people or turn them off. Same with Momo's genitalia, does it weird anyone out when If I'd write "cock" instead of "length"? IDK I feel like I'm overthinking it (๑◕︵◕๑).
> 
> Anyway as always any feed back and comments are welcome!  
> Feel free to talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/


	10. Sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you follow me on tumblr you probably already know this, but this chapter was a huge struggle. I finished writing it some time earlier this week, and was so unhappy with it that I scrapped it and started over again. I was going to wait longer and make the chapter extra long since finding a break in between was hard the first time around, but after the second go around, it was easier to split into two, so here it is! Hope you enjoy <3

“What should we do before we get the food ready for our picnic?” Asked Ai once the pair walked into their room, dropping their book bags on the floor haphazardly. Ai made his way to the window peeking through the curtains to see the sun still shining brilliantly in the sky. There was still plenty of time for them to kill before sunset. A pair of warm hands settled around Ai’s hips sliding up to his waist as Momo hugged the omega from behind. Momo nuzzled his nose into the crook of Ai’s neck, pushing down the collar of his shirt.

“Hmmm, let’s scent mark,” He said, his hot breath tickling Ai’s neck. The omega giggled, turning around in Momo’s arms, giving him a quick kiss.

“Okay,” he sighed, letting Momo’s hands roam over him. The alpha tugged on his shirt lightly, pulling away from their kiss so he could suck on Ai’s neck.

“Can I take this off?” He asked, and Ai giggled again from the tickle of his breath.

“Yeah,” replied Ai, letting Momo’s sure fingers undo the buttons of his shirt. Ai’s own small hands fumbled with Momo’s shirt, craving the feel of the alpha’s skin. Momo grinned as Ai let out a frustrated noise when he couldn’t undo the buttons quick enough. Swatting away Ai’s hands, Momo pulled off his shirt, and Ai’s quickly followed. The omega snuggled up to Momo as he unzipped his skirt, leaving Ai only in his socks and underwear.

“Are these new?” asked Momo softly, as his fingers traced the hem, gliding over the swell of Ai’s bottom.

“N-no, I’ve had them for a while,” Ai said with burning cheeks.

“They’re pretty,” Said the Alpha, stepping away from Ai so he could admire him.

“Momo,” Ai whined weakly, tugging at the other’s pants, wanting him just as exposed. The alpha quickly slipped off his pants, leading the two of them to their bed. Ai blushed at the look in Momo’s eyes as he crawled over to the Alpha. Momo’s hands gripped the Omega’s hips, hauling him on his lap so that Ai was straddling him. Nerves settled at the bottom of Ai’s stomach as Momo’s fingers pressed into his soft skin. Over the past few weeks Ai had gained about five pounds, and was expecting to gain a few more before his heat set in. It wasn’t too noticeable to Ai, other than the fact that his clothes were beginning to fit a little differently. The Omega assumed that Momo hadn’t noticed, or that if he did, he didn’t care, since he still touched and kissed Ai all the same.

Momo let out a satisfied growl as he snuggled up to Ai. Ai relaxed, soaking in the feel of Momo’s skin on his own. The air around them was intimate, warm, but nothing more. It was a comfortable closeness, the two of them stretching and strengthening  their bond. Ai was the first to ask for a kiss, leaning up slightly with pursed lips as his eyes fluttered closed. Momo was quick to give Ai what he asked for, pressing their lips together. The Alpha deepened their kiss, holding onto Ai as if he were his lifeline.

“Can I go first?” Ai purred, his voice almost as sweet as the scent that poured from his scent glands.

“Yeah,” said Momo, almost as a knee jerk reaction. He couldn’t remember a time when he ever said no to the Omega, especially when he asked with such a voice. Ai’s small arms wrapped around Momo’s torso, his soft lips pressing kisses against the Alpha’s neck, till he found what he was searching for. Momo let out another satisfied growl as Ai sucked gently at his scent glands. The sensation was unique, and hard to explain to Momo. It felt good, obviously, but it was more than that to the Alpha. It satisfied some part of him deeply when his Omega was in his arms, drinking in his scent. Ai was swept away by the blissful feeling of being with Momo like this. He felt safe in Momo’s warm arms, his instincts singing as he tasted the alpha’s dominant taste on his lips.

“Ai-chan, will you leave a mark on me?” Asked Momo. The Omega pulled away, his lips swollen and his cheeks flushed.

“A mark? B-but where?” Ai asked, looking hesitant.

“On my neck, like where I marked you,” Said Momo, baring his neck a bit for Ai, but the Omega frowned. It wasn’t typical of Omegas to mark Alphas, and Ai felt a little embarrassed about the idea.

“But won’t everyone see it?” Ai asked softly, but his words knocked the breath out of the Alpha. His worries suddenly flooded to the forefront of his mind, and without thinking he held onto Ai with a tighter grip.

“Ai-chan… are you ashamed of me?” Momo asked in a small voice. Ai blinked, surprised by Momo’s question.

“N-no Momo, I- I… why would you think that?” He asked, wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck, pressing their foreheads together. Momo shrugged, giving Ai a peck on the lips.

“I don’t know. I just worry sometimes. I know I’ve got a lot of energy, and I goof around a lot, and sometimes I worry that Ai-chan is embarrassed of me. Maybe you don’t want to mark me because of that,” Admitted Momo. Ai let out a small whimper, his heart breaking as Momo’s words sunk in. It was hard to imagine that Momo was self conscious about anything, let alone worried that Ai was embarrassed of him.

“No I’m not embarrassed,” Ai said cupping Momo’s face and pulling him into a deep, and desperate kiss, “I’m not embarrassed,” He said into the Alpha’s mouth, wanting to chase away Momo’s worries.

“Promise?” asked Momo as they kissed, his voice wavering. Ai nodded, surging forward, pressing Momo down on the sheets. His small mouth found the Alpha’s scent gland and sucked hard, his desire to douse Momo’s worries chasing away any embarrassment he felt. Ai stayed there for several moments, feverishly sucking on Momo’s neck, leaving trails of marks along his tanned skin. Finally satisfied, Ai straightened, his palms pressed against Momo’s torso. The alpha looked at Ai with a dazed sort of grin, his eyes bright with that familiar joy Ai grew to love.

“Ai-chan,” he sighed, his hands stroking the omega’s thighs, “I was so worried,”

“Don’t be,” Ai said, snuggling up on Momo’s chest, “You’re my favorite Momo, I like everything about you,”

“Everything? Even my muscles?” he asked, and Ai pushed back up so he could look at the Alpha’s face.

“M-muscles? Momo what are you talking about?” Ai asked worriedly. The alpha let out a frustrated sigh. He sat up, holding on to Ai with one hand so that they were still tangled together.

“Do you like my muscles?” He asked again, “Do you think I look cool? Do I look big?” Ai felt confused under the sudden questions Momo threw at him.

“Y-yes, I like everything about you,” Ai said again, a little at a loss of words. Momo frowned, not satisfied with Ai’s response.

“You don’t get it,” He sighed, “All your friends are so big. Makoto is an omega and his muscles are bigger than mine! Rin and Sousuke are almost as big as Nii-chan too! I need to get big and strong,”

“But you’re already big,” Ai said. It was true that most of his friends at school were bigger than Momo, but they were older too. But when Ai looked at Momo, he remembered the boy he grew up with, the small rambunctious boy with endless amounts of energy. After Momo presented, that boy changed drastically before his eyes. Momo still stayed rambunctious and silly, but he was suddenly taller, his frame filling out with thick muscle that he didn’t have before. To Ai, Momo was huge compared to what he was like when he was younger.

“No I’m not, I need to work out more,” Said Momo with a frown. Seeing Momo like this was a surprise to Ai, but he was glad that the Alpha felt comfortable enough to share his insecurities. Ai kissed Momo along his neck, tracing the trail of marks he left just moments ago.

“If that’s what will make you happy, then I support you, but I’ll always like you just as you are,” Ai said, his cheeks growing pink as he spoke, “I like Momo’s muscles, and I’ve always thought you looked really cool,”

“Ai-chan,” Momo sighed as he hugged the Omega tightly, “you’re the best,”

Ai smiled, baring his neck for Momo, and letting out a sigh of relief as Momo’s mouth found the sweet spot on his neck. The Alpha’s mouth was deliciously warm and soft against his skin. Ai began to purr softly, his body relaxing in Momo’s arms.

“Mmm Ai-chan you smell so good,” he said as he moved to the other side of Ai’s neck. Ai blushed, not expecting Momo’s comment.

“It’s not too much?” He asked, suddenly aware of how strong his scent was coming off him.

“No it’s perfect,” Said the Alpha against Ai’s skin, “What do I smell like to you? Is it good?” Ai wanted to resond, but it was hard for Ai to focus with Momo’s mouth on him, his mind feeling fuzzy.

“U-umm, like- its like…” He trailed off, his eyes rolling back as Momo sucked particularly hard against his neck.

“Hmm?” Momo’s soft hum drew Ai’s attention back to him.

“Momo smells like cinnamon,” Ai said softly. Momo started to lift his head so he could look at Ai’s face, but the Omega protested, cradling Momo’s face back to his neck. Ai could feel Momo’s grin against his skin.

“Can you tell I’m an Alpha?” Asked Momo, and Ai nodded.

“Yeah, but it’s not the dirty kind of Alpha smell,” Ai replied, and this time Momo did pull away to look at Ai, a curious look in his eye.

“Dirty?” He repeated. Ai frowned, frustrated that Momo stopped his ministrations.

“Some Alphas just smell weird, like it’s too musky,” He answered leaning back on the bed, away from Momo. Ai bared his neck as his back hit the sheets, inviting Momo closer.

“But Momo smells the best,” he said with bright cheeks as he looked up at the Alpha through his lashes. Momo’s eyes grew wide as he crawled over Ai, pressing kisses across Ai’s bare chest before gently nudging Ai’s scent gland. He pressed his face into the crook of Ai’s neck, before relaxing, pressing all of his weight against the Omega beneath him. Ai let out a satisfied purr, running his fingers through the other’s hair. The atmosphere around them settling back into the lazy, familiar comfort that Ai loved. The silence between them stretched on, and Ai’s thoughts began to wander.  

“Momo?” asked Ai after a few minutes, his tongue still feeling a bit heavy in his mouth.

“Yeah?” Momo’s response came slow, and Ai figured he had either fallen asleep, or was just about to.

“I was thinking about tonight,” Ai started, and suddenly Momo jolted up, startling Ai.

“We don’t have to take a bath if you don’t want to,” he said hurriedly, “I want Ai-chan to be comfortable, and it’s okay if you change your mind! I’m happy as long as Ai is happy too,” Ai could only blink up at Momo, stunned with his sudden response. The Omega hadn’t been worried about taking a bath with him, but the fact that Momo was worried about Ai and how he felt about it made Ai’s chest grow tight with emotion.

“B-but I want to take a bath with you,” Ai said weakly, feeling embarrassed and still trying to gather himself.

“Oh,” said Momo, looking just as confused as Ai felt just a few moments ago, “S-sorry” he added with a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

“S’okay,” Ai said with a grin, pulling Momo back down to him, “Um, I was just wondering if tonight you wanted to try, um, d-doing it, you know? L-like all the way?”

“Are you sure Ai-chan?” asked Momo, “Yesterday was the first time we did stuff like that, and I- I don’t know if I’ll be good,” Ai’s arms curled around Momo tightly, both out of embarrassment and affection.

“I won’t be good either, but I-I want to try. I want to be close to Momo,” Ai said against Momo’s skin. The alpha over him pulled away just enough to look at Ai’s face, his expression filled with emotion.

“Okay, we can try,” He said, before pressing a kiss to Ai’s waiting lips.

 

* * *

 

When the kitchen staff got word that Ai and Momo wanted to make their own picnic dinner, they were quick to shut down the idea. The head chef was insistent that it would only end in disaster, and decided to treat the two of them to a picnic basket assembled by the head chef himself. The tall wiry Alpha handed the basket to a very disappointed Momo with a proud look on his face.

“Hope you two enjoy your evening,” He said, before giving a proper bow and leaving the two alone.

“Home you two enjoy your evening,” Mocked Momo, still pouting. Ai giggled, hauling their picnic blanket in his arms as they made their way out onto the garden.

“Don’t be mad Momo,” Ai said cheerily, “His food probably tastes better than anything we could make. I’m terrible at cooking,”

Momo sighed, “But that’s part of the fun!”

“We should take cooking lessons from him or something,” suggested Ai as they settled around a grassy area. Momo sat down the basket and helped Ai spread the blanket over the ground, “Then he’ll feel more comfortable leaving us alone in the kitchen,”

Ai glanced back at Momo, who didn’t look too convinced. He strode to the pouting Alpha, poking him in the ribs and earning a laugh, “Come on, it’s okay. We’ll just cook together another time,”

Momo grinned, cupping Ai’s face and pressing a fat kiss to his lips, “You’re right. This is our first picnic too!”

Relieved that Momo didn’t let the cooking fiasco ruin his mood, Ai dug into their basket, handing Momo a sandwich and pulling out the freshly cut fruit.

“Ohh! there’s chocolate dip for the fruit, Momo,” Ai said excitedly, pulling out the small jar that held the dip.

“Mmmm!” Said Momo, already with a mouthful of his sandwich. Ai smiled, taking his own sandwich and taking a bite too. His teeth sunk into the soft bread, the lettuce letting out a satisfying crunch. The Omega gave a hum of approval as he chewed. As he guessed, the food was delicious. The pair chowed down in silence, both devouring their food in record time. Momo was the first to finish, already digging into the fruit. Wanting to hurry and taste the some of the fruit, Ai rushed his last bite, wincing when he bit into his lip.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Momo, looking at Ai worriedly

“I bit my lip,” Ai said with a frown, probing the area on his lip with his tongue. Thankfully he didn’t taste any blood.

“What me to kiss it?” asked Momo with a mischievous grin. Ai smiled in return, scooting closer and giving Momo a nod. Momo leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to Ai’s lips,  a hit of his smile still lingering on his own lips. Ai nudged Momo’s cheek with his nose when the Alpha pulled away.

“One more,” He said softly,” It still hurts,” Momo ducked down for another kiss, this time cupping Ai’s face with his hands. The Alpha pulled away slowly, their faces only inches apart.

“One more,” Ai said again, and the Omega let his eyes flutter close when Momo gave yet another kiss.

“One more,” He said for the third time, and this time Momo laughed, kissing Ai long and slow.

“Ai-chan, I’m starting to think that you’re using me just for kisses,” he said playfully, earning a giggle from Ai.

“I would never,” Said the Omega still giggling as he leaned up for another kiss. This time he could taste the sweetness of the fruit on Momo’s lips. Finally pulling away and opening his eyes Ai looked up to see Momo with pink cheeks and a wide grin.

“One more?” he asked, and Ai laughed pressing one last kiss to the Alpha’s lips. After the kiss Momo nuzzled Ai’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“Did you try the fruit yet?” He asked, pulling away.

“No, is it good?” Ai asked, reaching for the tray of fruit.

“Yeah, its sweet, but not as sweet as you,” Momo said, punctuating his cheesy comment with a wink. Ai laughed, dropping the strawberry in his hand.

“That was a good one,” He said, another giggle bubbling up from his belly. Momo watched Ai with a wide grin, picking up a new piece of strawberry and dipping it in the chocolate.

“Here try it,” He said, earning a blush from Ai when he realized Momo wanted to feed the strawberry to him. The Omega tried not to over think as he quickly took the strawberry in his mouth.

“Mmmm,” He hummed as his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth exploding with strawberry and chocolatey sweetness.

“Good?” asked Momo, and Ai nodded, quickly swallowing and opening his mouth expectantly. Momo blinked for a second, before hurriedly getting another strawberry to feed to a blushing Ai. The Omega scooted closer to Momo, enjoying the intimate atmosphere around them. Momo continued to feed Ai, taking bites of the fruit himself, till neither of them could eat anymore. Ai slumped forward, cozying up next to Momo, a satisfied smile on his mouth.

“Thanks, Momo,” Ai said softly, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath of his familiar scent.

“For what? I havent done anything?” Replied Momo, and although Ai couldn’t see the Alpha, he could hear the smile in his voice.

“For everything,” Ai said, pressing a kiss to Momo’s neck, “For being my best friend, for courting me, for accepting me… You’re the best,” Ai added, his cheeks feeling hot. Momo let out a small noise, suddenly pulling Ai into a bear hug.

“Ai-chan,” He breathed the Omega’s name, his voice carrying the weight of all the emotions swelling  inside of him. Ai squirmed, finding a comfortable position, not bothered by Momo’s strong grip around him. Ai couldn’t tell how long they stayed like that, but he didn’t care. He was elated that he was able to communicate some small part of how he felt towards Momo. The image of Momo’s hurt expression still hung heavy on the Omega’s mind, and he was determined to show to the Alpha how much he really loved. him.

“Look, Ai-chan,” Said Momo, his voice a hushed, excited whisper. Ai opened his eyes, and turned to see what Momo was looking at. He gasped softly, his eyes going wide as he watched the sunset before him. The brilliant, orange sun already halfway under the horizon. Its warm glow swept over the sky with long stretches of red and yellow blazing off on their own.

“It’s so pretty,” Ai said softly, and he could see Momo nodding in agreement beside him.

“This was really fun,” Said Momo, pressing a kiss to Ai’s cheek.

“Everyday is fun with you,” said Ai before wrapping his arms around the Alpha’s neck and hugging him tightly.

“Ahh, Ai-chan you keep making me blush today,” Whined Momo as he pulled Ai onto his lap. Ai laughed nuzzling the Alpha’s collar playfully.

“It’s payback for all the times you make me blush,” Ai said.

“But Ai-chan’s blush is so cute,” Countered Momo as he tickled Ai’s ribs. The Omega squirmed, letting out a sweet laugh.

“M-momo!” he rasped between giggles, clinging onto the Alpha. Finally Momo stopped, rubbing his hands over Ai’s ribs.

“Ai-chan’s laugh is really cute too,” he whispered into Ai’s ears. Ai smiled as he hid his blushing face from Momo. Although his words were embarrassing, Ai loved the affection. He loved the way Momo made him feel special, as if he were one of the most important people in the world, and Ai was determined to do the same.

“Momo, I’m really glad we got to walk home together today,” Ai said softly, his words muffled a bit from the alpha’s shirt.

“Me too,” Said Momo, slowly laying down on the blanket with Ai tucked away in his arms, “I can’t wait till next year,”

Ai smiled, excited about Momo going into high school with him, “Yeah, I hope we’ll still be able to eat lunch together,”

“Don’t worry if we can’t I’ll skip my class so I can eat with you,” Said Momo nonchalantly.

“Y-you can’t!” Protested Ai, giving Momo a nudge, “You’ll get in trouble,”

“Fine,” said Momo with a sigh, draping an arm over Ai. The Alpha crooned softly, smiling to himself when Ai gave his own answering purr. The two of them stayed close together like that for a while, soaking in the sunset’s glow. Ai let his eyes drift closed for a moment, trying his best to commit the moment to memory.

“Ai? I was wondering, do you ever think about your home country?” Momo’s question startled Ai, and the Omega suddenly grew anxious as he thought about his old home and family.

“Not really,” Ai said softly. It had been so long since the Omega ever thought about that place. It felt like an old dream, the memory stored in some small place in the back of his mind. It wasn’t as if Ai really wanted to remember either. His father gave him away to a family, not wanting to raise him simply because of his dynamic status, and His mother was no better. She cried over the fact that Ai was an Omega, as if he were diagnosed with some incurable illness.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you,” said Momo after a few moments of silence. He curled around Ai, his arms tightening their hold on him. Ai figured the Alpha must have felt his uneasiness through their bond.

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault,” Said Ai, “I really don’t think about them though. I don’t have a need too. I don’t even remember my sister’s face, and it’s been so long, I doubt I’d recognize her,”

“Ai-chan you have a sister?!” Asked Momo, sitting up suddenly and looking down at a surprised Ai.

“Y-yeah, she’s older than me by five years, I think. She’s an Alpha,” replied Ai.

“I didn’t know you have a sister,” Said Momo, an unreadable expression on his face as he laid back down beside Ai. The Omega gave a shrug. Talking about his sister was strange, like flexing an unused muscle. It wasn’t as if he disliked his sister, from what he could remember she was nice to him but thinking about her meant thinking about his parents and Ai definitely didn’t like that.

“I want to know everything about Ai-chan,” said Momo sofly, drawing Ai away from his thoughts.

“Okay,” Ai whispered, bringing his hand up to cup Momo’s face, “If it’s you, I’ll share everything,”

Momo’s grin was warm, his tan skin glowing under the sun’s light, “Okay, and I’ll share everything with Ai-chan too,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I hope you guys liked the update! If I'm being honest this is probably the chapter I'm least confident with and I'm still not sure why? Maybe because I'm building up to a big scene in the next chapter and since that's weighing on my mind I'm finding it harder to write? IDK anyway! I want to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who answered my questions last update! You guys are the besst (♥ω♥ ) ~♪  
> As always comments and feedback are welcome!  
> You can also talk to me on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> (ps be on the look out for an update for my soutori fic sometime tomorrow or sunday! I can't believe it's already been over a month since I updated! (๑•́o•̀๑))


	11. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! It's finally here! <3 My chemistry final is this Thursday, and then immediately after I'm going out of town for almost a week, so it'll be a while before I update again, but it shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy! o(^▽^)o

Ai let out a yawn as he and Momo walked back to their room. He reached out to take the other’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Momo grinned, stroking the back of Ai’s hand with his thumb. In his other hand was a small basket of roses that they cut and gathered together for their bath. Ai’s heart jumped everytime he caught a whiff of the flowers, his growing excitement chasing away the drowsiness in his bones. When they got back to their room, Ai quickly made his way to the closet, pulling out some candles that he had. When Ai returned to the bathroom, Momo was already getting their bath ready.

“Ai-chan do you mind getting us some towels too?” He asked. Ai gave a nod, setting down the candles before heading back into their closet to get them some towels. As Ai returned, he dug around the bathroom drawer, getting out some matches and lighting the candles. He took care in setting them up around the bathtub, placing the extras by the window. The fresh floral scent of peony, jasmine, and a hint of citrus drew Ai’s attention from his particular arrangement of candles. He walked back over to the bath, poking the small layer of foam that covered the bathwater.

“Ready to add the rose petals?” asked Momo after he shut off the water. Ai nodded, reaching into the basket of roses and handing one to the Alpha. Together they plucked the petals and splayed them around the bath. The scent of rose mixed well with the other scents floating around the bathroom, and Ai smiled to himself. His initial rush of excitement gave way to a gentle thrum of anticipation, buzzing underneath his skin.

“Let’s get in,” Ai said softly, pressing a kiss to Momo’s cheek and earning a wide, goofy grin from the Alpha. The two of them undressed, their eyes shyly running over the other’s body. Momo was the first to undress completely, so he went ahead and slipped into the bathtub, giving a hum of approval as he sunk in the water.

“Stick your hand in to see if it’s too hot first, Ai-chan,” warned Momo as Ai made a move to dip into the bath, “it’s pretty hot,”

Ai did as Momo said, dipping his hand tentatively before deciding that the water wasn’t too hot.  Momo’s hands rested on the Omega’s hips, holding him steady as he eased in the water. Ai blushed, Momo’s attention on him both embarrassing and endearing. Once in the water, Ai let out a satisfied sigh, his body relaxing in it’s warmth. The Omega crawled forward towards Momo, their knees knocking together as he situated himself on the Alpha’s thighs, straddling him. Momo’s arms wrapped around Ai’s waist, pressing their bodies close together. Ai smiled running his fingers gently through Momo’s hair with his damp fingers. Once the Alpha’s unruly red hair was detangled and damp, Ai began tracing the outlines of his face.

His fingers glided over his cheeks, noting that they were more prominent, and less round like when they were younger. Ai also traced along his jaw, now sharp and defined as well. The changes to Momo’s face as he grew older were subtle, but just noticeable enough to set Ai off. He wondered how he looked in Momo’s eyes, if the Alpha noticed subtle changes in him too. Ai’s arms moved, wrapping around Momo’s shoulders as he pressed his face to the crook of the Alpha’s neck. He took a deep breath, soaking in Momo’s scent, yet another thing that changed about Momo. Though Ai loved how the Alpha smelled, and just because it was a change didn’t mean that it was a bad thing. The Omega hummed softly as he kissed the side of Momo’s neck, deciding not to worry about the changes between them.

Peeling himself away from the Alpha, Ai got to work with washing Momo’s hair, his small fingers massaging his scalp. Momo began crooning happily as Ai continued to massage him, his eyes drooping closed. Ai smiled to himself, carefully washing out the shampoo from his hair while avoiding his eyes despite them already being closed. Momo did the same for Ai, his long fingers gently rubbed Ai’s scalp and by the time he was rinsing away the shampoo the Omega was purring softly in his lap. They washed each other slowly, the moment growing sweet and slow. Afterwards, the two reluctantly got out of the bath, and dried off. Momo’s arms wrapped around Ai’s bare waist from behind, resting his chin on the Omega’s shoulder. Ai reached up to card his fingers through the Alpha’s hair.

“Ready to go to bed?” Ai asked softly, the air around them still sweet and honeyed.

“I’m starting to get nervous,” Said Momo, nuzzling close to Ai’s neck and breathing in his scent for comfort.

“Yeah… but I’m excited too,” Ai said, and he could feel Momo’s smile against his skin.

“Me too,” he breathed. The two of them made their way to the bedroom. Ai crawling on the bed, the sheets like velvet on his soft, clean skin. The Omega turned to Momo, nerves beginning to settle in his stomach.

“H-how should we do this?” he asked looking over at Momo shyly.

“What do you think about this position?” Asked Momo as he moved towards Ai. He gently guided the Omega down on the bed, settling himself between Ai’s legs. A deep blush settled over Ai’s cheeks and chest. He felt exposed, and a bit nervous, but safe. Looking up at Momo he could see the nervousness in his expression, the excitement lighting his eyes.

“This position is good,” Ai said, his heartbeats steadily growing faster, “Can we dim the lights a little?” Momo nodded, quickly reaching over to one of the night stands to turn off one of the lamps, leaving just one small lamp illuminating the room.

“I-I don’t really know how to start,” Admitted Momo quietly as settled back over Ai. The Omega smiled, part of him relaxing with the knowledge that Momo was just as nervous and new to this as he was.

“We should start with a kiss,” Ai said, a nervous giggle bubbling up as he looked up at Momo. The Alpha smiled back at Ai as he gently leaned down, pressing their bodies together till their lips met. Ai let out a satisfied sigh, his hands running up Momo’s sides as they kissed. The feel of skin on skin wasnt new to the Omega, but it was still just as pleasant. Momo’s hands gripped Ai’s thighs as he let out a soft groan, and hooked Ai’s legs on his hips as he gently grinded their hips together.

“Momo,” Ai sighed the Alpha’s name hugging him closer to his body, “I’m really happy that we’re doing this,”

“Me too,” said Momo, trailing wet kisses along Ai’s jaw and neck, “I’m so happy it’s you Ai-chan, I don’t want to be with anyone but you,”

To that, Ai’s throat tightened and tears sprung to his eyes. A soft whimper left his lips as he gripped onto Momo tightly, “M-me too Momo. I don’t want anyone but you,” Their lips met again, in a frantic sloppy kiss. Ai’s scent flared up, thick and cloying.

“Ai-chan,” Momo panted, his kisses trailing back down to his neck, licking at Ai’s scent glands. One of his hands smoothed down towards the warmth between the Omega’s trembling thighs.

“Ah! M-momo I thought we were gonna…” Ai’s words trailed off as Momo’s fingers made the Omega’s mind swim.

“I want to make sure you’re feeling good,” Said Momo, kissing Ai’s chest. Ai whined running his fingers through the Alpha’s hair as he arched his back.

“Momo, it feels good” Ai panted, bearing his neck for the Alpha despite the fact that Momo’s face was pressed to his chest, rather than his neck.

“I-I want to touch you too,” said Ai, cupping Momo’s face so the Alpha would look at him.

“I don’t think that’s a great idea Ai-chan,” Said Momo with bright pink cheeks as he gently removed his fingers from Ai.

“Why?” asked Ai, his brows turning up in worry.

“Um, It’s kind of embarrassing, but uh- I don’t think I’ll last very long if you touch me,” Momo hid his face, pressing his forehead to Ai’s chest as he let out a groan, “I feel so lame,”

Ai’s heart gave a squeeze when he noticed Momo’s blush reaching up to the tips of his ears. He carded his fingers through the Alpha’s hair, quickly wanting to sooth him.

“It’s okay, Momo, we’re new to this- It’s not supposed to go perfectly,” Ai said cupping his face again, this time pulling his face close so he could press a kiss to the Alpha’s forehead. With that Momo seemed to relax a mischievous smile on his face.

“Ai-chan’s a lot more wet today than yesterday,” he said triumphantly. A deep blush settled over Ai’s cheeks as he sputtered a response.

“M-momo! Of c-course I am- today is different, and, and…” Ai gave up on trying to explain himself, looking up at a laughing Momo.

“It’s okay, Ai-chan, it’s super sexy actually. You always get me excited,” Said Momo leaning up to nibble on Ai’s ear. The Omega gave an embarrassed squeak, but bared his neck for the Alpha anyway.

“You really think so?” Asked Ai, trying to bite back a moan as Momo continued to press kisses along his neck.

“Yeah, everything about Ai-chan is sexy,” replied the Alpha, his breath hot on his neck. Ai blushed so hard he could feel the heat in his ears.

“Momo,” Ai sighed, the Alpha’s name his voice soft and needy. Pulling away Momo looked down at Ai, and excited glint in his eye and a grin on his face.

“I guess I should put a condom on,” he said, reaching over towards the nightstand.

“Y-you got condoms?” Asked Ai. For some reason the mention surprised him, and Ai wasn’t quite sure why.

“Yeah,” said Momo pulling out one of the condoms and a small bottle, “I got lube too, just in case. It was super embarrassing when I bought them though. I had to tell the body guard to wait outside the convenience store. I was so worried that someone was going to recognize me so I put a hood on and some sunglasses too,” Even as he told the story the Alpha looked bashful. Ai blushed when he realized that Momo got the condoms and lube sometime before they started growing more physically intimate, which meant that doing something like this was on the Alpha’s mind as much as it was on his.

Ai smiled, when he imagined a flustered Momo with a hood and sunglasses trying to buy the condoms and lube at the store. Above him, he watched with an amused expression as Momo fumbled with the condom wrapper, a focused look on the Alpha’s face. When he finally got it open he looked back at Ai, and his expression relaxed into a sheepish smile. Ai couldn't help but watch as he slid the condom over his length, his heart picking up it’s pace in anticipation.   
“Should I use the lube?” he asked, fumbling with the small bottle in his hands, “I made sure it’s okay to use with a condom,”

Ai shrugged, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment, “I-I don’t know, we can if you want,”

Momo nodded, opening the bottle and pour some of the liquid on his fingers, “I want to make sure not to hurt you so I’ll put some on okay?” Ai nodded, hooking his hands behind his knees and spreading himself for the Alpha. Momo blushed as his hands gently smoothed the lube over Ai’s entrance.

“I-it kind of tingles,” Ai said, the sensation heightening his cravings. Momo wiped his hand off with one of the towels on the ground beside their bed.

Looking back at Ai he asked, “Does it hurt?”

Ai shook his head, chewing on his lip as he squirmed on the bed, “I-it feels good,” he breathed. Momo swallowed hard as he settled back next to Ai. He gripped the back of Ai’s thighs, pushing them back up against the omega, spreading his legs wide as he scooted closer. Ai gave a soft whimper, the scent of his arousal growing more and more obvious.

“You ready?” asked Momo, his voice shaking slightly.

“Yeah,” replied Ai, as he reached up to touch the center of his chest. He welcomed Momo’s emotions, his excitement and apprehension flowing freely through their emotional bond.

“Y-you’ll tell me if it hurts right?” asked the Alpha as he lined his length up along Ai’s entrance. Ai nodded, his breath caught in his throat at the sensation of the tip of Momo’s length brushing against his sex teasingly. The Alpha took a deep breath, his grip on Ai’s thighs tightening as he gently thrusted forward.

Ai keened as Momo entered him, his first reaction to immediately bare his neck for the Alpha. His fingers curled around the blankets, and his legs quivered as Momo’s length stretched him. The Alpha moved slowly, allowing Ai to feel every inch of his length as he slid forward. The sensation of Momo filling him was nothing like his fluttering fingers, and Ai’s whole body buzz deliciously. When Momo’s hips were flush against Ai’s bottom he let out a long breath, his whole body tense as he looked up at Ai.

“You okay?” he asked, his hands smoothing over towards the Omega’s hips. Ai noted the way Momo’s voice shook as he nodded.

“I-I’m good. Are you okay Momo?” He panted, squirming slightly. The Alpha smiled back at him relaxing a bit.

“Yeah, it- it feels really good. You’re so warm,” he said, his hands moving up from Ai’s hips to his waist as he leaned forward to kiss the blushing Omega. Ai accepted the kiss eagerly, his hands wrapping around the Alpha’s shoulders. Momo gave an experimental roll of his hips, earning a soft moan from Ai.

“Good?” he asked huskily.

“M-momo, it feel s-so good,” Ai whimpered, and Momo grinned in response, pressing his face into the crook of Ai’s neck.

“I’m so happy, Ai-chan,” He murmured against the Omega’s skin as he pulled out slightly giving a gentle thrust of his hips. A soft cry left Ai’s lips as he clung to the Alpha, his cheeks turning bright red at the noises leaving his mouth.

“I-I’m h-happy too,” Ai replied with a shaky voice. Momo gave another thrust, his breath hot against Ai’s neck. Ai held Momo close to him, the Alpha’s scent heady and dominating. Slowly Momo’s thrusts grew faster, and harder. He peeled himself off of Ai, propping himself up on the bed as he worked.

“Ai-chan you’re so pretty,” he said, punctuating his compliment with a particularly hard thrust. Ai could only blush and mewel in response, his whole body trembling with pleasure. Soon a thin sheen of sweat formed over the Alpha as expression grew more focused.

_He’s working so hard_ , thought Ai affectionately as he bared his neck again, his scent flaring up with it’s sweetness. In the back of Ai’s mind he was thankful Momo decided to use lube, his thrusts growing hard and erratic. Ai couldn’t keep his eyes off the Alpha either, his eyes watching as Momo’s stomach flexed and relaxed with each thrust.

“Oh, god Ai-chan you feel so good,” He panted.

“Momo,” Ai moaned, looking down where Momo’s length disappeared inside of him, the lewd smacking noise of skin on skin sending shivers down his spine.

“You smell amazing Ai-chan,” Declared Momo, sounding breathless, “You’re so beautiful, and your voice is so pretty too,”  The Alpha leaned down, pressing a sloppy kiss to Ai’s eager lips. Ai’s chest bursted with warmth, as Momo’s affection and feelings poured over the Omega.

“Ai-chan,” Momo breathed the Omegas name as his arms wound around him, “I-I don’t think I can last much longer,” he said, his body trembling slightly.

“Okay,” Ai whimpered, hugging Momo close to him as his hips bucked unevenly. Momo’s groans grew louder, as his pace quickened. Ai gave a satisfied whine when Momo tensed, thrusting hard one last time as his body shivered. He groaned Ai’s name, rolling his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Ai whimpered, feeling satisfied despite not orgasming himself. Part of him wished Momo didn’t wear a  condom, but he quickly pushed the thought away blushing profusely.

Momo’s arms trembled from holding himself up and he collapsed on top of Ai, out of breath, and slick with sweat. Ai shivered when Momo slowly pulled out and watched as the Alpha hauled himself up to take off and throw the condom away. Ai was quick to wrap his shaky arms around Momo when he settled beside him, wanting cuddle with him. Momo grinned, tucking Ai under his chin as the Omega scooted closer.

“D-did I do good Ai-chan?” Asked Momo, his breath still sounding uneven. Ai snuggled closer, pressing his face to Momo’s chest with blushing cheeks as he nodded.

“Yeah,” he sighed against the Alpha’s tanned skin, “Momo felt so good,” he said almost dreamily despite how embarrassing it was to say something like that aloud.

“Are you sure?” Asked Momo, pulling away to look down at the Omega, “Did you finish- you know, like, have an orgasm?”

Ai’s cheeks grew dark red as he shook his head, “N-no but it still felt really good, Momo,” Ai insisted.

Momo frowned, “I suck at this,” he said sounding defeated, “I wanted Ai-chan to feel as good as me,”

“B-but it did feel good,” Ai said again, “I don’t think you suck Momo, y-you worked really hard, and you were really gentle, a-and It’s okay,”

Momo sighed still looking disappointed when he mumbled, “I’m not a good Alpha,”

Tears sprung in Ai’s eyes when he heard the uttered words, his throat tightening. Ai scooted up and cupped Momo’s face forcing the Alpha to look him in the eye as he spoke, “That’s not true Momo, you’re a great Alpha. I don’t want to be with any other Alpha but you. D-don’t talk like that, okay?”

Momo nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Ai’s lips, “I’m sorry Ai-chan, I just feel bad,”

“Don’t be sorry, besides, practice makes perfect right?” Ai said, his face starting to grow warm.

To that, Momo grinned, pressing their bodies close, “Ai-chan you’re the best,” He said. Ai smiled, relaxing beside Momo.

It was strange to think that they just had sex. It went by so fast, time blurring with the intensity of their emotions. Ai blushed when he thought back, remembering what Momo had said. He was surprisingly talkative, and loud, moaning almost as much as Ai. He was hard working too, using his whole body to make Ai feel good. The Omega’s heart squeezed affectionately when he thought about how sweaty Momo was, how worn out he sounded.

Momo truly was the best Alpha Ai could’ve asked for. As the Omega drifted off to sleep, he promised himself that the next day, he’d ask Momo to spend his heat with him. Maybe then Momo would see how much he wanted the Alpha with him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! I hope you guys liked it! I really tried to make their first time seem realistic. Since I won't be updating for a while you guys are more than welcome to ask questions either here or on tumblr. You can ask me literally anything! :D   
> You can talk to me here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also if you follow my other fic, I should get it out later tonight. I'm only 1000 words in, but I really want to update before I leave! <3 
> 
> (ps lemme know if there are any glaring errors, I was super excited to get this out as fast as possible)


	12. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! But as I promised I wasn't going to drop this fic, so here's the update! Better latte than never right? It's a bit shorter than I wanted, and its pretty much just smut (Don't look at me I just really wanted to write them having sex while spooning okay).  
> Anyway enjoy! <3

Momo was the first to wake up, with Ai curled up in his arms. The Omega’s face was pressed against his chest, his warm breath hot on his skin. He grinned at the soft noise that Ai made as he shifted away. He scooted down so that they were face to face, pressing their foreheads together, as his hand smoothed over Ai’s bare form.

“Momo,” Ai mumbled his name, instinctually nuzzling closer to the Alpha.

“Wake up Ai-chan,” Momo whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the Omega’s lips. He pulled away to see if Ai had stirred, but Ai still stayed asleep. Leaning forward, Momo pressed another kiss, this time with a bit more force. Ai gave a soft hum, his arms wrapping around the Alpha rather clumsily.

“Momo,” Ai sighed again, pressing their bodies together, “More,” he demanded softly sucking on the Alpha’s bottom lip. Momo grinned, rolling over and pressing his body down on the Omega the way he knew Ai liked. Ai gave a soft hum of approval, deepening their lazy kiss as his fingers ran through Momo’s hair.

“Hug me?” Ai asked into their kiss, his voice soft and airy. Breaking away from Ai’s lips, Momo slipped his arms underneath, hugging the Omega close to him. Ai let out a content sigh, playing with Momo’s hair idly as the two settled back into a quiet lull.

Now that Ai was awake, all he could think of was the night before, and how he promised himself that he would ask Momo to spend his heat with him. At the time, in his post-sex haze, it seemed simple: just ask Momo. However, now that Ai was faced with actually bringing up the subject, he quickly began doubting himself.

“Momo?” Asked Ai softly, wondering for a moment if the Alpha had fallen back asleep.   
“Hmm?” Hummed Momo, nuzzling his face against Ai’s bare chest. Ai was quiet for another moment, his fuzzy mind still trying to wake up and sort out how he was going to approach the subject.   
“Can I talk to you about something?” He asked. Momo’s chest quivered, as Ai’s uneasiness crept through their bond.  
“Yeah, of course,” He replied, propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Ai, “ Is everything okay? You sound worried”

Ai nodded, one of his hands reaching up to brush some of the Alpha’s hair out of his face,“I-I’m a little nervous,” Momo nodded, gathering a sense of seriousness in Ai’s tone. Sitting up, Momo pulled Ai onto his lap, wrapping his arms around the Omega in hopes of making him feel as safe as possible.

“It’s okay Ai-chan you can talk to me about anything,” He said, nuzzling Ai’s cheek. Ai blushed under Momo’s attention, but didn’t pull away. Momo’s strong arms held them close together in a way that was deeply satisfying to Ai. He nuzzled back at Momo’s cheek, before speaking again.

“I’ve just been thinking… you know how my heat is coming soon right?” He said looking down at Momo’s collarbone, rather than his eyes.   
“Yeah, I know,” The Alpha cupped Ai’s face his thumb brushing over Ai’s cheek. The look on his face was warm yet worried, his eyes focused on Ai, and Ai alone. Oddly enough, Ai felt more vulnerable than he had the night before. Ai could smell Momo’s arousal, and feel the excitement rolling off of him, and even though he was embarrassed, he could sense the same feelings from Momo. This time, despite the fact that they were both naked, Ai felt as if he were the one completely exposed. What if Momo didn’t want to help him? What if he thought they were moving too fast? Ai fidgeted under Momo’s gaze, quickly losing his nerve.  

“Um, I- I….Nevermind,” Ai looked away, feeling deflated.

“Ai-chaaan It’s okay, just talk to me. Don’t be embarrassed about it, I won’t make fun of you,” Assured Momo. He could feel the stuttering of Ai’s heartbeat, the rush of nerves settling down in his belly almost as if it were his own.

“I know- It’s not that, I’m just- I feel a little scared,” Ai said, looking back at Momo. It was hard for the Alpha to decipher Ai’s emotions, each one blending into the next. He thought for a moment, focusing on what he could feel from Ai and trying to translate what those feelings meant or where they were coming from.

“It’ll be okay, you made it through your first one, and you did great! You’re really strong Ai-chan,” He said encouragingly, stroking Ai’s side softly. Ai nodded, his cheeks flaming. The Omega chewed on his lip, swallowing hard before he spoke again, this time avoiding Momo’s gaze.

“Well, this time I was hoping that I wouldn’t spend my heat lone, and maybe- if you want- you can h-help me,” Said Ai, tracing nonsense shapes on Momo’s skin to distract himself. Momo blinked, his brain short circuiting for a moment before he could sputter a response in return.  

“W-wow! Are you sure Ai-chan? Do you really want me to help you? We’ve only done it once, and I’m not sure If I’ll do a good job,” Said Momo, in a mix of excitement and uncertainty. Ai beamed at Momo in response, pressing closer to the Alpha as he nodded.

“I’m sure,” Said Ai softly, his cheeks still pink, “I promise I’m sure. I don’t want anyone else but you,”

Momo grinned, “Okay, Ai-chan, If you want me to, I’ll be there for you,” Ai smiled back, nodding softly as his lips quivered. He blinked hard, his eyes growing teary and Momo’s stomach dropped, “A-Ai-chan why are you crying? What’s wrong?”

Ai smiled shaking his head, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just really  happy. I was so scared you would say no, and I would be alone. I just want to always be with you,”

Momo’s throat grew tight as Ai’s words sunk in, his heart racing at the weight behind what his Omega had just said, “Me too. I’ll always be here for you Ai, okay?”

Ai grinned, pressing close to the Alpha,“Okay,” he said softly.   
Momo could feel Ai relaxing in his arms, and the quivering in his chest soon faded away, leaving a soft warm glow in its wake. “So If I’m helping you through your heat, does that mean I’ll knot you?” asked the Alpha.

Ai leaned back so that he could look at Momo, giving the Alpha a shy look, “Yeah, I think so,” he replied softly, a soft blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Momo’s heart jumped at the thought alone, a mixture of excitement and nervousness shooting down his back, “Wow, I’m kind of nervous now, I don’t want to hurt you,”

Ai shrugged, as a mischievous grin curled along his lips, “It’s okay, I’m actually excited,” Ai said quietly, leaning in close to whisper softly, his words curling around Momo’s ears, “I can’t wait to feel Momo’s knot. I know you’ll be great,”

Momo’s heart jumped, heat rushing up from his neck to his cheeks. He swallowed hard, as he tried to imagine what knotting Ai would be like.

The Omega squirmed in his lap, “M-momo are you hard?” asked Ai, his voice soft and breathy.

Momo could feel his blush creeping up from his neck, suddenly very aware of Ai’s body pressing against his hardened length, “I can’t help it when you say stuff like that,” he admitted, feeling embarrassed. He leaned forward, hiding his face in the crook of Ai’s neck, “it smells like you're excited too Ai-chan,”  said Momo as he noticed that Ai’s usually light apple scent had turned into the same heavy honeyed sweetness as the night before.

Ai made a soft embarrassed noise as he rubbed his neck against Momo’s cheek, “Momo, let’s do it again,” he said as his hands trailed down towards the Alpha’s length. Momo’s answer was a kiss, his hands cupping Ai’s face. His breath caught as he felt Ai’s hesitant hands wrapping around his length, pumping it softly. Breaking away from their kiss, Momo leaned forward, dragging his tongue along Ai’s neck. Ai’s scent clung to his tongue, the sweetness mixing with the faint taste of sweat.

Ai shuddered as Momo latched onto Ai’s scent gland, sucking on it lightly. The Alpha grinned as Ai whimpered softly, his hands stuttering around his length as he grew distracted. A low growl vibrated in Momo’s chest as he caught a the slight scent of Ai’s wetness.

“Let me taste you,” Whispered Momo huskily as he gently guided Ai back down on their bed. Ai blushed, but didn’t protest, spreading his legs to make room for Momo as he crawled over the Omega.

Ai’s eyes were glazed over, his lips parted as he panted softly. Ai’s blush crept down from his cheeks to his hicky covered neck. Momo traced over them with his fingers, proud that he had so thoroughly marked his omega. His hands smoothed over Ai’s chest, his lips pressing soft kisses along the omega’s collarbone.  

Ai squirmed under Momo when his lips closed around one of the Omega’s soft pink nipple. With the pad of his thumb, Momo gently rubbed the other, feeling it harden under his fingertips. Ai arched his back gently, a breathy whine slipping from his mouth. Momo grinned as he released the nipple and moved on to the other, this time gently nipping at the flesh.

“Momo,” Ai sighed, his fingers tangling into the alpha’s hair. Ai’s scent was in full force, it’s cloying fingers wrapping around Momo and stroking his own arousal.

“Ai-chan you taste so good,” He groaned as he planted open mouthed kisses down Ai’s belly, stopping when his chin felt the familiar tickle of Ai’s pubes. The Alpha glanced up, drinking in the sight of Ai splayed out before him, a panting and blushing mess.

Without any prompting, Ai spread his legs further, opening himself up to Momo and giving a soft whine as a request for more. Momo’s mouth watered at the sight of Ai’s dripping wet heat. Without another thought Momo’s tongue lapped over Ai’s entrance, suckcling the soft folds of Ai’s skin.

Ai gripped the sheets beneath him, struggling not to squirm too much under Momo. His hot tongue made Ai’s mind swim, and his body sing. The alpha gently sucked Ai’s clit, earning a lascivious moan. Momo gave an answering growl, the vibrations sending a shiver up Ai’s arched spine. Ai blushed at the sloppy wet sounds, mixed along with his own needy whimpers.

“Ah! Momo, yes!” Ai moaned as Momo gently worked two fingers into him. Ai bared his neck as Momo scissored his fingers, stretching Ai as he continued to gently suck at his clit.

“I- Momo… I’m s-so close,” Ai whimpered, his body tensing and coiling tight. Momo quickened his hand’s pace, suddenly excited by Ai’s nearing climax. Ai’s thighs trembled as Momo brought him higher and higher. An excited growl rumbled out of Momo’s chest, his enthusiasm clear. Ai whimpered, his body tensing and arching as he came closer, and closer.

Ai came with a shudder, his muscles clenching and pulsing around Momo’s fingers. His mouth formed around a soundless moan, as he bared his neck completely despite the fact that Momo was no where near it. Momo’s hand slowed as he rode out Ai’s climax, pressing soft kisses to the inside of his thigh.

“So good,” Ai said softly, when his gaze caught Momo’s. The Alpha grinned, crawling back up Ai to kiss him. Momo’s scent was heavy and heady as it washed over Ai.

“I want you,” Moaned Ai into Momo’s mouth, “Please, Momo, I want you inside,”

Momo blushed at Ai’s neediness, his words going straight to the Alpha’s groin.  He pulled away from their kiss, nodding as he swallowed thickly, “Okay Ai-chan, let me get a condo-”

“N-no,” Ai protested quickly, wrapping his arms around Momo before he could even move away to get a condom, “I don’t want you to wear one, I want to... “ Ai trailed off and Momo looked down at him. Confused by Ai’s sudden reaction to him wearing a condom.

“Are you sure?” He asked, and Ai blushed  as he nodded quickly.

“I’m on birth control so it’s okay,” He said softly, avoiding Momo’s gaze.

“Why don’t you want me to?” Asked Momo. Ai looked up at him quickly, a worried look in his eyes.

“W-why? Do you want to wear one?” He asked quickly. Momo shook his head, kissing Ai’s cheek to calm him down.

“I don’t mind either way. I just want to know what changed your mind,” He said. Ai shrugged, his blush creeping up to the tips of his ears.

“I just, I want to feel you...when you fill me up,” Ai practically whispered, his voice small and uncertain.

Momo blinked, and for a moment he felt as if he had busted some sort of fuze in his head as he registered Ai’s words.  He could feel the full force of his blush burning on his cheeks and it was a miracle he didn’t choke on his own spit, let alone lean down and pull Ai into a feverish kiss. Ai let out an intoxicatingly sweet whimper as he relaxed beneath him, his fingers tangling themselves in the Alpha’s hair.

“Ai can we try a new position?” Asked Momo as they kissed, grinding his hips down on to the Omegas. Ai simply nodded, letting Momo take the lead.

“Lay on your side,” he said, cuddling Ai from behind once the omega got into position.

“I like this position,” Ai said as Momo wrapped his arms around him. The alpha grinned, pressing his face into the crook of his neck.

“We haven’t even started yet,” he said, smoothing his hands over Ai’s skin. Ai whined, rubbing his backside along Momo’s length.

“ But I like it when Momo holds me like this,” he said, gripping onto one of the Alpha’s hands and giving it a squeeze. Momo pressed a kiss along Ai’s neck, as he squeezed Ai’s hand back.

“Hold your leg up,” He said. Doing as instructed, Ai held his leg from behind his knee. Momo adjusted himself using his hand to guide his length before gently thrusting inside of Ai’s heat. Ai moaned, his chest squeezing tight as Momo’s arm wrapped around him. Just as the night before, Momo pressed forward at an almost painfully slow pace allowing  Ai could feel every inch of Momo’s throbbing length filling him.

“Ai-chan you feel so good,” Panted Momo against Ai’s neck once his hips were flush with Ai’s bottom. Ai could feel tears gathering around his eyes, his body drowning under the waves of pleasure. All he could manage was another whimper in response.

“So wet,” moaned Momo as he began thrusting in earnest, one arm pillowed under Ai’s head, the other splayed out over Ai’s smooth belly.

Ai sobbed  Momo’s name over and over, his whole body buzzing with pleasure as Momo’s length stretched him in the most delicious ways. Momo’s pace was less erratic as it was the night before, though this time his thrusts were much more rough, not that Ai minded. Ai’s legs and arms trembled with each strong thrust, whimpering as his alpha filled him again and again.

“Ai-chan, I don’t think I’ll last long,” Panted Momo as he gripped Ai’s leg for him. With his free hand Ai reached down between his legs, feeling where the two were joined. He could feel Momo’s length as it disappeared inside of him over and over just beneath his fingertips.

“It’s okay Momo,” Ai whispered as he canted his hips back, trying to meet each of Momo’s thrusts. He squeezed his muscles around Momo’s length as he rolled his hips, earning a groan from the Alpha.

“That feels so good,” moaned Momo, holding Ai tightly against him. Ai could feel himself growing excited, letting out the most salacious of moans. Ai continued to squeeze his muscles trying to stay in time with Momo’s erratic thrusts till suddenly Momo gripped Ai tightly, pressing his face into Ai’s bared neck.

“Ai-chan,” Rasped Momo as he came, giving a couple of shallow thrusts.

“Momo,” Ai sighed, his voice thick with emotion as he felt Momo’s warmth inside of him. The Alpha panted behind him as he peppered Ai’s neck with kisses.

“I lasted longer this time,” he said still breathing hard. Ai could hear the smile in his voice. Ai found one of Momo’s hands, immediately latching onto it and giving it a squeeze.

“I knew I was going to like this position,” he said, earning a laugh from behind him.

Ai’s breath caught as Momo pulled out, feeling his warmth slowly trickle onto his own thigh. Momo’s hand gently massaged Ai’s sex, his fingers easily sliding back in.

“Ah, M-momo” Ai whined, heat quickly rising up to his cheeks.

“Sorry Ai-chan, I just wanted to feel… you know, it coming out,” Said Momo pressing a kiss to Ai’s neck.

“I know,” Ai said his cheeks still burning, “I knew I was going to like it without a condom,”

To that Momo laughed, cuddling up to Ai, “Well aren’t you a know it all,”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who sent me messages on tumblr while I was on my hiatus, you're so sweet, and made my day <3 If you don't follow me on tumblr basically I've just been going through some anxiety and trying to get a handle on school. I know this chapter is on the short side but I'm going to try my best to get on a schedule and start updating more regularly!   
> Feel free to come talk to me or ask questions on tumblr here: http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Comments and feedback are welcome! Thanks for sticking with me <3

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome! You can talk to me on my blog dedicated to my fics here:  
> http://t-muffwrites.tumblr.com/  
> Please don't hesitate to talk to me! Seriously, none of my real life friends even know that I like anime, or writing so the thirst is real. D:


End file.
